Pretending
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since birth. One moment at a party just months before their college graduation, Edward sends them on a journey that begins with a little pretending. Where it will stop, no one knows. AU/AH/OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is rated mature for a reason. Please, if you are not of age to handle Mature or NC-17 content, do not read any further.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, but hopefully someday you all will be writting fan fics of my stories. *fingers crossed***

Chapter 1-Just the Beginning

**BPOV**

I fucking hate these parties. Guys always groping me, thinking just because I don't have some loser plastered to my hip that I'm fair game. Just once I'd like to come to get drunk off my ass and not have to worry about getting drugged or raped.

I'm gonna kill Alice. You'd think she'd be over all that sneaking off to the closet for a quick fuck shit. Two months left of college then she and Jasper would have their perfect June wedding and they were still acting like a couple of horny ass teenagers. Now, I've got Mike Newton trying to feel up my ass, again.

"Come on, Bells. We've always been close." He drew his fingertip up and down my forearm causing my skin to crawl. He must have taken my pimpled flesh as an involuntary reaction to my desire for him. "I know we could be more." He hooked my finger with his own and began to raise it to his lips when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"I see you've been keeping my girl company, Newton."

Mike stepped back as I smirked and started stroking the arms around my waist.

"Your girl? Please, Cullen. You and Bella? You've been best friends since birth. You want me to believe that months before graduation you finally decided to get a piece?"

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you Mike?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of them getting into some sort of pissing contest.

"Tell me it isn't true, Bells. I'm so much better for you than Cullen. I'm starting my PhD in the fall. I can offer you so much more than he can, from my wallet and from my bed."

I felt Edward start to pull back, but I grabbed his arms and held them tightly around my waist.

"Mike, you have no idea what Edward offers me. Believe me when I say being in his bed is an experience that can never be duplicated by any other man. He has me moaning his name all night long." I licked my lips as Edward's head tilted to kiss at my neck.

"I don't believe a word of it." Mike stepped back. "I've known you two forever and I've never seen you ever kiss each other let alone do something that would lead to any sort of moaning."

"If it's proof you need, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Edward turned me around in his arms.

Before I could do anything about it, his lips we on mine. A slow, sensual caress at first, until I realized what was actually happening. I knotted my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in deeper. I pulled back to open my mouth for a gasp of air and his tongue found mine at once. I felt a thousand electric currents surge through my body as we pressed our bodies together, one of his hands squeezing my ass.

He nipped at my bottom lip as we began to slow down from the hands down, most magnificent kiss of my entire life. He brought his lips up to kiss the tip of my nose, then for one of his most famous forehead kisses. Then he turned me around to face Mike again.

"That was just a warm up, Newton. I'm afraid Bella and I keep the rest of our sessions in private, so you'll just have to trust us on that one."

Mike's jaw flapped for a couple of seconds then he grabbed his drink and walked off shaking his head.

I turned around in Edward's arms and placed my hands on his chest. "That was quite a performance, Cullen. If I didn't know it was complete bullshit, I might have actually believed it."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Swan, you know I'd rescue you any day from that prick. Just take it as a community service."

I shook my head and pulled him in for a tight hug. My best friend, Edward Cullen, always right there at my side to rescue me.

"OH. MY. GOD. I knew it, I soooo knew it. Jasper, didn't I tell you they'd so hook up one day." I was suddenly ripped out of Edward's warm embrace and thrust into that of the arms of his pixie sister.

"Alice, please. It's not-"

She cut me off to throw herself into Edward's arms. "Mom is going to be so happy. She's so wanted this for years."

"Alice, calm down. Don't go picking out china or anything." Edward pushed Alice off of him and passed his intoxicate sister into the arms of her fiancé.

"I'm taking her home, promise." Jasper looked to Edward giving him assurance.

"I think that's a good idea." Edward laughed as Alice stumbled a few more steps before pointing at me.

"I want details, Swan. First thing."

"Fine. Whatever you want, Alice." I laughed with Edward as I pulled my red plastic cups to my lips and chugged what was left.

I turned to Edward and saw that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He was thinking and that was never a good thing.

"Cullen, what's going on in that head of yours."

Edward just smirked his most beautiful grin. "Let's go home and I'll let you know everything."

He grabbed my hand and threaded his fingers through my own as we made our way outside past Mike Newton.

_/&/_

Edward was silent the entire ride home. It was very unsettling. I knew Edward and I had never shared a kiss quite like the one we had that evening, but could it really of been that bad? In my mind, it made toes curl, all my hair stand on end, and soaked my panties throughly. Not that Edward had never had that effect on me before. There were many nights when I woke up dripping wet in sweat drenched sheets because of one of my erotic dreams that starred one Edward Cullen. But never, in my waking life did I ever expect Edward to kiss me the way he did.

We had lived together off campus for almost two years since Alice decided to shack up with Jasper. With Rose already living with Emmett, Edward just thought it was the most natural alternative. We'd shared everything over the course of our lives, why not an apartment. The one thing we had never shared with each other was our bodies.

Not that either of us were virgins, far from it. Well... not that far for me. I could count my lovers on one hand. I really never wanted to know how many women had shared Edward's bed, but I knew it was quite a few. As for the last man to grace my bed, one heavenly built specimen of man called Jacob Black, he was astonishing. If he weren't such an ass, I might have kept him around forever. The man did make me cum for hours on end and was built like a Greek God, but his mind was a rotted wasteland. Not that I minded at first. Fucking him was an unbelievable experience, but I needed a little more stimulation upstairs to sustain a relationship. I wish I could have been that shallow. The amount of batteries I had been buying had tripled since I broke things off with Jacob.

I brought myself out of my Jacob memories as Edward's Volvo pulled up in front of our apartment. We made our way in. I tossed my keys and my cell on the entry table, kicked off my shoes, then sunk into the couch.

Edward sat down at my feet and started massaging. "I've got an idea."

"Whatever it is, the answer is yes as long as you keep doing that." His delicate fingers pressed all the right spots taking away the soreness the killer Alice heels had caused.

"Seriously, hear me out."

"Fine." I opened my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. "Give it up, Cullen."

"You can say no. Don't feel obligated or anything since we've been friends for so long, but I think we should hook up."

"What?" I pulled my feet from his hands and sat straight up.

He shook his head as he wrung his hands. "No, not like that. I mean, pretend... to be dating."

I looked at him like he had just asked me to jump off the nearest bridge with him.

"Just look at it like this. We pretend to be dating, I keep creeps like Mike off your back. You keep sluts like Tayna and Jessica off mine. Alice seems to have made her assumptions already so we keep our families happy. We can focus on finals and not have to worry about all that shit."

I shook my head as I wiped my hands down my face. "Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens when you meet the girl of your dreams and she thinks you're with me?"

"You know that's not something I'm looking for. I want to concentrate on school. I'm joining the symphony for the fall season and I'm going to be practicing my ass off all summer."

Pretend to be Edward Cullen's girlfriend. On the surface, it made perfect sense. We made perfect sense, but we always had. We had never really done anything about it. We were always just Edward and Bella, friends till the end. I knew it was a lame thought, but I couldn't help thinking it might be his attempt at more. I decided to see if I could find out a little more of what was going through Edward's mind.

"What about sex?" I asked casually.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, if we are going to be pretending to date, it's gonna be kind of hard to have a sex life."

Edward's brow furrowed as he thought over his options I assumed. "I can go without. It's not like we're talking about forever."

"What about me? I have my needs." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I think you know how to take care of those needs all by yourself. I know you have a drawer dedicated to your batteries."

I picked up a throw pillow and tossed it at him in mock disgust. "Fine, so no sex, but if even one of my little friends gets worn out, I'm coming to you for the replacement cost."

"So, is that a yes?" He smirked that beautiful smirk and I was putty once again.

"In public, we will be the perfect happy couple that all parents dream of until we decide other wise."

"Thanks, Bells. You won't regret this." He kissed my forehead before making his way back to his bedroom.

I slumped back into the couch. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

_/&/_

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe she actually went for it. I had actually been thinking of asking her to do something like it for a while, but Newton provided the perfect opportunity that night. I had thought about kissing Bella many times, so much so it was like the most natural thing in the world when our lips met. The spark, that was something I hadn't anticipated. Then when our tongues started battling for control, my dick was instantly hard as a rock. I was so close to just having her wrap her legs around me and find the darkest corner to fuck her senseless in.

No, that just wouldn't do. Not for my Bella. And I could actually call her that now. She wasn't James', not Jacob's, not even that prick Newton's. She was mine, well... at least to the rest of the world. Now if I could only convince her.

I knew we would have to announce our next step at my mother's brunch the following morning. Bella always came with me, but now that Alice had suspected, we'd have to come clean so to speak. I wanted nothing more than to have Bella become a real part of my family. Being friends for so long, I hadn't a fucking clue how to do it. I knew the attraction was there. I knew my heart would always be with hers. I knew that every time I thrust myself into some random girl I was wishing it was her. Her delicate nipple in my mouth. Her tight little clit between my fingers. Her lips and tongue swirling around my hardened cock.

My dick was straining hard in my jeans and I knew I needed a quick release. As soon as my boxers hit the floor, I heard a slight buzzing noise coming from Bella's room. I ripped off my shirt as I made my way over to the door to the cubby hole between our two rooms.

I slowly opened my door, making sure all my lights were out if her door was open. It seemed to be about half way open. I could see her standing at her dresser in just her bra and panties. She was playing with something on top of the dresser that was buzzing on and off. She took some batteries from her top drawer, slid the old ones out and replaced them with the new ones. When she turned it over in her hand and I could hear the continuous buzzing, I knew she was about to play with her favorite toy.

I grabbed my dick and started slowly pumping as I saw her bring it down her chest and secure it in her panties. One hand grasped the edge of her dresser while the other was helping the toy massage her center.

The sight was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Her lips swelling as she bit down hard. Her face flushing. Her breath panting from ecstasy. I felt the pre cum on my head and spread it up and down my shaft as her breath became more shallow and ragged.

"Damn you, Edward," she whispered.

_Holy fuck!_ She was thinking of me. I could hardly hold myself back.

"Why does my pussy ache for you only? Why can't I ever wish it was anyone but you touching me?"

She felt bad for wanting me to touch her? To make her feel good? To make her cum? I was certainly going to have to change that.

I could see her head fall back and the ministrations between her legs sped up as mine did.

"Edward. Oh, Edward. Why can't you be the one inside me?"

With two quick long strokes, a steady stream of my seed covered my bedroom wall. "Soon, my Bella. Soon," I whispered as softly as I could.

Then I heard a soft high pitch sigh and saw Bella trembling with her own release.

I knew then, our pretense wouldn't last long. I would be hers and she would forever be mine.

**/&/**

**AN: This is very new for me doing a full length story that is going to be this NC-17. If some of you have read my one-shots, you know they can get pretty steamy. That is my hope for this story. So, I would love to hear what all of you think in all honesty. Even if you hate it, but I hope you don't.**

**I don't really work with a posting schedule, so I can't promise when chapters will come. I'm also posting on Twilighted. I am still waiting for approval on the first chapter, but will have a discussion thread over there once I get a couple chapters in. Chapter 2 is already in progress, Sunday brunch with the Cullen's. Plus an interesting Emmett point of view. I really hope you like it.**

**Till then, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all for reading. I saw some familiar names pop up on story alerts and reviews as well as some new ones. I hope you all enjoy what I have planned for this story.**

**A little explination about the cubby hole from chapter one. In some houses/apartments in my area there are 2 foot by 2 foot cubby holes with a door on each side, ie one in each room. Does that make sense? I hope so. I'm not sure how much more of it is going to be included. It makes Edward kinda look like a perv, but oh well.**

**On with Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2-Discoveries

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure what I was thinking after I cleaned my little friend and returned it to it's hiding place. I went over and over the entire night as I stepped into the shower. The kiss, our new deal, my complete lack of judgment stemming from all things Edward Cullen. I couldn't even fantasize about other men any more. It was like Edward was permanently tattooed to that part of my brain. Then I said all those things... out loud. What if he heard me? This whole situation was completely mortifying. I know it will hurt when it comes to an end but I'm going to cherish every second I can actually spend attached to one part or another of Edward Cullen's body.

I slept rather restless, but decided to get up when I saw the clock that read 8:45. We were to be at brunch at 10 sharp. I rolled out of bed and went to the closet. Alice always seemed to pull out a dress and have it waiting on the back of my closet door. This week it was my favorite yellow sun dress. I paired it with some brown sandals and light makeup. My hair had dried in some nice waves, so I really didn't have to do anything to it.

I was about to knock on Edward's door when I heard his voice.

"You don't have to knock, Bella."

I walked in and sat at the edge of his bed. "New protocol, no knocking. Check."

I looked over to him buttoning up the last few buttons of his light blue oxford shirt. It showed that most delicious sliver of skin that I only got to see on rare occasions. He finished by rolling up his sleeves to his forearms and sitting down next to me on the bed.

He took my hand and started to rub circles on it with the pad of his thumb. Not something he usually did, but it felt nice. I then rest my head on his shoulder and asked what had been plaguing my since we made our agreement.

"What do we tell everyone?"

"Well... Everyone knows we have our Tuesday night thing. Did you tell anyone what we did Tuesday night?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. I figured we could tell them we ate dinner then opened that bottle of wine I found last weekend. Then we settled down to watch 'The Wedding Date'. When it got to the boat scene we were both pretty tipsy. I told you I had thought about us that way on my father's boat. You giggle and agreed you had thought of me too. Then we went back and forth complementing each other. Then we started using the word love a lot until I admitted... that I was in love with you. After that, you let out a stray tear and admitted it too. There was nothing more we could do, so I swept you off you feet and we made love all night long."

"Wow. That's why I was so tired all Wednesday morning." I let out a little laugh.

"Well, it's sounds romantic enough for the girls and I'm sure I can add a little more for the guys in private, I'll let you know."

"You really think we could go all night long?" I smiled as I tipped my head up to meet his eyes.

He brought his finger to my chin to lift it up. "If you want to find out, all you have to do is ask." Then he placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. He stood up and offered me his hands. I slipped them into his. I was speechless at the thought that he had basically told me he would make me moan all night long. I felt my panties getting damp already.

**Emmett's POV**

Alice had been standing on the front porch for ten minutes swearing they would be here any second. Thank God Rose and Jasper were at their grandmother's and would be a little late.

My stomach had been in knots all morning since Alice sprang the news of Edward and Bella getting together. I'd been pacing in the entryway so much, I'd be surprised if my mother's rug didn't have some serious wear.

"There here!" Alice called from the porch.

I stepped into the front doorway to see Edward help Bella out of the car and pull her into what looked like a very passionate kiss. That made the situation so much worse. I knew I was going to have to have the conversation with my brother someday, but the way things had been going lately I thought it would never happen.

I saw Alice latch onto Bella's arm as soon as they set foot on the porch. "You have to tell me everything."

Bella mouthed "help me" as she passed me only to be dragged into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath as my brother greeted me.

"Hey, Em. What's wrong? You look a little green."

"You think you could hold off seeing mom and dad for a few minutes. I kinda need to talk to you."

"Sure."

Edward and I made our way to the living room and he plopped down on the couch, seemingly perfectly at ease.

"So... I guess what Alice says is true. You and Bella... finally?"

"I don't know what you mean by finally, but yes we're together."

_Okay Em. You can do this. Just spit it out._ "What has she told you about us?"

"What do you mean?" Edward's brows furrowed. "Are you trying to tell me you hooked up with Bella?"

"No, we never had sex, but we did a lot of other things." I felt the sweat gathering on my brow. I wiped it with the back of my hand before looking back at Edward.

"When was this? You and Rose have been together since senior year."

"That's right. You remember when you went to that music camp the summer before my senior year?"

_**Emmett's summer before senior year...**_

"Alice, please. You know I hate going to these parties without Edward. Who will I drink with?"

"Shut up you big baby. Jasper will be there and so will Bella and Rose." She finished putting the last of those sparkely things in her spiky black hair.

"Rose can totally drink me under the table and she kinda scares me. You know you and Jasper will be making out all night. Bella won't touch a drop for the fear the Chief will make her take a Breathalyzer when she gets home."

"Fine, just hang out with Bella. She'll be your DD."

That's what I did. Hung with Bella all night long as I slowly got more and more intoxicated. Somehow we ended up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and getting stuffed in a closet together.

"Even though you probably taste like that cheap ass beer, I want to try something." Then Bella pulled herself up to my lips and proceeded to give me my first French kiss.

"Well?" She asked as I was pulled out of my daze.

"Well... that was... wow." The alcohol was wearing off and being replaced with a very different hormone.

"To tell you the truth, I've never done that before."

"Your a very quick study."

"Thanks," she whispered as she traced my swollen lips with her index finger. "I want to ask you a favor."

"If it involves more kissing, then the answers yes."

"Well, kind of. I know you and I could never be a real couple. We're just way too different. But I don't know how to do certain things and when I get a real boyfriend I'd like to know what I'm doing. I guess what I'm asking is would you practice with me?"

At that moment the closet door opened. I was still a little stunned and couldn't move. Bella seemed to get embarrassed and started to walk off.

I shook my head out of the daze I was in and grabbed onto her wrist. "Bella, can you drive me home?" I pulled out my keys and handed them to her.

"Sure, Em."

That night we kinda set up the rules. Number one rule was no intercourse. From there we started slow. Touching each other at first while we kissed. Within a week, we were naked in front of each other finding a the little out of the way sensual spots on each other. Once we were comfortable, we moved on to oral sex. The first couple of time for both of us went very fast, then we learned how to slow things down and take our time to make it even better. The first time she swallowed was the most powerful orgasm I had ever had. I quickly returned the favor.

_**Back to the present...**_

"Then school was about to start back up. You were coming home in a couple days and we decided we wouldn't be able to keep something like that a secret if we kept continuing." Edward was so still on the couch as I continued. I had no idea what was going on in his head, but I knew that next part was going to hurt the most.

"We decided to spend one last night together. The Chief was on some weekend fishing trip so she was staying the night. I had a bottle of wine and we both got a little buzz. That's when she finally told me why she wanted to do all of it."

Edward looked up to me with the crease firmly pressed in his brow. "Why? Why in the world would she come to you for something like that. I was her best friend, she could have told me or at least came to me."

"Because it was for you. It was all for you. She wanted to be able to please you and not have any embarrassing or clumsy moments when it came to something like that. That is why she wouldn't have sex with me. She wanted you to be her first."

Edward sunk back into the couch and dug his hands into his hair. "Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she do anything?"

"She was going to, the night you came back. Remember, we had that huge dinner."

"Oh fuck!"

I knew that's when he remembered what happened that night. Bella was so heartbroken.

"That's when I told everyone I was dating Lauren."

"Yep. When I took her home that night, she cried in my arms for like two hours. I tried to tell her that maybe she and I could just try to make it work. She let me down easy. She said she loved what we'd been doing together, but that she was in love with you. Then she told me just because you couldn't see it then, she knew you would see she was the one for you eventually."

Edward held his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Selfishly, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over me. I had kept that secret way too long. I just hoped Bella wouldn't kick my ass.

I was about to go and pat him on the back when Alice and Bella came in giggling.

"What are you boys doing? Rose and Jasper will be here soon so we can eat."

Edward got up and went directly to Bella. I wasn't really sure what he was going to do. He surprised me went he cupped both of Bella's cheeks and kiss her more passionately than I'd ever seen him kiss anyone before. Then he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Bella pulled back to look at him.

"I can't just kiss my girlfriend senseless whenever I want?"

"No, it's fine. Just surprised I guess."

"Plan on many more surprises." Then he kissed her gently again.

I took this all as a good sign that he wasn't pissed at me. I was expecting at least a black eye, but later that day Edward actually thanked me for telling him. My little brother was always so full of surprises.

**EPOV**

All morning, I went back and forth about how I felt about what Emmett told me. Mostly I felt like an ass. I could have had Bella over five years ago. It could have been us planning a wedding or already be married. Bella could have been carrying my child already. And all because of Lauren fucking Mallory.

That summer, she couldn't keep her mouth off my dick when we were in private. Me, being the horny teenager I was, let her. Just before we came home I started to feel bad that she'd given me so many blow jobs and I really hadn't done anything in return. So I took her out for a "date" on the docks by the lake on our camp grounds. That's when I lost my virginity and Bella I guess.

I never thought Bella would ever want me after the things I had done with Lauren. She was still my best friend, but I tried to leave Lauren out of everything possible.

Middle of our senior year, Lauren and I were still dating, still fucking like rabbits. It seemed like that was the only time I got any sort of pleasure out of being with her. She did have the slight jealous streak that was getting worse and worse where Bella was concerned.

One night in February, Lauren and I were supposed to go to some huge party to celebrate the basketball team winning some sort of championship. I mainly wanted to go because Jasper was the star center and Alice was so proud. Em and Rose were even coming home from PA University for the celebration.

That afternoon, I got a call from Chief Swan. Bella had fallen the day before and had stayed home from school. When he went to check on her, her ankle was huge and completely black and blue. She had refused to let her father take her to the doctor. He knew if she would listen to any one it would be me.

I ditched my last class and headed to Bella's. I let myself in. We were that close that I had a key to the house. I went up to Bella's room to find her crying with an ice pack on her ankle while it was propped up on three pillows. She was wearing only flannel pajama pants and a tank top. Her face was bright red and tear stained.

"I can't even get up to go to the bathroom." She said as I lifted the ice pack off to examine the ankle.

I didn't even speak. I grabbed her jacket from her desk chair the scooped her up into my arms bridal style. I imagined she would protest, but she just nuzzled her head into my neck. I got her into the car and drove her to the Forks ER.

When we got there, I had them call for my father. Within two hours, it was x-rayed and shown to be broken in two places. She got it casted and the hospital got some crutches for her. I told her she wouldn't need them because I'd just carry her everywhere. She just rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

By the time I got her home and tucked into bed, it was pretty late.

"You better get going. You don't want to miss the big party."

"But your dad's still up in Mason. He won't be home for hours. I can't just leave you."

She tilted her head towards me. "Edward, I have taken care of myself for eighteen years just fine."

"I'm staying, just to be safe." I grabbed another blanket out of her closet to pull up over her.

"You'd better call that girlfriend of yours and make up some excuse. She'd go ballistic if she knew you were here with me."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Ya, that would be the decent thing to do. I'll be right back."

I went down to call Lauren. I didn't make up an excuse. I told her the truth and see where it led me. It went exactly where I hoped it would.

"Edward, this is just ridiculous. She can take care of herself. She's a big girl."

"I'm staying, Lauren, and that's final. I don't want her trying to get up and falling down the stairs or something. My dad gave her some pretty heavy pain meds."

"So, you're going to spend all night with her!?"

"Yes."

"You need to get your priorities straight Edward. I'm your girlfriend. You realize you are choosing her over me?"

"Yes."

"Is that how it's always going to be?"

It didn't even take me a breath to answer. "Yes."

I heard her choke up a little bit and let out a strangled cry. "We'll have fun with your new girlfriend because it will be a cold day in hell before I ever share my bed with you again, Edward Cullen." Then there was silence.

When I got back to Bella's room, she was curled up on her side with the pillows in between her legs.

"What'd she say?"

"She wasn't happy, that's for sure. Don't think we're together anymore."

She yawned. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be." I sat at the edge of her bed. "I've been trying to break up with her for awhile, so thanks for breaking your ankle."

"Glad my pain was useful for you."

I laughed then looked to see her hand up wanting to pull me down next to her. I laid down next to her and held her in my arms all night long.

Then three weeks later, she announced she was in love with James Grayson. That lasted awhile until she met Jacob Black. Not sure what she ever saw in him, he was kind of an idiot. But she kept him around and it wasn't for me to question why.

I, myself, went from one random fuck to another, not really caring about any of them. I seemed to gravitate to brunettes, it's was easier to fantasize they were Bella. That's when she started taking over all my fantasies.

Now, I hadn't been with anyone since before Christmas, hoping somehow Bella and I would find a way to each other. I think the day she told me she and Jacob were no longer was one of the best days of my life. We tried to keep each other busy. That's when we started our Tuesday night "dates". Anything to keep her distracted from other guys until I figured out how to come up with some balls and make her mine.

Then, there we were, making goo goo eyes at each other at my mother's Sunday brunch. My hand never left a part of her body, even when I was eating. My mother glowed all day. I caught my dad just smiling and shaking his head.

There was a lot of discussion of Alice and Jasper's wedding. Bella and I still had a lot to do as best man and maid of honor. Alice made Bella come out with the bachelorette party plans. Her face became bright crimson.

"Oh, I take it this is not a boyfriend approved activity?" I rubbed my thumb across her warmed cheek.

"It's just... I didn't want to do the traditional club thing, so we're having a Slumber Party."

"Slumber Party?" my dad asked.

"Ya, there is this company that hosts parties for women. They sell lingerie, lotions, oils, and... um... toys. Then the guests by stuff for the bride and we drink. I think it's going to be fun."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear loud enough so only Alice could hear. "You better make sure to get a new toy for yourself." Then I kissed right below her earlobe. I felt her shiver under my lips.

Progress, definite progress.

**/&/**

**AN: So I hope I really surprised you about Bella and Emmett's little secret. Neither Em or Edward is going to let Bella in that Edward knows for awhile, but it will come out and hopefully not in a way you think.**

**Up next in chapter 3, some one told Charlie the news and he lets Edward know how he feels. Plus, Bella may talk in her sleep, but what other things might she do?**

**Stay Tuned and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised, Charlie finds out, Bella's interesting nocturnal movements, special gifts, and surprising reunions. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM therefore do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter 3-Dreams Come True

**EPOV**

The rest of Sunday flew by. I could tell how excited everyone was getting that Bella and I seemed so happy. Everything was slowly falling into place.

That was until I answered Bella's phone Tuesday night.

"Good evening, sir."

"Edward," he said curtly. "I'd like to speak to my daughter please."

"I think she's already asleep." I peaked in the crack of her door to see just that.

"You think? From what I hear you would be the one to know since you're supposedly sleeping right next to her."

_Oh, shit! _We forgot to tell the chief we were"dating".

I rushed away from her door and into the living room. "Sir, I'm sorry. It's not really like that. You know I would never disrespect Bella."

He cut me off. "Save it, son. I know you're a good kid. I bumped into that Newton kid and he had to go on and on about how you and Bella being together was such a disastrous mistake. He made it sound like I needed to bring my shotgun over and separate the two of you."

"Newton's got a wild imagination and happens to still have a huge crush on Bella."

"Um hun. I know you would be the kind of man to take care of my Bella. Hell, I've let her live with you for how long now?"

"Almost two years, sir."

"I take it that you're going to continue to after graduation with this new... development in your relationship."

I ran my hand through my hair. I hadn't really thought about it. Our lease was up in July. I could commute to Seattle if she would be taking a job in Port Angeles or Forks. We could stay or find another place together. But would she even want to stay?

"We haven't really decided yet. Our lease is up in July. We could renew or find a different place. I know how much Bella misses having a garden, but we haven't made any plans yet." _There that sounded reasonable, right?_

"We'll, I'd like to be kept in the loop from now on. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal."

"Good. With that settled, I hope you and Bella will come for dinner Friday night. Sue is making something special and would like Bella's help. Can you have her call me?"

"Yes, sir. I'll tell her a soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you, Edward."

_Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I can't believe she hadn't said anything to her father yet. Shit! That probably meant she didn't say anything to her mother either.

Well, it's not like she really had any time. It had only been barely three days. Three glorious days.

I went back and stood in the doorway of her room to watch her sleep. She was wearing just a tank and shorts with no covers. She was heavenly, but most certainly exhausted.

She had just turned in her senior thesis paper that afternoon and I could tell that a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. We didn't even make it to watching a movie. She said she just was so tired she just wanted to shower and slip into bed. She had promised to make it up to me.

In all her exhaustion, she left her cell phone in the living room, hence me answering when her father called.

I walked in to plug her cell phone into her charger on her nightstand. I heard her let out a deep breath and ease a sweet sigh passed her beautiful lips.

"Edward," she whispered softly.

I turned to see if she was awake. I didn't think so, but I crouched down beside the bed just to check.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Stay," she uttered so softly.

I swallowed, not sure how to respond. I knew she was sleeping.

"Where?"

"Here." Her hand drifted out from under the pillow to rub the sheet beside her.

I could do that. Bella and I had slept in the same bed before. I've composed myself before. I could do it again.

I was only wearing my boxer and a pair of lounge pants, so I crawled in and brought the covers up to our shoulders. She curled herself up to my chest and nuzzled her head under my chin.

"Just right." A small smile played on her lips.

I let my eyes drift shut as I took in the fresh scent of her strawberry shampoo. "Just right."

**/&/**

I was having another dream about Bella and I when I realized something was off. I shook my head, waking myself up. I was still in Bella's bed, with Bella curled up next to me. Something was different though.

I became a little more conscious and realized my dream really hadn't been a dream. I looked down to she Bella's soft, warm hand stroking my enormously hard cock.

I threw my head back at the sight. I turned to see her eyes were clearly shut. She was still asleep.

"Bella," I panted as I went to grab her shoulder.

"Edward," she moaned. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"Bella, you have to stop or I'm gonna... ugh." Her hand slipped over the head that was dripping with pre-cum. I felt so good, I could help but ride the feeling.

"Bella, please." I didn't know if I was begging her to stop or for a release. Either way, she made up my mind for me.

"Oh, Edward. Cum for me." Her voice was soft and sweet on my neck.

That did it. I let out several long streams all over my stomach and chest as my orgasm overtook me.

I had no idea what had just happened. One second I was having a dream that Bella and I were frolicking, yes frolicking, naked in the forest where she was stroking me to the brink. Then I wake and it is the real thing and I can't even stop it. I knew it was sooooooo wrong because she was sleeping, but what was I supposed to do?

I ran my hand through my hair as she removed her hand from my semi-hard cock and nestled it up to her chest.

"Just right," she purred.

I let out a soft laugh and turned to roll off the bed.

I made a mad dash to her bathroom to clean myself up. I made my way back into her room when I was finished to find her rubbing the spot I had just vacated while making the most disappointed face.

I snuggled back into her bed. I turned her on her side and brought her back to my chest. That way I would know exactly where her hands were.

She just wriggled around a little till she found the perfect spot. I brought the covers around us tightly and tried my fucking hardest to get some more sleep, concentrating on baseball and Margret Thatcher. That always seemed to work.

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning from the best nights sleep I'd had in years. As I stretched my limbs, I felt an arm around my midsection. I froze. _What did I do last night?_

I remembered having dinner with Edward, then taking a shower, and collapsing in my bed.

I slowly turned myself around to find a shirtless Edward sleeping next to me. He had a lock of his gorgeous bronze hair over his eyes. I swept it across his forehead as a small grin played on his lips.

One brilliant green eye popped open. "Are you really awake?"

I looked at him a little confused. "Yes, I'm awake. Now what I really want to know is, what are you doing here?"

He rolled over on his back and vigorously rubbed both of his hands across his face. He brought his hands down to his chest and started drumming his fingers.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

My mind went into overdrive. What did I do? What did I say? My mind was blank. My only thoughts concerning Edward over the night was one of my naughty dreams where I was... well... servicing him, I'd guess you'd say, on a secluded beach. One of my favorite dreams.

But that was beside the point. What had really happened?

"Was I talking a lot again? Please tell me I didn't do anything too embarrassing."

Edward turned back on his side to face me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing to worry about. You left your cell out front and I answered when your dad called. He knows now, by the way."

I cringed. "How did he take it?"

"Not as bad as I thought. He wants us to come to dinner on Friday. Sue seems to be having another feast."

"Good, not so bad. I guess I need to call Renee too." Now we really were in deep if the chief even thinks we're dating.

"So, I brought your cell in here to plug it in and you asked me to stay with you."

"I did?" That seemed like something a sleeping me would say, but I can't believe he actually did it. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Maybe I shouldn't have." He started to pull the covers off and get up.

"No." I grabbed his shoulder. "I just meant... it was nice waking up with you. It has been awhile since we've fallen asleep with each other sober."

"Ya, let's not bring up me passing out on you. This was definitely a better experience." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Well, thanks for what ever it's worth. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time."

"I'm glad." He caressed my cheek before standing and walking to the door. "I can have omelets ready in twenty minutes if you'd like."

"Sounds great." I smiled as he walked out to the kitchen.

_The things you do to me, Edward Cullen._

**/&/**

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Edward and I had lots of public time together, but very little private time. The word had spread like wildfire across campus when everyone heard playboy Edward Cullen was officially off the market. I got some of the deadliest stares from the female student body. I really didn't want to know how many were angry because they thought I was taking away someone they had already had or because he was someone they wanted to have. I had Alice and Rose to watch my back most of the time so it really wasn't a big deal.

Our actual Graduation came and went without much pomp and circumstance. I earned top honors for having the highest graduating GPA in my department, but thank God I didn't have to give a speech or anything. Charlie was so proud. Renee cried. Esme and Carlisle tried to give me a car, which I of course denied. But what I got from Edward was the best thing of all.

The night of Graduation, he blindfolded me and took me for a long drive. Later, I realized it was just to confuse me. He pulled me out of the car and led me up a path then stopped with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"This is another one of those things you can say no to, but I hope, after all the trouble me and my mom have gone to, you might say yes."

When the blindfold slipped off I could of officially said I had died and gone to heaven. I was standing in the moonlight in front of the most adorable little house I had ever seen with Edward. White with green trim. Bed full of flowers in front of a porch that ran the length of the front of the house. It was perfect.

"My mom found it about four months ago and bought it to fix up. She brought me here a couple of weeks ago and I begged her to let us rent it. If you want, it's ours."

"Ours?" I swallowed hard as a tear ran down my cheek.

"If you want to keep living together, that is. Why don't I show you around first." He slipped his hand in mine and led me to the front door where he fumbled with the keys for a few seconds.

We walked into the creme colored entry way which opened up to a large empty living and dining area.

"Living room. Dining room. Kitchen just around the corner. Three bedrooms up here. I figured we could use the spare up here as a study or office. Then there's another bedroom downstairs and a family room where I'll keep the piano."

I turned to him with excitement. "The baby grand from your parents house? You'd bring it here?"

"If that's okay." He smiled as he saw I was really warming up to the idea. "I've really missed not having it with me. So, what does this mean?"

"It's all so perfect, Edward. I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. Our lease is up the beginning of July. We can be in before then if we want."

I bit my bottom lip and twirled a piece of hair between my fingers. I could see the excitement in his eyes. He really wanted to do it. What else could I say?

"Yes."

He picked me up and twirled me around as he held me tight.

He just whispered "Thank you" over and over and over again into my neck as we made our way around the room in each others arms. I knew I made the right choice.

**/&/**

It was the Thursday before Alice and Jasper's wedding. Edward had a few things to finish up on campus and a former professor of mine had asked to meet with me.

When I was done with my meeting, I thought I was going to burst with excitement. As soon as I walked out of the office, I texted Edward to meet me outside the music building as soon as possible.

When I saw him sitting on the steps of the building, I ran as fast as I could over to him. He stood when he saw me running full force at him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight as I whispered into his ear.

"My professor got me the Voltouri Grant. This means grad school is paid for and I don't have to work or anything."

He held me tighter as he lifted me up. "Bella, that's amazing. It's like a one in five thousand chance. I'm so proud of you."

I was so happy I was in tears. I was shaking and so ecstatic I was in Edward's arms. I could feel what felt like a hundred pairs of eyes boring into the back of my head. If they wanted a show, I was sure as hell going to give them one.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, locking them behind him. He held me with both arms underneath my ass. I pulled back and smiled as I saw the confusion flash across his face. Before he could register my next move, I crashed my lips to his. In what seemed like only seconds, our tongues were digging into the depths of each others mouths. I felt his moan vibrate throughout my entire body setting me on fire. The wetness seeped from within me as I grinded myself against his seemingly very hard cock.

I couldn't help but let out my own moan. The words escaped me before I could stop them. "Someone's excited?"

"You have no idea," he moaned as he continued exploring the size of my tonsils.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged as his hands squeezed my ass, pulling me closer to his huge erection.

"Take me home, Edward." I had never wanted anything more in my life than him at that moment and I knew with ever fiber in my being that he felt the same way to.

"God, yes."

I slipped my legs down from his waist and finally looked up to his face. His eyes were the deepest green full to the brim with lust and desire. I did that. I made Edward Cullen want me.

He slipped his hand in mine and we were about to sprint for his Volvo when we both stopped dead in our tracks.

"Black," Edward practically spat through his clenched jaw.

"Cullen," Jacob spat back with just as much venom.

The one moment in my life Jacob Black had no earthly reason to be a part of was exactly the moment he had to show up.

"If I hadn't of seen it with my own eyes, I don't think I would have ever believed it."

"What do you want, Jake?" I rolled my eyes as I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Oh, Bells. You know I love it when you call me that." Jacob smiled that sexy smile that until that day always made me melt.

"Back off, Black. As you can see, Bella and I are together now. We were on our way somewhere so if you don't mind." I thought for sure that vein in Edward's forehead was going to burst.

"Oh, I know where you were headin'. Bells and I made that mattress sing several times."

I held Edward back as he tried to lunge for Jacob.

"What is it, Cullen? Mad that I had her or that I had her first?"

"You son of a bitch!" I could feel my grip on Edward failing.

This time Jacob was held in place by Emmett, then Alice appeared to help me hold Edward back.

"This is not the time or place, Black. Just walk away before I pummel you for my brother."

Jacob took a step back and Emmett loosened his hold.

"Call me when your done with this one, Bells."

Jacob walked off while I shook my head and sneered at him.

I turned to Edward to see him calming down a bit.

"I think it's time for a drink." Emmett patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Actually, Bella and I were just heading home. We-"

Alice cut him off. "No, no, brother dear. No boys allowed at my bachelorette party."

"Fuck! What time is it?" I frantically felt for my phone. "Shit! I hadn't realized it was so late already."

"That's fine. I'll just take you home and Edward can follow Emmett. I don't want to see you anywhere close to your apartment until at least one am. Plus, you both need to watch out for Jasper for me. You know how he is with his liquor." Alice smiled and scrunched her nose.

"Just a sec." Edward pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms around me. "Just be careful tonight, but have fun."

I rolled my eyes at him as I let out a small laugh. "I will, but I'd still like to..." I bit my lip before continuing my boldness. "I'd like to finish celebrating with you."

He cupped my cheeks with both of his hands and brought his lips to mine. He pulled back and looked over to Emmett, then Alice, then back to me. "I love you, Isabella."

My instant response came within a second. "I love you too, Edward."

He kissed me again and for some strange reason, I felt a enormous wave of relief pass through my entire body. I had been waiting my whole life to say it and really mean it. In that moment, I did.

I felt Alice tugging at me and I had to let go.

"Come on, girl. Those margaritas are going to make themselves."

"Sure."

She dragged me off as I kept my gaze on Edward until Emmett pulled him towards his car. His smiling eyes didn't leave mine until than.

We were seated in Alice's Porsche and driving away to my apartment when the interrogation began."So what kind of celebrating were you and my brother about to do?"

**/&/**

**AN: Pretty exciting stuff. I hope you liked the new twists and turns I threw your way.**

**Now, as for the next chapter, it will be the bachelor/bachelorette parties. What I'd like to know is would you like Bella's pov all at once, then Edward's or go back and forth between the two as the night progrsses? Plus, I know some of you had told me about some of your favorite Slumber Party games. Please PM me with your favs that you would like to be included. Also, after ch 3, do you think Bella and Edward should talk or text throught out the night or should they be stuck in an strange silence until Edward comes home. Let me know all your thoughts and I will get things done so much faster.**

**Till chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The concensus was to switch pov's and do some texting. So I'm here to give it to you. I'm up to 99 reviews, let's see how many more you guys are willing to throw at me.**

**Disclaimer: I, once again and forever will not be SM.**

Chapter 4-Sexting

**BPOV**

"I'm gonna kill Rose." I was pacing back and forth in my kitchen as my anxiety hit a new high.

"Bella, it's fine. She'll be here any minute." Alice took a sip of her second Mojito. "Besides, Angela isn't even finished setting up yet and there are still a few more people to get here."

"Fine. If you say so. Give me that." I snatched her glass and downed her drink. I hadn't planned on drinking much, but for some reason I was extremely nervous. Plus, Rose was fucking late.

I had set almost everything up. I had gotten the party favors together. Got Alice to fill out a wish list of all the stuff she might want the girls to buy for her. Got the Polish sausages in a blanket that Alice had to pick out herself to be comparable to her man's size. Gotten all the liquor. Got all the decorations. All Rose had to do was her specialty, bake the penis cake and cookies. Really, was it so much to ask for her to be on time?

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Thank God." I rushed over to the door with a fresh Mojito in my hand. I opened the door and was eternally disappointed to find Tanya and Jessica standing there.

"Hello, girls," I said with a tight smile.

It sucked, but I had to invite them. Tanya was Jasper's cousin and Jessica was her best friend. Then knowing what they had most likely done to Edward made it that much harder to let them into my home.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to be back here again." Tanya sneered as she passed me.

Jessica just looked me up and down as they both went over to shower Alice with hugs and kisses.

Before I could even shut the door, a foot with a sparkly black pump slipped through.

"Hey, Bitch. Sorry I'm late. Take the top box will ya?"

I took the top box off the stack Rose was caring. "What the fuck, Whore? You're twenty minutes late."

I followed her into the kitchen as she sauntered passed the entire party without a word.

"I was finishing Jasper's cake. Emmett seemed to think the nipples weren't perk enough, so I had to improvise. But these turned out perfect."

Rose opened the first box to reveal a cake shaped like a pair of boxer briefs with a huge, stiff cock peaking out of the front. I bit my bottom lip at the realism. Then I opened my box. Dozens of pink cock cookies with little icing bows at the bottom.

"Rose, you have truly out done yourself. I knew you were good, but these are art."

"Thanks. I'm forgiven then?"

"Yes, all is forgiven."

Rose arranged the cake carefully on a platter as I arranged the cookies.

She and Em started a bakery soon after they graduated called Cale Creations. Cullen plus Hale, you get Cale. At least that's what they thought. They were both geniuses with an oven, but thankfully Rose had a head for numbers too.

We got oooo's and ahhhhh's as we brought out the display and got the party underway.

Angela, sweet little Angela Weber, was our hostess. I never thought of her as a pedaler of sex toys and gifts, but I had to admit she was a very good saleswoman.

"This is gonna be a fun night. I've got all three scents of the X-Scream in the bathroom if anyone would like to try them out. Plus we've got plenty of games, food, and booze that our little Alice will have a night she'll never forget."

We all whooped and hollered as Angela got the night underway.

**/&/**

One Mojito. Two Mojitos. Three Mojitos. Four. That's when I lost count. I was totally tanked, but pleasantly so.

"Fashion Show!" Alice was yelling at the top of her lungs or so my head thought. "Come on, Bella. You can try it on over your clothes. Please, please, please."

She threw a see through black baby doll with matching g-string at me. A few of the other girls were already dancing around in various lingerie over their clothes. Tanya looked like the slut that she was with the camo bra and matching thong over her jeans and tube top.

"What the hell. If Tanya can do it, so can I."

Alice and Rose bounced on the couch as I slipped the g-string over my jeans then pulled the baby doll over my head.

I posed a few feet away, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. "How do I look?"

I heard a click before I pulled my head down and focused back on Alice and Rose.

"Stunning." Alice rubbed her hands together.

"You've got to get it, along with some of that X-Scream." She wiggled in her seat. I'm assuming she had taken Angela's advice and tried some. "I'm getting it in all three. I know Em will totally love it."

That brought back a strange little memory of some Cinnamon body oil and Emmett sticking to his sheets. I let out a small laugh as I shook it out.

"You're getting it, right?" Alice was so persistent.

"I don't see why I would need it." I arched my eyebrows as I ran my hands down the soft material.

"I'm sure Edward would beg to differ."

"Like he'd ever see it." I clamped my hand over my mouth at my mistake. I ran my fingers through my hair as Alice and Rose gave me the confused brows. "I mean... two seconds and it would be on the floor."

_Nice save._

"We'll see." Alice smiled before getting up and going over to Angela, biting a tip off a penis cookie on her way.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

"Wow. Thanks a cake." I shook my head at the sight of the cake that Emmett was proudly displaying. A completely naked female torso with perfectly taught nipples.

"The nipples, right? I had Rose do a little alteration before she left." Em smiled at his work.

Who would have ever thought my brother would become a baker of all things. But fuck, he was good at what he did.

"Yes, sir. Excellent." Jasper licked his lips as he made his way over to us.

"Please, just tell me this isn't a replica of my sister's chest?" I groaned at my own thoughts as I downed the last of my beer.

"Oh, hell no. Alice has this cluster of freckles right here." He pointed right below the right breast.

"Too much, bro." Emmett pounded Jasper on the back as we made our way over to get more beer.

My parents had let us use the house for our little night of debauchery. Beer, cards, pool, and a little surprise for Jas.

We went and grabbed a beer as Jasper was shaking hands with our good friend, Ben.

"Ben, please tell me Ang is gonna hook Alice up with some good Honeymoon stuff?" Jasper was almost as excited about the Slumber Party thing as Alice was.

"Man, you won't be disappointed." Ben laughed and shook his head.

"So, it's not weird or anything that your girlfriend sells sex toys and stuff?" I still couldn't see Angela even touching a dildo let alone selling one.

"At first, it was a little. Then the company gave her products to try for free. Our sex life is amazing and you will not believe how much money she makes. I think she's gonna keep doing it. God, I hope she does." Ben looked like a pretty happy fellow. Lucky bastard.

**/&/**

A few more beers and it was entertainment time. I hoped to God that I hadn't fucked up letting Em arrange it.

I was pleasantly surprised when Jasper was seated in the middle of the room. A lean, tall, long raven haired woman came out in a super short brown skirt and creme colored flowing peasant top, ties lacing up the front.

She nodded to Em as she walked over to Jasper. The music came on and the familiar tune of the Black Crows "Hard to Handle" filled the room. The unexpected part was the sultry female voice that took over the lyrics.

The girl walked around doing her thing during the first verse. She even came and grabbed mine and Em's chins then blew us a kiss. She made her way to Jasper and instructed him to pull the ties. One pull and the blouse came undone. She ripped it off to reveal her white lace bra with her overflowing cups. Then she wiggled her ass on Jasper's lap and he unzipped the back. She stood and slid out of it, kicking it into Emmett's lap. I had to admit, it got me hard seeing the matching white lace thong.

She then stradeled Jasper, letting him tangle his fingers in her hair. She rubbed her chest and hips against him as they explored each other's hair.

She gave a great show and Jasper looked very satisfied when he joined Em and I when it was over.

"Thanks guys. That was amazing." Jasper sighed as he ran his finger through his sweat drenched hair.

"Don't let my sister hear you saying that." Em joined me in a laugh as Jasper just sighed again. At that point, he was pretty trashed.

"You guys are lucky, you know?" Jasper had a dreamy look on his face with his blue eyes glassed over.

"Whys that?" Em asked. "Cause were not stupid enough to get a ball and chain?" Em high fived me at that.

"No, no. That's not it. You've both got women with long flowing hair. Sometimes I wish Alice had long hair. You know, so I could just grab it while I take her. Wrap it around my hand."

"Fuck, Jas. Our sister, remember?" I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts.

"Come on, Eddie. I know Bella probably likes a little hair pull. Unfortunately, I know Rose does. Learned that one the hard way." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Ya, still sorry about that man." I looked to Em in my confused drunken state. "Jas walked in on us while we were... you know. But that's beside the point."

"Ah." I reached for another beer on the table.

"Let it out, Eddie. Neither of us are related to Bella. She a screamer or what?" Jasper looked at me with raised eyebrows.

All I had to based Bella's sexual experiences on is what I heard through our walls and what I had seen that one night she played with her friend. "Screamer? I don't know that I'd say that. She is a talker though."

"Ummm. Dirty talkin' Bella. That's hot. The sex is probably amazin'." Jasper swayed in his seat as he took another hit off his beer.

"Ya." I licked my lips at the thought of what could of happened that afternoon.

"I knew it would be," I heard Em mumble.

"Fuck, Emmett. Can we not get into this now?" I screamed as I got up and stuck my pointer finger at him.

"Sorry. It's the truth." Em just shrugged.

"You fucker! Isn't it enough I know, do you have to rub it in my face?"

"Whoa, guys. What the hell are we talking about?" Jasper asked as he came behind me to stop me from ripping Emmett's head off.

I tried to stare Em down as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Nothing," I uttered through my clenched jaw as I plopped back on the couch. Jasper bounced down next to me as I flipped open my phone. "It's a picture from Alice." I opened it as Jasper looked over with me.

"Oh my fucking hell!" I thought my eyes would fall out of my head.

"Dirty girl Bella. Nice." Jasper smiled as I read the text that went with the pic.

**_She trying to get out of buying it. What do you think? ~A_**

Bella was wearing a black nightie over her t-shirt and jeans. Little black bows right above the breast. I was instantly throbbing hard. I went to text Bella.

**_A sent me pic of u w nightie. If u don't buy it, I'll give A my card # & she'll do it 4 me. ~E_**

I waited a few seconds, not sure of what she would think. After that afternoon, I thought it was safe to step up my game.

My heart jumped when I felt my phone vibrate again.

_**I think u persuaded me. What ru dirty boys up 2? ~B**_

"Oooo, oooo, oooo. Tell her about the hair thing. Maybe she can get Alice to get a wig."

I swear, Jasper was like a giddy school girl. He already knew he was getting a shit load of play in the next few weeks, yet he was still trying to make it more interesting.

I put in the text then submitted it for Jasper's approval. He nodded.

_**We were tlkn bout how sexy ur hair is. Jas says I'm lucky. He thinks u would like it if I pulled it. ~E**_

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett finally caught up. I was still mad at him, but he'd seen more of Bella than I had so it wasn't like it would matter.

"Alice sent Ed a pic of Bella with a nightie over her clothes. Edward told her to buy it then said he wanted to pull her sexy hair."

"Not exactly, but basically." I agreed with Jasper's assessment kinda.

"Am I gonna get decked if I say that's hot?" Em looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I really thought I was okay with it, but I guess I'm still a little pissed off. I'll try, but no more cracks about our sex life."

"Got it." Em nodded as my phone vibrated again.

_**Maybe u could while we celebrate later. ~B**_

_Oh, God. Please don't let her be fucking with me._

I texeted her back as fast as possible.

_**For real? ~E**_

I waited less than twenty seconds for a response.

_**For REAL. ~B**_

"Oooooo, someone's getting it on tonight." Jasper slapped me on the back.

I looked at my watch to see it was only eleven thirty. "Alice has forbidden me to set foot there until one."

"Dude, I'll have you at your doorstep with bow on at exactly one." Em tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"Sure. Thanks."

_I'm actually going to have sex with Bella. Finally!_

_**I'll be hm 1. ~E**_

**BPOV**

A million things ran through my mind as I realized I would be having sex with Edward in less than two hours. Had I shaved close enough? What underwear was I wearing? Should we be in his room or mine? Top or bottom? Up against the wall? On the kitchen counter?

My head was spinning. I poured myself another drink and chugged.

"A little hot after all that sexting?" Alice wrapped her arm around my waist.

"You could say that. I think I might need to buy a few more things. Ang hasn't put everything away yet?" I could feel the two of us swaying as we barely stood.

"Nope. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind you raiding his cash stash. This is an emergency." She winked one of her sparkling green eyes at me.

I was off before she uttered another word.

I ran to Edward's door noticing it was open. I walked in to find Tanya and Jessica sitting on Edward's bed.

"Oh, Bella. Just getting familiar with our favorite spot again." Tanya smiled as Jessica licked her lips.

"Get the fuck out, Tanya." I rolled my eyes while I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Don't think that we've forgotten the last time we were here." Jessica eyed Tanya. "I'm sure Edward hasn't. Didn't he tell you?"

I tried to think of the night he'd showed up with the both of them, drunk off his ass. I was so mad he would even touch them, I left him to the two she-wolves and took it out on Jacob. I think we actually broke his bed that night. Neither of us discussed our exploits of that evening.

"Edward and I don't worry about the past. What we have now is so much better." I smiled and tilted my head with a nod.

Tanya squinted her eyes at me as she grabbed Jessica out of the room.

Before she left, she turned back to me. "I will be back in his bed. Just you wait and see."

I rolled my eyes again as I slammed the door shut behind her. I ran to the floor of Edward's closet and raided his stash.

_This would be a night I would never forget._

**EPOV**

Three minutes till one, Emmett pulled up in front of my place with Jasper and I in tow. We left Jasper in the car as he was seconds away from passing out. He was already lying across the backseat.

My palms were sweaty. My hear was pounding. I could feel my pulse racing through my neck. Plus my dick had been rock solid for at least three hours.

When I opened my door, I found a sight to behold.

Bella was sitting on the back of our couch nibbling on what I assumed was one of Rose's penis cookies. When she saw me as Em shut the door behind me, the cookie hit the floor. I smiled then licked my lips.

I don't think we noticed anyone else was in the room, because we were instantly drawn to each other's lips. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around me just like she had that afternoon. I backed her up to the couch to set her on the edge and lost my balance. Bella bounced out of my arms and onto the couch.

She erupted in a huge fit of laughter that was barely containable.

_Shit! She's totally wasted._

"Alice, how much?" I turned to my sister who was packing up her very large booty of presents.

She looked up at me and sighed. "She's totally shitfaced." She shrugged her shoulders and continued her packing as Em headed to the kitchen to help Rose.

"I am not," Bella giggled as she tried to get to her feet, without much success.

I went around the couch to help her to her feet. When she was up against my chest, her fingers went to work at the buttons on my shirt.

"I think that's our cue." Em grabbed a box and tried to push Alice and Rose out the door.

"Tell Bella to call me when she gets up about tomorrow," Alice yelled before the door shut.

Bella continued with my buttons as my hands stopped her.

"Oh, by the way, you're totally getting a new bed." I looked down at her, completely confused by her statement as she tried to continue with my buttons.

I stopped her again. "Bella. God. As much as I hate to say this, we need to stop."

She looked up at me seemingly concentrating very hard at my words. It was taking a little while to sink in. Another sure sign that she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. Not at all how I wanted our first time to be.

"But, Edward. I really, really want to and I'm so horny I can hardly stand." Her big brown lashes batted at me.

"I am too, but I can't take advantage of you like this."

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted before pushing me away at my chest.

"You're no fun." She turned and swayed her way down the hall to her room.

_Fuck, her ass is beautiful._

Once I got myself together enough to walk, I went to her room.

I walked in to find her in her panties and bra digging through her drawer.

I caught my breath and leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at me and sneered. "I have an itch. If you won't scratch it, I will."

My jaw dropped as she found her little friend and went over to sit on her bed.

I shook my head and walked in, crouching down in front of her. "Bella, I don't think you are even in a state to run battery operated machinery."

She licked her plump lips as her big brown eyes found mine. "You could always do it for me." She held out her little friend to me.

_She was trying to kill me._

"No, love. Not tonight. Soon, I promise."

"Soon?" she questioned.

Then I had the most brilliant idea. "We have a hotel room all to ourselves after the wedding reception. If we can both stay sober long enough, I promise we'll be together."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I kissed her softly as I laid her back, tucking her under the covers.

Her eyes drifted shut almost instantly.

_How the hell am I going to make it through the next forty-eight hours?_

**AN: I know, cockblocked again and by Edward himself this time. Just trust me on this one, it will all work out.**

**Next up is Friday for the rehersal and dinner on Carlisle's yacht. Then Saturday for Alice and Jasper's wedding. I'm not sure if I'm gonna break this up into two chapters or not. Just have to see how long it is when I get done.**

**I do have a thread up over at Twilighted on the AU/AH section. Please come and toss around ideas or comments or even just good Mojito recepies.**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=4069**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out. I had some trouble ending this chapter. I had a lot more to say. Upside is the next chapter won't take as long.**

Chapter 5-The First Twenty-four Hours

**EPOV**

I slowly brought the steaming cup of coffee up to her nose that was poking out from under her bed sheet. I saw her tiny hand grasp the edge, slowly pull it down and tuck it under her arm.

"Good morning, Edward."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm afraid it's already after noon."

"What!?" She sprung up in bed, almost knocking me and the hot coffee over.

I got up and went to sit at the end of her bed, coffee still in hand. "It's fine. You don't have to meet Alice and Rose until four. Alice told me what to pack for you, so I've gotten things together. You can add, subtract, or whatever. Now, I know your head is pounding. Try some." I offered her the cup and her arm slowly came out to accept it, her sheet dropping to her waist in the process.

"Thank you. You didn't need to." She scooted up the bed until her back came to rest on the head board. If it were even possible, she looked even more delicious than she had the night before.

"Bella?"

"Hum?" she uttered as she swallowed a sip.

"What do you remember about last night?"

I really dreaded her answer. I knew in the state she had been in she was most likely Blackout Bella for a good portion of the night.

"Well," she wrapped her hands around the cup. "I remember the party and Rose being late. Then we tried on lingerie. Alice sent you a picture." She looked at me with a furrowed brow, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"She did."

Then I could see it coming back to her as the pink flush slowly rose to her cheeks.

"I told you I would have sex with you and Jasper wanted to pull my hair or something." She bit her lower lip. I could tell the pieces weren't all fitting in the right order.

"Yes about the sex, but no, Jasper didn't want to pull your hair. He actually wanted me to convince you to buy a wig for Alice." I laughed and shook my head before looking back up at her.

"So, you... and I... were going to have sex?"

"Yep." I popped my 'p' like a little boy pulling a lollipop out of his mouth.

"But we didn't?"

"No."

She set her cup on her nightstand and brought her fingers up to rub at her temples. "I wanted to. Badly. I remember that. But I was drunk."

"Right." I let her go with what she remembered. If I had actually elaborated on what really took place, she might have been completely embarrassed.

"So, you were like being a gentleman? Not taking advantage of your best friend slash pretend girlfriend when she was drunk and horny and practically ripping your clothes off?" Her eyebrows were again raised in that way she did when she asked a completely embarrassing question, all crinkled and her eyes open wide.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Huh." She sat back resting on the headboard once again.

"Huh, what?" I looked to her in confusion.

"I guess I just thought, after all these years, if we decided to do it, it would just happen."

I really wasn't sure where she was going with that train of thought, so I thought to remind her of one more thing.

I scooted up in the bed just in front of her and took her hand. "Do you remember what we decided just before you fell asleep?"

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but she shook her head as nothing was coming to her.

"You know after the wedding we have a room all to ourselves, right?"

"Riiiiight."

"I was thinking if we can be sober Edward and Bella for the night, it would be perfect for our first time together." I was slowly rubbing little circles with my thumb on the hand I was holding.

"For real?"

"Yes, for real." I laughed. It wasn't really the declaration I had planned, but I was sure once we made it to that hotel room, everything would come together.

"I got the black nightie."

"I know. I already packed it for you," I said with a sly smile.

She pulled her hand from mine and punched me in the chest. "You're horrible. You know that, right?"

"But that's why you keep me around."

She rolled her eyes and she grabbed her coffee. "I suppose."

I looked over at her clock seeing it was almost one fifteen. "I gotta go, but I'll see you at the rehearsal at six?"

"Yep. I'm just gonna take a shower I think and some Advil before going to meet the girls."

"Okay." She got up to walk toward the bathroom. For the first time, except the night before, she was perfectly at ease with me seeing her more than half naked.

"One more thing. I had a question."

"Alright." She crossed her arms loosely around her torso.

"You said I needed to get a new bed, but you never said why."

"Oh, God," she groaned. "I caught Jessica and Tanya molesting your bed, talking about what good times you all shared in that happy place."

"Oh hell." I shook my head at the thought of my last sexual encounter. "You're right. I should have burned it and got a new one a long time ago. How about we pick out a new one next week?"

Bella licked her lips as she opened the bathroom door. "Looking forward to it." She closed the door behind her.

I came out of my fog as I heard the water start running.

I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car.

_Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night._ I repeated the mantra over and over in my head. I could do. I could wait. God help me.

_**/&/**_

I was in the middle of my trek to the Marina to meet the guys on my father's boat where we were having the rehearsal dinner, when my phone rang.

"Yes, Jas," I answered.

"Just checking to see how things are and if you're even on your way."

"I'm about half way there. Why?"

Jas chuckled on the other end of the line. "Alice told me how Bella attacked you when you came home last night."

I shook my head. "She was drunk. Nothing happened."

"That's what I thought, but I thought you would be making it up to her all morning."

"No, I just let her try to sleep it off. I got both of our bags packed and..." I went through my mental checklist. "Shit! Jas, I gotta go back. I forgot my shoes for tonight. I'll call you back when I'm on my way back."

"Sure, man. Whatever you say."

I ended the call, found a spot to turn around and headed back home.

_**/&/**_

I took the steps two at a time instead of waiting for the elevator. I pulled out my keys and opened the door, about to call out for Bella.

Then I saw. Bella pushed up against the living room wall by none other than Jacob Black.

"What the fuck, man!? Get your hands off of her!" I slammed the door shut, but Jacob didn't move. He just turned his head to meet my stare.

I saw that Bella was only wearing a robe, obviously she had just gotten out of the shower.

"It's not what you think," Bella uttered softly as she tried to press Jacob's massive chest away from her.

"No. No. It's exactly what it looks like." Jacob smiled at me. "I'm trying to get my girl back, by any means."

His smile turned into a smirk and it took me no time at all to make the short trip to connect my fist with his face to wipe it off. Jacob stumbled away from Bella and she was instantly at my side.

"Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes while rubbing my hand up and down her back as she nodded.

"I guess you've been taking some lessons from your brother." Jacob's hand went up to his jaw as I heard it make a loud popping noise.

"Emmett's not the only Cullen with a mean right hook, Jake." Bella laughed a little before turning to me. "He might have hit Jake a few times."

"More than a few. You know I still have ringing in my right ear sometimes. He's lucky I didn't press charges."

I shook my head in confusion and turned to Bella. "Um... when Jake and Emmett were still living at the frat house, Em kinda caught me and Jake... together."

"What? He never said anything. You never said anything."

"It was really embarrassing and Em and I kinda had some problems after that. We've worked them out though."

"You know I would have done the same thing, right?"

Bella laughed as she looked at her feet. "I know you would have tried."

"I understand though. Can't blame the guy for wanting Bella back."

I stepped back from Bella, dropping her hands. I turned to Jake. "What do you know about Em and Bella?"

Jake started laughing a little as his head dropped back. "Fraternity brothers seem to share everything, even Em's story about popping Bella's sweet little cherry."

I shook my head vigorously from side to side looking down. "No. No." I looked up to Jake. "He told me they never slept together."

"He what?" Bella grabbed my arm to turn me to face her.

"He told me the other stuff when we first started dating, but he said you never had sex."

"He told you?" She stepped back then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Bells, it doesn't matter. That story is what brought me to you, but it's not why I stayed." Jacob had inched his way closer to her.

"Why you stayed? So, it was all about fucking my brains out at first?" Bella was seething at this point. I wasn't entirely sure what the hell to do.

"Bella. You are the sexiest, most intelligent woman I've ever met. Every time we are together is like living out every man's fantasy. But I stayed, because I love you and I know if you gave it a chance, you'd realize you love me too."

Bella squinted her eyes and shook her head quickly. "You realize that you just told me you loved me for the first time in front of my boyfriend, right?"

"Seriously, Bells. You think you and Cullen make it work? You couldn't with one, what makes you think you could with another?"

Bella's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist as she continued. "I don't know what Emmett told you, but our relationship was never like that. I was never in love with Emmett. You can't just come into my home and announce those kinds of things."

"I think it's time you leave, Black." I went to stand behind Bella. She was stiff as aboard as I place my hands on her hips.

"We'll talk about this later, Bells." Jake opened the front door and left, but didn't bother closing it.

I went and slammed the door shut before turning back to Bella. Her arms were still tight around her chest. She was glaring at me with a fire I'd never seen before.

"I'm-"

She held up her hand to cut me off. "I can't believe you. I can't believe Emmett. He... I didn't know..."

"He thought since we were together, I needed to know."

"Just another lie." Bella went over and sat on the edge of th couch.

I went and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "I don't know all the things that were going through Em's head when he told me. I thought I knew why he was the way he was around you. When he told me, my whole view of your relationship changed." I remembered how I had snapped at him the night before.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" She looked up at me with huge crocodile tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm still processing it all, I guess. But what Jacob said, it wasn't true, was it?"

"No, Emmett did not pop my cherry. Like it really matters though. It's not like my sex life is any of your business."

Now I could see the anger seeping from her. I rested back on my palms as I tried to take in all her emotions. Anger, hurt, but most of all, I saw fear. This was a complete one eighty from the Bella I had seen that morning.

"Look, Edward. We knew we wouldn't be able to keep this thing up forever. And us having sex would just be another lie to throw on top of the pile."

"Is that what you think? That I just want to fuck you?"

"Well, don't you?" She quirked her head at me.

"If that was the case, I would have done it last night. I want to-"

"Save it." She held her hand up again. Her international sign for me to shut the hell up. "We can continue through this weekend. I'm not going to ruin the vision Alice has of her happy day. After that, we'll figure out how to call it off."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"I just know I have a lot to think about now and I can't..." She swallowed hard like she was holding something back. "I can't do it around you." Her eyes moved to the clock. "It's getting late. I need to get dressed and you need to meet the guys." She got up and moved towards her room. "I'll see you in a few hours." With that, she entered her room and softly closed the door.

_She's leaving me?_ I never thought once this started that would even be a possibility. Where was our happily ever after? Where was our forever?

I wasn't giving up without a fight. If that meant beating the shit out of Jacob Black, so be it. No one was going to take Bella away from me now.

_**/&/**_

**BPOV**

I played the part all evening. Supportive best friend. Perfect girlfriend. The whole bit. Inside, I felt like I was being ripped to pieces.

Every time Edward touched me, kissed me, felt like a lie. I just didn't understand all that had happened in the last few days. It was obvious beyond any thought that he wanted to have sex with me. All the evidence was right there. That's what I assumed had spurned his jealousy at Jake. But why? Except for the physical closeness, had our relationship really changed?

I knew if things developed I would tell him about Em and I, but since it was all pretend I didn't see the need to tell him. But Em being Em had to tell. I still hadn't a chance to talk to Em all evening so I wasn't really sure what all he had told Edward.

I decided to go up to the top deck for a little privacy and to think, but it didn't keep everyone away.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to." Rose came up and rubbed my shoulder before handing me a glass of champagne.

"I just needed to think. I didn't want Alice to see me this way."

Rose ran her fingers through the back of my hair while I took a drink.

"I assume this has to do with Edward. Ever since you came up here he's had that look that someone kicked the shit out of his puppy. You want to tell me why?"

I took a deep breath and started the only place I knew to. "He knows about me and Em. Em told him right after we started dating."

"That fucking moron. He never said a word to me." Rose shook her head. "How's he taking it?"

"Better than I expected, but it all came out after he hit Jake at our apartment this afternoon. Then Jake proceeded to tell me that he'd only sought me out because of the stories Em told about the two of us having sex. And to top it all off, he said he wanted me back and that he loved me."

"Wow." We both took a large drink. "Hate to make this about me or anything, but do you think Edward or Jake know about me?"

I threaded my fingers through hers. "It didn't come up so we'll have to ask Em for sure."

"What are you going to do?"

I looked down over the railing to see the moonlight simmering off the water. "I told Edward I needed some time after this weekend. Maybe I'll go stay with Renee for the summer then find a place before school starts."

"If that's what you think is best, but I think we really need to sit down with my lunk of a man and find out exactly what he told Edward and Jake for that matter."

I tightened my grip and her hand. "Why did I ever start this?"

Rose brought her hand up to my cheek and pulled my gaze to hers. "Because you love Edward and you always have. Don't let this fuck up your chance to be really happy."

_**/&/**_

**EPOV**

I had the worst fucking nights sleep in months. Not only was Emmett snoring louder than a freight train, but it was the first night in at least six months that I couldn't just check on Bella while she slept.

As soon as I could, I made my way down to the front desk. Thank God mine and Bella's room was ready so I went ahead and check in. I grabbed my stuff from the guys room and made my way to my new room. I knew it was still early, but I wanted to give Bella a key in the hopes that maybe we could talk at sometime alone.

I knocked softly on their door. Seconds later I was being dragged in by Alice.

"Well, someone's a bundle of energy today."

"I'm getting married today!" The excitement radiated throughout the room. "How's Jasper? Is he nervous?"

"Relax, Alice." I put my hands on her shoulders to settle her down. "He's still sleeping."

"Sleeping?" A look of disappointment crossed her face as her head dipped down.

I pulled her chin up to look in her eyes. "Hey, he's just getting the extra rest now cause he knows he'll be up all night."

She smiled at that explanation. "I guess that's why Bella and Rose are still asleep then." She winked at me. "Go ahead and wake them. I'm going to spend some time in the huge bathtub in there." She pointed to the bedroom.

I went ahead and made my way into the bedroom. I silently shut the door behind me as I looked to the two women lying in bed... together.

When I say together, I mean together. Like glued to each other. Rose was spooned up against Bella's back. She had her arm slung over Bella's torso. Their fingers were interlaced and pulled together in the middle of Bella's chest.

If it wasn't so confusing, I might have found it arousing. I knew Bella and Rose had a love/hate relationship so I never expected to ever find them in a position like that.

Bella started to stir a little and her eyes started to flutter open. She went to stretch a little when she noticed me standing there. She squinted and stared me down. She took Rose's hand from hers and Rose just turned over, continuing to sleep. She got out of bed just in her tank top and shorts leading me to the front room.

Once we were in the front room, she let it rip.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready with Jasper."

"I wanted to give you this." I pulled out the second key card to our room and placed it in her hand. "I went ahead and checked us in. I really didn't get much sleep."

She looked at the key in her hand for a few seconds before sighing. "Thanks, I guess. Didn't mean to snap at you. It's just-"

"I understand," I began. "You're still pissed at me. I get it, but can you just give me a few minutes to talk to you?"

She scratched at her forehead before giving me the nod to go on.

"I know this whole situation is fucked up and it's all my fault for suggesting it. I know we've both made our suggestions and innuendos, but we seemed to cross another line yesterday." I ran my hand through my hair as she just stood there and listened to me. "I will support whatever decision you make about weather to end this pretend thing of ours or not. I just can't lose you. I don't know what my life would be like without you. To tell you the truth, the thought makes me physically hurt."

She giggled a little at my admission.

"I know, seeing me in pain is a nice laugh right now, but I'm serious. After this weekend, please let me take you home so we can really talk about this."

She looked up at me from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. "Okay."

"That's all I ask." I wanted to touch her so bad at that moment. My palms itched to caress her tinted cheeks. Thank God for the one time I needed an interruption.

"Bells, where did you... Oh, hi Edward." Rose came out of the bedroom at the perfect moment.

"Sorry, I was just saying good morning." I took Bella's hand and turned her towards me. My hand found her cheek as I pulled her in close. "Good morning, love," I breathed on her lips the second before pressing mine to hers.

Her hand went to my chest and pulled at my t-shirt, bringing me in closer. I felt our tongues collide in one perfect moment. She was giving just as much as I was at that point.

Just then, Rose made her presence known which made Bella step back.

"We need to start getting ready." She patted her hand against my chest as my heart beat wildly.

"So..." I looked over to Rose who had a grin a mile wide on her face. "I'll see you in a bit?"

"Ya." She smiled a genuine smile that reached her delicious chocolate orbs.

I swooped in for on last soft peck and turned out the door before I totally lost control.

I stood with my head against the door as I heard Rose's voice perk up.

"I guess this means no visits to Florida this summer?"

Bella hadn't told me about any plans to visit her mother so I continued to ease drop.

"After that kiss, I think I'd be crazy to spend another night away from him."

_Wow!_ Big boost for my ego.

"I still need to talk to Emmett, so we will just have to see."

"Okay. I'm still pissed at him about not telling either of us he talked to Edward. He better have one hell of an explanation."

_Holy fuck! Rose knows about Em and Bella?_

**AN: Yes, Rose already knew. If you guys are really nice, I'll give you a juicy flashback in the next chapter about it. Just review with who's POV you would like it in. Choices are Rose, Bella, Emmett, or third person. Anyway you slice it, it's gonna be good.**

**Plus, we have Alice's wedding and a night in a hotel room to look forward to. Hope you all are as excited as I am.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****The responses I got from the last chapter were heavily in favor of Emmett's point of view. It was a little harder than I thought it would be, but it turned out delicious if I may say so myself. So after a hefty dose of Emmett, we go back to Edward! Yum.**

**Check out the AN at the bottom for more info.**

**I'm not SM, just like playing with her characters.**

Chapter 6-Revelations

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper felt like he needed a swim to calm him down since he'd been going fucking nuts since he woke up. Fortunately, he took Edward and my dad with them leaving me to my mid-morning nap.

I was just about to drift off when I heard a knock at the door.

To my surprise, Bella pushed her way in the second I opened it.

"We need to talk." She went to the couch and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Oooookay." I took a seat next to her and put my arm on the back of the couch.

She looked pissed yet scared at the same time. I had no idea what would come next.

"Why did you tell Edward about us?" She brought her eyes up to meet mine.

"What's the big deal? You guys talked about it, right?" I talked to Edward weeks ago. Of course he did.

"Ya. Yesterday." She nervously started scratching at her scalp and running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't understand. He acted like he's cool with it. He knows we were in high school when it started."

"Em... Edward and I... we..." Her eyes were welling up with tears. She was beginning to scare me.

I moved my hand from the back of the couch to her shoulder and started massaging. "Bella, baby. You need to tell me what's going on."

"We lied. Edward and I have been pretending to be together. We just wanted to get some people off ours backs, so we decided to fake it. That's why I didn't tell him. He's not really in love with me, but I'm more in love with him now than ever and I don't know what to do." Her soft tears turned into sobs.

I pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair while I pressed my lips to her forehead.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I'd seen them together. I'd talked to them. I'd seen them practically rip each other's clothes off in front of me. I knew she was in love with him since forever. And I was for fuck's sake positive he was in love with her.

"I don't know what's going on, baby, but he loves you. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. You should have seen how he ripped my ass the other night just for talking about us."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose on my shirt sleeve. "Really?"

"Really. He loves you, Bells. I know how much you've always loved him. I've been painfully aware of that for years." My eyes focused on the wall as I swallowed the lump that had developed in my throat.

"Hey." She grabbed my chin and brought my eyes back to hers. "You know how much you mean to me?"

"Yes." I nodded while taking a deep breath. "I know, but you were never in love with me."

"I know, but you've got Rose and I'm always gonna be here for you." She rubbed her thumb against the apple of my cheek.

"I'm lucky. It's just always kinda been a blow to my ego knowing how I can make you really... feel, but you wouldn't even give me a chance."

She nodded. She understood that it was really hard for me to separate our special relationship and our friendship for a long time. I tried for a long time to deny that I had those feelings for her. I was even very upfront with Rose from the beginning. Thank God, Rose accepted it all. More than I could ever hope for.

"I'm sorry, you know I am. But you told him without talking to me first, then Jake busts out with some story about you bragging about banging me."

"What the fuck? Jake? Where does he fit in this mess?"

"Edward didn't tell you that he and Jake got into it at the apartment yesterday?" I shook my head then put it in my hands, my elbows at my knees. "Ya. He told me the reason he came after me in the first place was because of some wild story about you popping my cherry, but he had fallen in love with me while just fucking me. Now he wants me back."

I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I shook my head as my gaze moved back to Bella's. "I remember getting drunk and talking about how much I had wanted to, but I never said I actually did. I swear to you, Bells. I would never talk about that with the likes of him. I only told Edward because I wanted him to hear my side. I wanted him to know he should never let you go if he had any brain in his head."

"Em," she sniffled. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell him you love him. If he hasn't got the balls to say it first, you're gonna have to make the first move."

"You're right. I know your right." She sniffled a little and tried to give me a weak smile. "I guess I'm not really mad at any of you. I'm mad at myself for this whole fucking situation."

I let out a little chuckle. "I guess it is pretty fucked up when you take a step back and look at it all."

"And then how Edward saw me and Rose this morning. I know he's gonna ask questions-"

I cut her off right there. "What were you and Rose doing this morning?" I quirked up my brow.

She shook her head from side to side. "Not like that, sweetie. We were just spooned up while we were asleep. You know, like we always do."

"Guess that's gonna stop too, huh?" I dropped my head with a playful sigh.

"Only if you want to include Edward." She laughed fully. "I'm not sure you'd be willing to share with your brother."

"Ya... maybe not the best idea. At least we'll always have our memories."

We both laughed as I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head.

"Mind blowing memories," she sighed as she cuddled into my side, resting her cheek on my chest.

_**Emmett's 21st Birthday...**_

"Rosie, I'm home," I called out as soon as I hit the door to our apartment.

My birthday had fallen during the week so we weren't having the big bash until the weekend. Rosie tortured me for weeks with a surprise for my actual birthday that I would never forget. With Rose, that meant lots and lots of what she called "monkey sex".

I kicked off my shoes then stripped down to just my jeans and t-shirt in anticipation. I should have known she would never disappoint.

It was then Rose came out from our bedroom in only a silk red robe that hit about mid thigh. I licked my lips as I took in her curves. Her calves, her thighs, her hips, her breasts... all were stunningly perfect.

"Where have you been, bad boy? We've been waiting for so long."

"We?" _Oh fuck. What did she do?_

She wiggled her index finger at me to follow her into our bedroom. I had no idea what lay ahead, but with my Rose leading the way, anything was possible.

As soon as I walked in the door, I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. Bathed in a royal blue silk robe, sat Bella on the edge of the bed with her legs underneath her.

"Happy birthday, Em." Bella's always alluring blush crept to her cheeks.

Rose closed the door behind me and went to sit next to Bella. They joined hands as I stood there in complete and utter shock.

"We wanted to do something special. Something you'd never forget." Rose began to rub circles with her thumb across Bella's hand.

"Bella, what..." I was too stunned to even ask the hundreds of questions that were forming in my mind.

Bella rose up from the bed and came to stand in front of me. She placed her hands on my chest, taking one slow deep breath before beginning.

"Rose asked me to help her with a special present for you. At first, I wasn't sure what she was getting at. She explained that this was something only I could share with the two of you. She would never trust any other woman to join the two of you. Since she's knows about how we've been together before and that she and I are the only ones you've ever been any kind of intimate with, it would be sort of natural for it to be the three of us."

"There are a few ground rules though." Rose circled behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder. "You know, anything goes with me, as usual. But with Bella, all the old rules apply. You can touch her, kiss her, make her cum, which I hope you do." I could see her wink at Bella. "But I'm the only one who gets to have that huge cock of yours in my pussy."

I swallowed hard as my dick went rock solid. I looked down to Bella in a silent question. She nodded that she was really okay with it as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Bella's hands went to the hem of my shirt while Rose's grabbed at the back. They pulled it over my head and threw it to the side.

I immediately felt my skin light on fire as Bella's lips travels across my chest and Rose's tongue danced around my shoulder blades. My right hand made it's way behind me to find the ties of Rose's robe while my left went in front of me to find Bella's. I pulled them at the same time to find they were both completely bare underneath. I groaned as they both pressed their bare breasts against me at the same time. They let their robes fall to the floor as my right hand stroked Rose's thigh and my left came up to cup Bella's breast.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed as my thumb circled her nipple. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. There was no way I was having that. I ducked my head down and brought my lips crashing down to hers. She surrendered easily as my tongue swept across hers. I had almost forgotten how sweet she tasted.

I felt Rose's hand reach for the button on my jeans as I parted from Bella. They both stood in front of me and pulled my jeans along with my boxers off, freeing my almost painful erection. Rose stroked me a little trying to pull me over towards the bed.

Bella and Rose laid side by side on their backs while I stood admiring them at the foot of the bed. How on earth I ever got that lucky, I'll never know, but both my girls were wet and glistening for me already.

"What do you want to do with us, baby?" I knew my Rose was a wicked girl in the sack, but I never imagined she would be up for a threesome of sorts. Then she and Bella laced their fingers together. Rose started fingering her pussy with her free hand while Bella massaged one of her breasts.

"Come on, Em. It's no fun if we have to do all the work ourselves." Bella winked at me and gave me a coy smile as she pinched her taught little pink nipple.

I took on their challenge. I knelt down on the bed in between their thighs. My right hand batted Rose's fingers from her dripping wet center. "I believe that's my job." I plunged two fingers deep inside of her and began pumping.

My left hand slid up and down Bella's wet folds before my thumb circled her swollen clit and my two fingers found their way inside of her as well.

"God, Em," Bella moaned.

Rose's eyes were rolling back in her head as I finger fucked both of them. It was amazing watching them both wiggle and writhe at the slightest curve of my fingers.

Their moans increased as I started going faster, both my thumbs ferociously worked their clits. They were squeezing each other's hands so hard, I was sure one was going to break the other if they didn't cum soon.

I didn't have to wait long. As soon as Bella started to quiver, Rose followed. Both of my hands were dripping wet with their cum as their muscles clenched my fingers in harmony. Watching them cum at the same time was the most beautiful and fucking sexy thing I had ever seen.

When they started to calm down, I brought my Bella drenched fingers to my mouth and sucked every bit of her juices. "So sweet."

Bella's eyes were fixed on mine while I brought my Rose soaked fingers to my lips. I turned my gaze to my beautiful Rosie. "Perfect, as always."

I moved in between Rose's legs and swooped down to give her a kiss. "I think it's time to give little Em some attention," I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my cock at her entrance.

As my lips found Rose's, Bella's hand found my ass. I moaned into Rose's mouth as Bella's hand made it's way down the curve of my ass, then in between my thighs to play with my balls. I'm sure I could have cum any second, but Rose had other ideas.

I was suddenly flipped onto my back. Before I knew it, Bella's lips were wrapped around my cock while Rose's tongue attacked my nipples. I was in heaven.

Bella ran her tongue from base to tip then sucked gently on the head. She remembered just how I liked it. The sensation got me even harder and made me quiver against her lips.

"I think he's ready for that pussy of yours." Bella sat up while keeping her fingers wrapped around my cock.

Rose dipped her head down and swiped a bit of precum from my tip. "Most definitely."

Rose went to straddle my hips as I pulled Bella down next to me. I whispered in her ear, "I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours while Rose rides my cock."

Bella pulled back and caressed my cheek. "Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets."

Bella's thighs straddled my face and I took in the sweet smell of her tasty juices. As my tongue darted out to taste her, Rose slammed herself down on my cock causing my moan to vibrate against Bella's center.

"Fuck," Bella moaned as she started to quiver.

My tongue darted in, out, and around all of Bella's delicious pussy as my Rose rode my cock like a Harley on a bad stretch of road. I could tell they were holding on to each other for leverage which in itself was hot. Then I felt Bella's fingers scratching through my pubic hair until they found Rose's clit. I felt like I was flying off at cliff at the fucking amazing sensation and knowledge that she was fingering Rose, trying to get us both to cum. I started thrusting my cock and my tongue faster. I wanted both of them to cum with me. I hummed against Bella's center as they both started moaning and panting heavily.

"God... Em... Bells... I'm there." Rose began to tighten around me as we started to set her off.

I grabbed one of Bella's ass cheeks and ground her pussy against my mouth as I filled my Rose with my enormous load. We all came one after the other in the most amazing fucking orgasm I had ever experienced.

Bella moved herself off of me, curling up on my right as Rose curled up on my left. Bella grabbed my chin and brought her lips to mine, licking and sucking her juices from my lips and tongue. To my surprise, as soon as Bella was done, Rose took over cleaning up the rest from my lips.

When she pulled back, I stared deep into her brilliant blue eyes. "That was the best birthday present ever."

I could feel Bella's fingertips making circles on my hip. "It's not over... yet."

I turned to give Bella a coy smile then back to Rose.

"Were gonna see what you're made of tonight, Cullen. Hope you don't plan on sleeping anytime soon."

With that, the three of us continued the first of several nights in that bed together. I was the luckiest son of bitch on the face of the earth.

_**/&/**_

I was brought out of my amazing birthday memories by Bella's deep breathing against my chest. I always loved when my girls slept in my arms. I knew, no matter what happened between Edward and Bella, she would always be my girl. We had something so different from what I had with Rose. It was love, just not the kind to make a marriage out of. That was the love I had with my Rose. My Rose...

That moment had me realizing that I'd been waiting to feel something when I was already feeling it all along. Rose was the one for me. I'd been with her for six years. She was an intricate part of every single thing in my life. I knew it was way past time for me to man up and make her my wife.

"What the fuck, man?"

I looked up to see Edward closing the door to the suite staring at Bella sleeping in my arms. I nudged Bella to wake her up, all the while keeping focused on my brother's eyes.

"Mmmm, what? I don't want to put on the dress yet." Bella snuggled deeper into my chest as she began to wake.

"Bells, wake up. Edward's here."

Bella stretched and turned to see Edward waiting at the door.

"Hey," she finally muttered to him after a second.

"Hey. What's going on?" Edward walked cautiously towards us.

"Em and I needed to talk. I guess I was still pretty tired after the last couple of days." She yawned. "I must have dozed."

She got up from the couch and went over to Edward. She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest. His face instantly calmed as he took a deep breath, his nose buried in her hair.

"Alice is probably wondering where I am by now. I should go." She turned her head to look up at Edward. "You'll be good?"

Edward glared at me for a second then looked back down at her. He kissed her nose as he rubbed her back. "I'll try."

She gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm gonna hold you to that." She looked reluctant to leave, but she let go of him and made her way out the door.

Edward turned that glare back on me as the door clicked shut. "Are you going to make me go back on my word and kick your ass?"

I sighed deeply as I saw how truly fucked up the two of them were. I decided I wasn't going to let them screw it up any more. I was going to say what needed to be said.

"She wanted to know why I told you about the two of us without talking to her first. She told me you two were just pretending to be together. What the fuck is that? You've been head over heels for her for years and I'm positive she feels the same. Get some balls and make it real before you lose her for good."

Edward looked more than a little shocked. "She feels the same? You're sure?"

I got up from my comfy spot and went to my little brother's side. "She loves you. Now get over all this stupid bullshit and fucking tell her you love her too. Play your cards right and you'll probably get lucky tonight."

I left him to chew on those words and think of a couple things I might have to do to help those two along.

_**/&/**_

**Edward's POV**

"To Jasper and Alice!" I ended my best man's toast as everyone seconded my sentiment.

The wedding had been everything Alice had ever dreamed of and Jasper seemed pretty happy too after he'd stopped puking.

Me? My sights were on Bella almost all evening. She was radiant to say the least in a flowing light yellow gown.

She looked so happy the entire night. She drank, she danced, she even sang, but only as backup to Alice.

I finally took the chance towards the end of the night to have her in my arms.

"Dance with me?"

She turned from where she was standing with Rose. She finished her glass of champagne and handed it to Rose before taking my hand.

I hadn't planned a special song or exactly what I was going to say, but when I heard the voice of Elvis Costello linger throughout the night, it was perfect.

I held her close as I remembered the words to the song and how much they related to how I was feeling at that moment. I brought her as close to me as possible as the last of the song played. My lips went to her ear as I whisper the words that meant so much at that moment.

_She may be the reason I survive_

_The why and wherefore kind of life_

_The one I care for through the rough and ready years_

_Me, I'll take the laughter and your tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_And when she goes I've got to be_

_The meaning of my life is_

_She... She_

_Oh, she._

I pulled back at that moment and saw the tears silently flowing from her eyes. She knew. She knew everything I wanted to say and hadn't had the courage to yet. I knew for sure it was the right moment, then... Alice.

Bella was ripped from my arms by the pixied bride. "I'm throwing the bouquet. It's gotta be you or Rose. Come on."

And just like that the moment was gone.

Rose caught the bouquet and I swear Emmett was happier about it than she was. He scooped her up in his arms and whispered in her ear as he twirled her around. Rose threw her head back and laughed the most genuine laugh. That's what I wanted. To be free like that and really mean it. Have Bella in my arms and no wall between us. I decided I needed to get her alone and not let her go until she knew I loved her with everything I had.

_**/&/**_

The reception quickly wrapped up after that. Before I knew it, I was sweating bullets walking with Bella up to our room.

We walked in the door and she kicked off her shoes instantly.

"I've wanted to do that since the second I slipped them on." She rubbed at her heal as she hopped across the floor.

I laughed at how absolutely beautiful she was as she flopped down on the edge of the bed. I knew she was tipsy, but thankfully not drunk. I slipped off my jacket and went to sit next to her, but before I got there she got up and shot towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get out of this dress and into something comfortable." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Maybe... you should do the same."

I shook my head a couple of times as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She had been in a great mood all day since she had talked to Emmett. Then the dance and her tears. Then she's telling me to get comfortable. I wasn't sure I wanted to be wearing my flannel lounge pants when I confessed my love for her, but who was I to deny her anything.

After shedding everything but my boxers, I sat on the edge of the bed holding my lounge pants and trying to decide how the fuck I was going to do what I wanted to do next.

I heard the bathroom door creak open, but I couldn't turn around. My heart was beating out of my chest, my palms were sweating, and I thought I was almost going to pass out. Then with one word, it all melted away.

"Edward."

Her silky voice floated through the room, reminding me of exactly what I was doing.

I turned as I heard her bare feet padding against the floor.

"Do you like it?"

My jaw dropped as my eyes scanned her flawless body wearing that fucking black teddy and matching panties.

"I... I..." I couldn't believe she was standing before me like every fantasy come true. "I love it."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she slowly made her way over to me.

Her knee came to knock my legs apart so she could stand between them. Her hand slightly trembled as she brushed her fingertips across my cheek.

"I can't do it any more. I don't want to pretend. Edward, I..." The words didn't come as I saw the tears form in her eyes.

It was now or never.

I brought my hands up to rest on her hips. I took in a deep ragged breath before I could begin.

"I can't do it either. I don't want to any more." I swallowed hard as a tear ran down her cheek. I stood, bringing my forehead to rest against hers as I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Please don't cry, baby. I don't think that's what either of us want right now."

"What... do you want, Edward?"

I brought my lips up to her forehead and place a kiss in the center before pulling back to look her in the eyes. Both my hands were on her cheeks, my thumbs caressing her rose colored flesh.

"To do two things I've never done before."

"Two?" She sniffled as she searched my eyes for my meaning.

"First, I need to tell you what I should have years ago. Something that has always been just below the surface between the two of us but I've been so fucking scared I'd lose you, I haven't." I fixed my eyes on hers as she took to biting her lower lip. "Bella, I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember, I've just been such a coward. I'm still scared to death, but I just can't keep it to myself anymore."

A brilliant smile swept across her perfect lips. All the fear and anguish melted away as the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. I slowly lowered my mouth to hers and was a little bit taken back when she grabbed the back of my head, ravaging my lips. Our tongues battled for dominance as we wrapped ourselves up in each other. I could feel her nipples harden through the thin material and rub against my chest. I knew she could feel my hardness digging into her hip when she moaned as I couldn't help but press harder against her.

I pulled myself from her lips to devour her neck. "You feel what you do to me, Bella? I want you in every way. Please tell me I'm not too late."

Her actions were telling me she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, but she hadn't uttered a word. The breathy moans were nice though. I would have killed to know what she was thinking at that moment.

"You said..." I sucked at her pulse point as her voice met my ears as barely a whisper. "You said there were two things. What's the other?"

I smiled against her neck before leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down to her chin before pulling away.

"I want to show you." The next part was hard to admit to say the least, but she had to know. "You know my history is tainted to say the least, but I have never, never made love to anyone before. Let me show you how much you mean to me. I want to make love to you, Bella."

Her silent tears began to stream down her face once more as she threaded her fingers through my hair. I moaned as she scratched at my sweet spot. I looked to see her brilliant smile return to her lips.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." I felt her fingertips making little circles on the back of my neck causing goosebumps rise over every inch of my body. "I've wanted this for so long, I can't believe it's actually happening."

"So, I'm not the only one that's been hiding things?"

She dropped her gaze down to my chest. "No. I've been scared too. So scared I did a lot of things I shouldn't of."

"Really? Like what?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but it's what came out of my mouth at the moment.

"You want the list?" She let out a soft laugh. "Not telling you how much I love you all these years has to top the list."

"Bella..." She loved me. "Let's not make any more mistakes."

"Then you better go get the things we need out of my bag. I have a feeling we will be making up for lost time all night long."

I practically sprinted over to her bag and grabbed the box of condoms inside. I was back to her in an instant. I brought my lips down to hers. In that brilliant second everything was right with the world. Our hands began to roam. Mine finding her perfect breast and circling her nipple. Hers skimming down my back and firmly squeezing my ass.

I smiled against her lips at the sensation, then pulled back.

"And if you didn't know already, you have the most amazing ass."

I had to laugh at that. "Not half as amazing as yours. The things I've wanted to do to you." My lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck.

"God, Edward. You have to know what I want to do to you right now," she panted as she tipped her head giving me better access as I sucked and kissed my way up to her earlobe.

"I have an idea."

I guess that was all she needed. I was suddenly pushed down on the bed with my Bella on top of me.

She slowly began kissing across my chest, teasing at my nipples with the tip of her tongue. I couldn't stand her skin being so close yet having that teddy in the way. I bunched it up in my hands, pulling her up, then bringing it over her head.

I stopped her from leaning forward down on me. I had to take in one of the most magnificent sights ever before my eyes.

"Perfect." My hand went to her breast. I caressed her nipple for the first time without anything in the way.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Bella closed her eyes as I continued to explore.

"I'm sure it would feel better if..." I took her by surprise as I flipped us over, lying myself on top of her. "If I did this." I lowered my mouth to her pert mound and began to tease her nipple with my tongue. "You taste so good, baby."

"Oh, fuck. Edward." She grabbed a fist full of my hair and pressed me down to on her breast.

"I knew I loved that mouth of yours." I ravaged her lips as I pressed my erection into her thigh.

"Someone's excited," she whispered against my lips.

"I can't wait to be inside you."

Her hands went directly to my boxers and started tugging them down. I pulled up off her to stand and take them off as she wiggled herself out of her panties. She sat up and grabbed my cock, pumping it with her soft, warm hand.

She eyed the box of condoms, then looked back to me.

"We'll get there. Just give me a few minutes, okay?" I scooted her into the middle of the bed so I could take in the vision of her body laid before me. "Perfect." I knelt between her legs then lifted my hand to her breast. I trailed my fingertips around her nipples and down to her bellybutton. I went further down to her soft, smooth skin just above her dripping wet center. I parted her lower lips, eliciting a soft moan as I slid two fingers inside her.

"Edward, stop teasing."

I swooped down, bringing my tongue to circle her throbbing clit. Her thighs went over my shoulders as she arched her back. Her sweetness filled my mouth as she came violently. I lapped up every bit I could before she pulled me off of her.

She grabbed the box of condoms, tearing it open then taking a package out. She handed the box back to me and I tossed it aside. She ripped open the package and began rolling it on me.

I looked down to her a little shocked that she was going as fast as I wanted to. She noticed my expression and answered my unspoken question.

"I can't wait any longer."

"Me either." I laid her back on the bed and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Right now, I just need you in me fast and hard."

"God, yes." I slammed into her in one single motion.

I was suddenly dizzy with lust as her muscles wrapped around me.

"Oh fuck. You feel so good. So tight."

"Ummm... ohhhh..." she moaned as I picked up speed. "Never been... ugh... with someone so... Oh lord... So big before."

Her legs wrapped around my waist and dug her heals into my ass pulling me deeper inside of her. I couldn't help but shove my tongue through her parted lips. My thrusts, her hips, our tongues, it was all building so fast. Both of her hands moved from my back to my hair, scratching once again at my sweet spot. I grew even larger inside her as I felt my eminent release.

"Cum with me, Isabella."

I could feel her walls collapse around me, milking every drop from me. We moaned and panted as we came for what seemed like hours. The euphoria seemed never ending as I took Bella to the brink of oblivion for the first time.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of her, rolling us over so she was lying on top of me.

"Never before," she panted.

"Never before what?" I wrapped both my arms around her as we tried to catch our breath.

"It's never been like that before. I think my toenails even felt like they were on fire and that was just the first time."

"First of many." I kissed her forehead.

"Damn right. I've got plans for you."

"Really?" I pulled her back to look her in the eye. "Do tell."

"Why do you think I got the big box? I'm not letting you out of this room for at least the next twelve hours."

"The things I could do to you in twelve hours. Yum." I licked my lips at the thought of tasting her everywhere.

"Show me what you got, Cullen."

"Oh, I will." I pulled her on top of me, kissing her, starting round two.

_**/&/**_

**AN: Good, right? Please let me know what you all thought and where you might think things will go from here. I know it's about to get a tad more interesting.**

**As for the delay in this chapter, I actually have a really good excuse. One June 23rd, I gave birth to my second child, a son my hubby and I named Gavin. It was fairly traumatic for all of us and we were in the hospital for almost four days. Now we are home and finally getting into a routine. So now Gavin's nap time gives me a little time to work on writing.**

**Thanks for being so patient and continuing to read my story. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter was kicking my butt, sorry to say. Three drafts later and I think it turned out damn good.**

**Chapter 7-Sometimes Good Things Come in Threes**

**BPOV**

I stood in that bathroom for what seemed like forever. On one side of the sink sat my pink tank top and flannel pajama pants. On the other, the infamous black nightie with matching panties. I knew what I wanted to do. I knew where I wanted the night to lead, but I was still considering going pink instead of black.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I knew the pink would only make me chicken out. I had to take Emmett's advice and beat Edward to the punch. I knew if I had the black nightie on, I would have to speak, with my body as well as my words.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I became that shy sixteen year old girl again. Yes, I looked sexy as hell, but all my insecurities bubbled to the surface. The look on his face was exactly what I had wanted. He was taking in every inch of exposed and barely covered skin. Yet, it wasn't all lust in his eyes. I saw what I could only describe as adoration.

I took the chance and stood in between his legs. When his hands found my hips, my whole body felt like it was on fire. My head became an addled mess. I tried to push the words out, but they just wouldn't come.

Then he did the one thing I never expected. He went first.

In true fucked up Edward and Bella fashion, he told me he had loved me. It turned out we had both been holding it in for just as many years, terrified to lose one bit of what we already had. Then he told me he wanted to make love to me. My heart practically exploded in my chest at the very real possibility of all my dreams coming true.

Then he said that he didn't want us to make anymore mistakes and I couldn't take it anymore. I made him dig the box of condoms out of my bag. I knew he said he wanted to take it slow. He tried, I tried. Then when he made his way down my body to my core, he tasted me. My head swirled with so many emotions it was so hard to decipher any of my actions at the moment I came harder than I had ever in my entire life.

I couldn't wait any longer. It wasn't a choice anymore, it was inevitable. I had to have him inside of me. He was much bigger than anyone I had ever been with before, yet it didn't hurt. It felt like I had been waiting to be completely filled by him forever. Then the years of want coupled with all the intense passion swept both of us up and had us coming within a few moments. It was fast, but perfect and I wouldn't have traded it for a thing.

After we had both sufficiently gotten warmed up for our second try, I took the reigns. I had him sit up leaning against the headboard while I grabbed another condom. I knelt between his legs and slowly slid it down his dangerously hard shaft. I positioned my knees on either side of his pelvis as his arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly slid him into me. I raised and lowered myself while kissing every inch of his face. I whispered "I love you" more time than I could count. Our chests heaved together as our breathing became more rapid. My heartbeat sped up as he pressed me further against him. The sweat gathering on our bodies made our chests slick and helped aid in the wonderful graceful rhythm we had found.

I felt his hands roaming all over my backside as he nipped and licked at my neck. I had my hands anchored on his shoulders as I lifted myself up and down. One of his hands lowered down to my ass and began to kneed my flesh. I felt his hips coming up to meet me. The increase in speed and friction caused moans from Edward's mouth that had my juices constantly flowing. I knew I would spend the rest of my life trying to make him moan exactly that way.

I felt his mouth at my shoulder, then his teeth softly biting into my skin. Our pace hurried as I could feel us both close to our end. As if I needed any more pleasure at that moment, I felt his hand slide between us, his fingers slowly began circling my clit. I took to biting down on his shoulder as I shuddered involuntarily against him. I felt him pulse inside of me as my muscles clenched against every glorious inch of him.

We instinctively curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

I awoke not even an hour later to the feeling of of Edward's hard cock digging into my thigh. He was deep into sleep, dreaming about me hopefully. I took it upon myself to explore what I hadn't yet.

I slowly pulled the sheets down to expose my perfect new lover. I could spend days just staring at his perfectly toned physic. The only part of him I hadn't seen before that night was his magnificent mid section. The way his hips made that perfect v had the heat between my thighs returning. I wasn't sure if it was something he did on a regular basis, but all his public hair was perfectly manscaped. I couldn't help but let my fingers trail from his hip to brush through the hair at the base of his cock. It twitched as I started drawing little circles through the reddish curls.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I looked to see his magnificent green eyes flutter open.

"What are you doing?" He brought his hands up and put them behind his head.

"Exploring." I smiled and licked my lips before lowering my head to kiss lightly at his hip. "You got your turn, now it's mine."

My hand wrapped around the base of his cock as I kiss lightly from one hip to the other. My nipples hardened as they brushed against his balls.

"Bella, stop teasing." He used my own words against me.

I gave him my own crooked smile and winked at him before my tongue darted out to taste the tip of him.

"Yummy." I licked my lips and pumped my hand around him before taking all I could of him in my mouth.

I began to suck him while swirling my tongue around him. My favorite moans passed through his lips encouraging me further. I felt his fingers thread through my hair as I took his tip to hit the back of my throat.

Suddenly, I was pulled up off him and flipped onto my back. He had the condom on before I could even blink. I laughed as he jumped back on the bed, bringing my legs up so my ankles were on either side of his head. He entered me swiftly hitting a spot inside me I never knew existed.

I took in the glorious new feeling with every thrust. I was still amazed at his size and that we fit so perfectly together. No other man was ever able to fill me so completely.

So there I laid after another Edward filled escapade, tangled up in the sweaty bed sheets while he answered the door for room service at three in the morning.

"Champagne, my love?"

"Edward, that's Cristal."

"Of course it is. Only the best for you, love." Edward poured us each a glass as I sat up and took a few grapes from the fruit tray he had ordered also.

I took a sip and was entranced by the way the bubbles danced on my tongue. "I could so get used to this."

"Good, cause I plan on making up to you in a million different ways. Tonight is just the first." He leaned in and gave me a long lingering kiss before settling beside me.

"Do you think maybe we should talk a little about what's going on?" He asked like he thought I'd say no.

"You mean about what we just did three times or about our confessions?" I put a grape up to his lips. He complied by opening them and let me push it in his mouth.

"Everything. The last couple of days. Tonight. Everything."

I took a drink of my champagne for courage, not sure I was really ready for all of it.

"I guess I should start by apologizing for what I did after Jake left the apartment." His back went ramrod straight, but I knew I needed to go on. "I realized I wasn't really mad at you for anything that happened. It was just so messed up, for years... you know." He nodded as he took my hand. "I still don't know exactly what Emmett told you about us, but I'm sure there was some he left out. When I went to talk to him this morning, I explained to him why I hadn't told you myself. It wasn't real and until or if it was going to be I hadn't planned on telling you."

Edward took a deep breath before turning to me and taking both of my hands in his. "He told me that morning after we had decided to fake this whole thing. I was shocked to say the least, but then he told me why. That in your mind, you wanted someone to help you learn how to do those things so you could be able to please me when the time came. It might be totally fucked up that it was my brother that you did those things with, but you in a way did it for me."

I smiled, he did understand, but he needed to know all of it. "We had a lot of fun that summer. Not just the physical stuff, but the emotional stuff too. He became the one person at the time who I could confide anything to. I still can after all these years and everything I put him through."

"What do you mean?"

My heart ached at the knowledge of how Em felt about me all these years and how I was never able to return his feelings. Knowing he had Rose made it better, but I still hurt one of my closest friends deeply. A fact I was reminded of just the morning before.

"Your brother fell in love with me that summer and I just couldn't return his feelings. The night you came home and announced you were with Lauren, Emmett told me he loved me and no matter what he'd always be there for me. He even wanted us to go public I guess you would say. Become a real couple, but I couldn't. No matter how much I cared about Em, you were always the one. I knew I couldn't bare it if someday you returned my feelings and I was with him. In my heart, I knew I would always choose you. In the long run, I could never hurt him like that."

"How did I never know this? He's my brother for God's sake."

"How would that conversation have gone. 'Hey, bro. While you were away I fell in love with your best friend and we pretty much hooked up all summer.' You know that would have went over well. You practically had a mental breakdown when I told you I lost my virginity that fall."

"Because you blindsided all of us. Sam? Really Bella. We never even knew you two were remotely interested in each other."

I sighed as I remembered my brief tryst with Sam. "I had to distance myself from you and from Em after that summer. You know I started hanging out at the reservation a lot more and Sam was there for me. Not in a brother way like Seth and Embry, but he really seemed to care about me. I was at a point where I had basically given up on us, then Rose snagged Emmett, and Alice always had Jasper. I was lonely."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe after everything I did, you still want me."

I went to him and lifted his chin so his eyes met mine. "It's all in the past. I chose you back then and I'm choosing you now. I wish I could say that we could just leave it all there where it belongs, but..." I swallowed hard knowing that once I had let the rest of my secrets out, there was still a chance he wouldn't choose me. "There is something I need to tell you that I've been, well... involved in for the last couple of years."

"Do I want to know?"

I took his hand in mine, staring at it as I drew circles on the back with my index finger. "Probably not, but now that we are taking a breath, I know you need to know."

He grabbed the champagne bottle, brought it to his lips to take a swig, then set it down between us. "I'm ready."

"I'm not really sure how to start, but I guess it has something to do with how you found me and Rose in bed together."

Edward's brow knitted in confusion. "You mean the way you two were spooning?"

"Ya, well sort of. Rose and I have gotten a lot closer the past couple years. She's been a saint accepting what has happened between Em and I. She came to me and asked me to share in a special part of their relationship."

Slowly, I could see the realization creeping through. He took several deep breaths while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You mean to say, you've been having threesomes with my brother and his girlfriend? Emmett swore to me that the two of you never actually had sex." He lowered his hand and fixated his eyes on mine.

"How can I explain this and not make it sound totally skeezy." I took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "Em and I have never had intercourse if you want to get technical. I was with the two of them while they had sex."

He shook his head before taking another swig of champagne. "What was your role then?"

"At first, it was just about helping Rose with Em. Having another person to help out. Then Em kinda started to like the idea of seeing Rose and I together. It's not like I'm bi or anything, but Rose and I are comfortable together. She knows how much I care about the both of them and they for me. It was just another thing that brought us all closer. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but it's not anything I would ever do with anyone else. Now, if you are totally not freaked out and can try to accept this, I can tell you it won't happen again."

I could tell he was trying to keep his thoughts in check while deciding what he really wanted to say next. He took another swig then offered the bottle to me. I took a long drink before setting it back down between the two of us.

"This champagne must be giving me a pretty good buzz because all I can think about right now is how fucking sexy it would be to see you and Rose together."

We both laughed as he pulled me into his lap and once again his body proved his excitement.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed across my arms. "Is that everything? You didn't ever have some wild affair with an Arabian Prince or get arrested for indecent exposure?"

"No, I think those are all the big ones."

"You think Rose might join us some time?"

I smacked his arm hard.

"Hey, why does my brother get to have all the fun?"

"I know this might sound bad, but I don't think Em likes to share."

"Fine, but just tell Rose she has options."

And just like that, things were okay and back to as normal as they could be. Just in time for a fourth go.

**/&/**

We made it to Alice and Jasper's pre-honeymoon brunch just a few minutes late. We spent a little too much time in the shower together that morning apparently, but Alice didn't seem to mind. She was completely caught up in everything that had anything to do with her new husband.

Edward and I made our way over to the happy couple with our arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Good morning. Sorry we're late." Edward didn't even let go of me as we hugged Alice together.

"It's fine," Alice said as she pulled back from us. "We're all just starting." Alice looked us both up and down, obviously noticing some sort of difference. "Looks like I'm not the only one that had a marathon night."

"Alice, come on." Edward threw his head back. "I already know way too much about Emmett's sex life, do I really need to be educated about yours."

"Oh, Edward, chill out. I'll just get it out of Bella later anyway." Alice scrunched up her nose as she made her way back over to mingle with her guests.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder. He pushed my hair away from my neck for better access as he kissed his way up to my ear.

"Edward," I half panted, half moaned. "You're entire family is here."

"So." He continued his assault on my neck.

"If you keep it up, you will have to explain to your mother why I dragged you off to the kitchen and we don't return until this whole thing is over." Edward just continued as he hummed against my skin.

A loud booming voice disrupted everything.

"I fucking knew it. The song worked didn't it. I knew Costello was the way to go."

Emmett walked up and stood in front of us with a look of satisfaction in his eye.

"That was you?" I questioned.

"You two little bitches were still basically avoiding each other all night even after I told both of you in no uncertain terms to buck up. I was just trying to push things along. So, tell me who caved first?" Emmett looked like a little boy bouncing back and forth on his feet.

Edward moved from behind me and brought me into his side. "I did."

"Little bro, I'm so proud of you." Emmett jerked Edward from my side and brought him into what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"Look, Em..." Edward pulled himself out of Emmett's arms. "A lot happened between Bella and I last night. She cleared up a lot about your relationship and her relationship with Rose."

That's when it dawned on Em that I had let Edward in on the threesome secret.

Em took a few extra steps back, waiting for the verbal if not physical lashing he thought he deserved.

"I understand, well... sort of. It's in the past. Let's just leave it there."

Edward extended his hand to his brother who then took it warily.

"Now, let's eat. I'm starving." Edward winked at Bella as he started towards the food table.

"Is he serious? You think he's really okay with it all?" Em was more than a little skeptical of Edward's acceptance.

"He said he was. He even thought it might be fun to have Rose join us."

"Fuck that!" Em looked around and noticed he had spoken a little too loud. He leaned into me to whisper. "I'm getting ready to propose. There is no way in hell I'm letting her be with another man like you and I have been, even if he is my little brother."

"Propose, really?" I whispered with excitement.

"Yes, really. I was hoping you could help me picking out a ring."

"I'd love to."

By that time we had made our way over to the food to find Edward and Rose deep in conversation. I pulled Rose from Edward's side and couldn't help but give her a huge hug. I knew she had no idea why I had tears in my eyes as I pulled back from her, but she just wiped them away and gave me a smile.

"I'll explain that someday. I'm just so happy right now, I'm kinda getting emotional." I grabbed Edward's hand and snuggled back into his side.

"Guess someone got some good lovin last night. I take it you two kissed and made up?" Rose raised an eyebrow to Edward and I.

"Yes, over and over and over again." Edward pulled me in for a kiss that he attempted to deepen but was interrupted by his mother lifting her glass for a toast.

Edward and I found our seats at the table with Em and Rose. He had his hands on me somewhere every minute. We fed each other. We toasted to every single good thing we could think of. It was getting a little sickening, but I loved every minute of it.

"So, what are the newest lovebirds going to be up to while I'm on my fabulous honeymoon?" Alice said as she popped a grape in her mouth.

I actually hadn't thought much of anything through, my head was really a mess. Then Edward spoke up for me.

"I was thinking, if my love would oblige, I thought we could get our new house in order this week."

"Really?" I hadn't even really thought much about the house. There was so much to do.

"Yes, really. I know we have some furniture shopping to do." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I just thought it would be easier if we had them delivered to the house while we were getting it set up. We can stay here another night, then start shopping and packing tomorrow. How does that sound?"

I slid over to sit in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Only if you actually let me get some sleep tonight. I'm gonna need to rest up for when we christen our new bed tomorrow."

"I think I can live with that." Edward pulled my lips to his involving me in the most explicit PDA I was sure most of the on-lookers had ever seen.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

Em, Jasper, and I had just finished packing all the wedding gifts in the back of Em's Jeep when I felt two warm little hands wrap around my waist from behind.

"I was wondering where you got off to."

I felt a sticky kiss on the back of my neck, which felt extremely odd. My hands found their way to the one's I was wrapped up in. I felt the long acrylic nails on my stomach and immediately pulled back and turned around.

"What the fuck, Tanya!?"

"Oh, Edward. Don't be like that. I just wanted to say hello and see if little Eddie wanted to come out to play." I swatted her hand away as she reached for my belt.

"Back off. I'm with Bella now."

"Ya, how longs that gonna last? A couple of months? Seriously Edward, you and I had something good together. I know you had a good time." Her idea of a seductive smile was actually making me physically ill.

"Every time we were together I was drunk off my ass. I had no idea who I was doing most of the time. All of it was kind of a blur. If you were any good, I'm sure I would of remembered."

She pouted looking slightly hurt. "You don't mean that. You sure as hell acted like it was good when you were screaming my name. Come on, let's try it again. I've got a room with a jacuzzi tub I would only try with you."

"He said back off, bitch!" Bella chose that moment to intervene as she came to my side.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I kissed the top of her head. Bella's eyes were shooting daggers at Tanya waiting for her to speak.

"Well, if it isn't the flavor of the month. You don't seriously think he's going to keep you around, do you? You're convenient is all. He'll be begging to have me in his bed soon enough."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bella silenced me by holding her hand up.

"If I remember correctly, Tanya, you were really just sitting on the sidelines. I think he was more interested in your friend Jessica and that was only because she looks so much like me."

I sharply turned my gaze down to Bella. Had she figured out why I had a parade of petite brunettes visiting my bed?

"And I think..." I felt another hand stroke up my side and turned to see none other than Rose standing by my side. "If he ever took a blond to his bed again, it would certainly be a natural one. Right, Eddie?"

"Most definitely." I smiled down at Rose before she placed a soft kiss just behind my ear.

Bella and Rose intertwined their fingers together in front of me as I smirked at Tanya. Rose continued her assault on one side of my neck while Bella began on the other. I thought if that was anything like what they had done with Em, no wonder he wanted to keep them to himself. Little Eddie was at full attention and needing to get some relief even if Tanya was standing two feet away.

"I think we have some business to take care of don't we, ladies?"

"Yes we do." Bella smiled against my neck before licking up to my earlobe.

"We have plans for you, Eddie." Rose seemed to know exactly what Bella was doing because she mimicked her actions by licking up to my other earlobe.

"Shall we?" I wrapped an arm around each of their waists and began to lead them back into the hotel.

As soon as we made it to the lobby, Bella let go of me and grabbed a hold of Rose. "You are the most magnificent friend ever. Besides Alice of course." The wrapped their arms around each other and started stroking each other's backs. My pants got even tighter at that moment.

"No problem. That bitch needed to be put in her place. I don't care if she is Jasper's cousin. If she pulls some shit like that again, I'm taking her out." They pulled back from each others arms and turned to me.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked as she came to stroke my cheek.

"It's just, now that everything is out, seeing the two of you..."

"Oh, I see." Rose took Bella's hand. "You're thinking about Bella and I together together."

I was slightly embarrassed to admit it in front of Rose, but I went ahead and nodded anyway.

"Maybe..." Rose's gaze turned to Bella.

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so. I already got the veto on that from Em."

"I wouldn't have to participate." _What the fuck? Where did that come from?_ "I could just..." I swallowed hard. "watch."

Rose and Bella looked at each other in slight wonder.

"Well, we've never really just been the two of us before." Bella's blush crept to her cheeks at the thought.

"There is a first time for everything." Rose swept the back of her hand across Bella's cheek.

"I suppose she could help break in our new bed." Bella licked her lips as she took both of our hands in hers.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." I leaned down and kissed my Bella long and hard. "But for now, I think we need to put our room to good use, just the two of us. You will forgive me, won't you Rose?"

Rose kissed Bella's cheek. "For now. All this talk gives me an idea. I'm heading off to find my monkey man. I'll see you two later."

Rose took off in one direction while Bella and I made a b-line for the elevator.

"I'd say someone is a tad bit excited." Bella pulled me into her and felt my throbbing cock brush her stomach.

"Everything you do excites me."

Within five minutes, she was exciting me in ways I had only dreamed of for way too many years.

**AN: So... what do you think? Was Edward's reaction what you thought? Glad Bella and Rose ganged up on Tanya? Let me know. All thoughts and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter contains graphic sexual content between three parties. Some readers have voiced they are not into reading such content, therefor it has been marked. If you wish, feel free to skip past it and enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

**Chapter 8-Changes**

**BPOV**

Furniture shopping was... interesting. We decided to just put our respective bedroom furniture sets into the guest bedrooms and get our own new set. We opted for a king sized bed so we would have more room for whatever we needed to do. It had a padded leather head and foot boards, easy to grip onto if need be. The set had a matching dresser, two end tables, and chester drawers. With the closet we had in the bedroom, I would have plenty of space to store my menial wardrobe.

After packing our essentials at the apartment then going back to the house for the furniture to be delivered and arranged, I was in desperate need for a shower.

Rose was finishing up getting some laundry done for us, while Edward went to pick up the Chinese food. Emmett had run back to the bakery for some sort of emergency. I was left to the bliss of my new, humongous shower, complete with twenty different shower heads.

I was throughly enjoying the sensation of the water pounding against my skin from every possible angle when I heard some bare feet padding on the floor.

"I thought maybe I'd join you."

I turned, shocked to see Rose in all her naked glory, climbing into my shower.

"Edward will be home in like five minutes..."

She cut me off as her fingertip reached my lips. "That's the point." She raised her eyebrows and gave me her devilish grin. "We can get started. He'll hear the water and come looking."

"And he will have to watch, I see." I smiled at her devious little plan. She truly was amazing woman and I wanted to show her how much.

It was the first time the two of us had been naked and alone with each other. Rose took the opportunity to get to know each curve of my body. She took the loofah and started soaping up my body.

"This is for you and Edward. Thank you for everything you've done for me." She gently brought her hand down to caress my ass. She knew that was one of the things I loved. I moaned as she used my weakness to bring me flush with her body.

"Bella?"

"In here," I called out towards the bedroom as Rose started kissing her way from my collarbone to my jaw.

"HOLY FUCK!" Edward cried as we came into his view.

Rose pulled her lips from my neck then slid around behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her chin on my shoulder.

"We thought a shower would be nice after all we've done today." Rose kissed and lightly bit her way across my shoulder as her left hand found it's way to my breast.

I could see Edward's eyes as big as saucers, his breathing ragged. His cargo shorts looked as if they would burst at any moment. That is when my eyes wandered to the shower seat just a foot away.

"Maybe you should get out of those clothes and take a seat in here with us." I crooked my index finger, beckoning him forward.

His shirt, shorts, and boxers were gone in seconds. I took his hand and pulled him into the shower with us to sit on the shower seat.

Rose was behind me, breathing her warmed breath across my neck. "What would you like to see, Edward? There are so many things Bella and I have left unexplored."

I smiled as Edward swallowed hard while grasping his rock hard cock in his hand.

"What have the two of you... um... done to each other?"

I could tell he was a little uncomfortable talking about it, but he was more than turned on by Rose and I. In turn, that aroused me.

"Usually, I..." I brought Rose from around me so we were facing each other in front of Edward. I trailed my fingers from her jaw, down between her breast, circling her belly button, then slipped my fingers passed her blond curls. "I touch her here while I kiss her here." I brought my lips down to her breast. My tongue circled her taught nipple before I started suckling on it. I heard Edward groan. Rose sighed as I felt her fingers slip into my hair.

"Do you like it, Edward? Seeing Bella touch me?" Rose was panting through each word as my fingers started working her clit faster.

"Yes. God, yes."

I turned to peek at Edward to see him vigorously stroking himself. I couldn't contain the wetness any longer. I felt it gushing out, dripping down my thighs.

"What about when I do this?" Rose pulled my mouth from her breast and latched it onto hers.

I moaned into her mouth as her tongue slipped past my lips joining my own.

"You girls have no idea what you're doing to me."

I pulled back from Rose, a little out of breath. I turned and locked my gaze with Edward's. His eyes were the darkest green I had ever seen them. Even with the spray from the shower pelting him, I could see the sweat dripping from his brow.

I turned back to Rose. I whispered to her, "I need him." She nodded letting me know it was okay.

She let me go and I went to Edward, bringing him to his feet. "Indulge me for awhile?"

"Of course."

I stepped out if the shower and grabbed a condom from the cabinet.

I stepped back in, placing the package in his hand.

"No, we can't." Edward shook his head while pushing the condom back in my hand.

"Edward, I won't touch you. You won't touch me. It will be alright. Please let me do this for you."

Rose was pleading basically for Edward to fuck me while I got her off. Strange, but I realized how many times I had been in a similar situation.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Edward was quite, but I knew he wanted it just as much as I did.

"I'm sure."

*******WARNING*******

*******SEXUALLY EXPLICT CONTENT*******

I put the package back in his hand, smiling as my fingers caressed his palm.

Edward licked his lips as he looked to his hand. He brought his eyes to mine. "This is your show, love. Where do you want me?"

So many things ran through my mind at that moment. Things I had longed to do with Edward. Territories left unexplored with Rose. Where would I start? Possibly my only chance to ever have the two of them like that and I couldn't decide what on earth to do.

I took Rose's hand and lead her to stand in front of the shower seat. I turned to Edward, ripping open the condom then sliding it on him. I turned back to face Rose. I cupped her cheek before bringing my lips to hers. As our tongues battled for dominance, I felt Edward position himself at my entrance.

"Like this, love?"

"Yes, baby. Right there." I felt Edward's hands on my hips as he thrust up into me.

He started slow, long thrusts as Rose kneaded my breasts. I rested one hand on Rose's hip and dipped the other through her velvet folds.

Slowly, the fire they were creating began to flow throughout my body. The pleasure was something I had never felt before. I knew they were feeling it too, but I felt like I needed to do more.

I pushed Rose down to sit on the shower seat. I nudged her legs apart and bent over placing my head between her thighs. I could hear Edward groaning behind me as his hand traveled up and down my spine. This encouraged me to do something I never had before. I parted Rose's folds and brought my tongue to circle her clit. Rose threaded her fingers through my hair as she scooted herself closer to my tongue.

Edward's thrusts slowed down even more. I could only assume he was trying to hold off as long as he could. I, in turn, sped up my efforts.

Rose tasted so much sweeter on my tongue than on my fingers. She kept a constant stream coming while she massaged my scalp. I took a chance and brought my tongue to circle her entrance. I heard the thump of her head hitting the tiled wall behind her. As my tongue delved inside of her, Edward's fingers found their way to my aching clit.

I felt Rose's muscles quiver against my tongue. I moaned at the sensation of her on my tongue and him filling me to my hilt.

"Bells... I'm close," Rose panted.

"Me too," Edward grunted.

Then all at once, the fire became an inferno. Bursts of flames shot throughout my body as I clenched Edward and drank all I could of Rose. Rose pulled at my hair as her hips thrust upward. Edward's fingers dug into one hip while the other pinched my clit.

I brought my head up from between Rose's thighs and wrapped my arm around Edward's neck as we rode out the remainder of our orgasms. I felt his teeth nipping at my neck as the last of our passions fluttered through us.

"God, I love you so much," Edward whispered as he slid out of me.

"You too."

*******END OF EXPLICIT CONTENT*******

**/&/**

Twenty minutes after we got out of the shower, Rose and I were snuggled up on the couch in terrycloth robes while Edward warmed up the forgotten Chinese food.

Edward plopped down next to me with his container of beef and broccoli. I leaned back in between his legs as he wrapped one arm around me.

"You two are some sort of amazing," Rose mumbled through her mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.

"We try." Edward kissed my ear.

"I knew you would be. Didn't I tell ya, Bells?"

"Yes, Rose. Enough I told you so's."

"So you were getting shit from Rose, while I was getting hounded by Em?"

"And Alice and Angela and anyone else who knew anything about the two of us." I rolled my eyes at the memories of all the interrogations I used to get.

"Yep. We all knew it was you she was pinning after. Even Em-" Rose cut herself off at the realization of what she was about to say.

We all grew quite. I knew why Emmett was always pushing us together. It was as if Edward and I didn't get together, then the fact that Emmett and I never got together was such a waste. In the back of my mind I knew that was exactly why he was doing it.

We all heard it at the same time. "What the hell have you guys been doing?"

Emmett was bounding in the front door.

All of our jaws dropped as he made his way inside. I straightened up on the couch, pulling the ties of my robe tighter.

"I called each of your cell's like a million times. You all just been pigging out without me?" Em grabbed the container of beef and broccoli from Edward and dug in. "So? What's the story?"

"We were in the shower." Rose stated matter of factly.

Em let out a little laugh before looking the three of us over. Rose and I were in just robes and Edward in just his boxers.

"All together?"

"Yep." Rose popped her 'p' before popping a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Bella, I told you-"

Edward cut him off. "Look, it was like this. The two of them were already in the shower when I got home. I never even touched Rose."

Emmett looked to me. "He's telling the truth. I swear."

Emmett set his container down on the coffee table then rubbed his hands across his face.

"Fine, but no more group showers without me. Got it?"

"Got it, monkey." Rose curled up in Em's lap before kissing him on the nose.

Edward took a deep breath as he pulled me back into him. "That went better than I thought it would."

"He's full of surprises that one." Emmett nodded at me as Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

**/&/**

I was up early the next morning. I hated getting out of my new comfy bed with a naked Edward in it, but responsibility was calling.

I had gotten a call from Professor Varner asking me to come to his office to fill out some paperwork for my grant. Since Edward and I seemed to be attached at the hip, he grunted and got out of bed with me to meet Varner.

I knocked on Professor Varner's door. He granted me entrance and I left Edward waiting out in the hall.

"Bella, yes. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

I sat across from him on the other side of his desk. "Well, I want to make sure everything is in order. What kind of papers do I need to fill out?"

"They have all your general info, your application essays, your transcripts. They are just needing some info on your husband and that should be it."

"My hus-hus-husband?" The amount of shock that ran through my veins at that moment was electrifying. I could have jump started a Buick with just the touch of my finger.

"Yes. Just formality really. I assume you know all those things about Mr. Cullen. Birth date, social security number, yearly income. Just red tape in my mind."

"But... Edward and I aren't married."

"You're not?" Varner placed a stack of papers in front of him while shaking his head. "Bella, I'm sorry then. That's one of the main stipulations of the grant. Mr. Volturi was a young, married man when he went after his Masters degree. He wanted to help those couples starting out. Financial problems can be hard on a new marriage and he wanted to use his wealth to help those marriages survive."

Too much information all at once. I wasn't going to get my Masters. I would have to find a job and fast. My whole life plan was just turned on it's axis.

"I really thought I had you pegged, Bella. You and Mr. Cullen seem like such a perfect match. I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"Edward and I are not married yet." _Where did that come from?_

"Oh, well then, that's a different story. If you're planning on getting married before August 1st, you would still be eligible."

"I would?" I gulped hard.

"Yes. Look here." He handed me a list of the grant specifications. There in bold, black letters it said all recipients must be legally married by August 1st, 2009.

"So, whens the big day then?"

"Uh..." My mind went blank. _Married. Married? When am I getting married?_ "Saturday."

"Wonderful. Then just fill out these papers and get them back to me after the wedding. Are you two going on a honeymoon?"

I shook my head. "Honeymoon? I'm not sure. Edward says it's a surprise. We're in the process of moving into our new house, so it might just be staying home. I'm not sure."

"Well, I hope for your sake it goes off without a hitch."

Professor Varner escorted me to the door after handing me the paperwork. He lead me out into the hall and in my dazed state, I had forgotten that Edward was waiting for me.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." Professor Varner held his hand out to shake Edward's.

Edward stood and shook his hand. "Hello, Professor. So nice to see you again."

"You too. Well, good luck to the both of you on Saturday."

"Thank you, Professor," I said quietly.

Edward gave me a confused look as we made our way back to the car. I couldn't even utter a word in my combined state of shock and panic.

"Bella, you're starting to scare me a little. What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get home. I just need a few minutes to think." I stared down to the paperwork in my hands.

"Okay, if you're sure."

I just nodded while looking out the passenger side window as we pulled out of the campus parking lot.

**/&/**

I laid the papers on the dinning room table we were both sitting at. Edward took them in his hands, looking them over as I started to explain.

"I have to be married by August 1st of this year in order to qualify for the grant. I was so panicked, I told Varner we were getting married this weekend. I didn't know what to do. Everything was falling apart." I put my head in my hands, leaning my elbows against the table.

"Bella, we'll figure it out. Please, don't worry. You know I would do anything to help you get your Masters."

I looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes. I knew he would help, but this was asking too much.

"I'm sure we will, I just need some time to think about all this. Come up with a plan." I got up while grabbing my messenger bag with my laptop in it and slung it over my shoulder. "I'll be back later. Maybe we can order pizza or something."

"Sure."

I gave Edward a kiss goodbye before making my way out into the world to figure out what the hell I was going to do next.

**/&/**

I spent the remainder of the day checking with everyone I knew in Port Angeles and Forks about any sort of position. I got a lead on a teaching position at Forks High and an assistant editor position with the Port Angeles Times. Both looked promising, but with the pay, I would have to save and scrimp for at least a year before I could get back to school.

Around seven, I got a text from Edward asking when I'd be home. I texted him back asking him to go ahead and order the pizza, that I would be home soon.

When I arrived home, I was met with a note hanging from the ceiling in the entryway.

**Come to the back porch. Love, Edward**

Okay, so maybe he was playing a little game to get my spirits up. I put my stuff down and proceeded to the back porch.

I was amazed to see soft white lights strung all around our porch with a huge hot tub off to the side.

"You got it. I can't believe it."

I looked to see Edward in only his black swim trunks. "They delivered it right after you left. I thought we might try it out tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. Today has pretty much sucked. I did get a couple leads on jobs, not very good ones though." I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for getting it ready." I gave him a peck on the lips before he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"That's not all."

I pulled back and looked into his dazzling green orbs. They were swimming with so many different emotions. Lust. Desire. Love.

"Edward, what is it?"

He pulled me down to sit in one of the patio chairs next to the table where I notice there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I turned back to him to see he was down on one knee in front of me.

"Edward, you don't-"

I was cut off immediately. "Just let me do this, okay?"

"Okay." I took a deep breath. Even knowing in some way what was coming next didn't prepare me for the words that so effortlessly flowed passed his lips.

"We've known each other practically our entire lives and I know I've loved you at least that long. And I will love you for eternity. If I would have been man enough to admit everything I was feeling years ago, we could have already taken this step and so many more after it. I was a fool not to trust in our relationship and I will not be a fool any longer."

Edward reached into the pocket of his swim trunks and pulled out a burgundy velvet box.

"This is not just because of the grant. This is because you are my world, now and forever, Isabella." He lifted the lid of the box to show me the most beautiful ring I had seen in my entire life. A single square diamond set in a simple platinum band. I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes as I held my breath for those words. "Will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw only pure love and sincerity. There was no way on earth I would ever turn down that man.

"You are my world too. Now and forever. Of course I will."

The tears fell as he crashed his lips to mine. The years of want and passion that we were still trying to convey brimmed to the surface. Our tongue mingling. Our bodies pressed against each other. Our hearts beating rapidly in unison.

I pushed him back at my sudden realization.

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me you've changed your mind already?" Edward quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Not in the least. I do think it's customary however when you offer a lady a ring that you actually place it on her finger."

"Oh, God yes." He took the ring from where it had been nestled in it's box and slipped it on my left ring finger. "Perfect."

"It's exactly what I would have picked. I can't believe you had time to do all this." I took another look at our porch. The hot tub lights gently reflected in the water. The soft glow of the white lights strung everywhere made me feel so warm and loved.

Edward popped the cork on the champagne and poured us each a glass.

"Do you want the truth?"

I looked at him quizzically as he handed me my glass. "Yes, no secrets from now on."

"While you were packing at the apartment yesterday, I wasn't waiting here for the furniture to be delivered the whole time. I bought the ring yesterday, Bella."

"Yesterday? But I didn't even know about the whole thing with the grant until this morning." Slowly the idea that he was planning to ask me anyway crept into my mind.

"I had already planned on proposing on Saturday, but since we're getting married that day I thought you would want a little more notice than that."

"Married? Saturday? Are you sure?"

He stoked the back of his fingertips across my cheek before threading them through my hair. "I already talked to Charlie yesterday on the phone. He's given his blessing. After you left this morning, I decided to go ahead and step things up. On the chance that you would say yes, I went ahead and reserved plane tickets for your mother and Phil and hotel rooms as well."

"You've thought of everything. So, where my dear fiancé are we getting married?"

"I know you want it small. Alice is surely going to kill us, but I thought we could just have it at my parents house. Just family. Me in a tux. You in a white dress."

I snickered at the white dress part. I was hardly anywhere near virginal enough to wear white.

"Ivory dress then."

"Yes, ivory sounds better." I pulled him in for another soft kiss. "You are the most wonderful man on the planet, Mr. Cullen."

"And you are the sexiest, most beautiful creature ever created, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oooo, I like the sound of that. Mrs. Cullen." It seemed like the most natural thing in the world and I realized it was because it was always meant to be.

"One other thing before we get this celebration kicked off properly." Edward started to pull at the hem of my shirt. I took it as a sign that it needed to go. I pulled it over my head then stripped off my jeans to stand before him in just my bra and panties.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the hot tub setting me down on the side. I slipped in just before he did. He situated himself then pulled me over to straddle his lap.

"Where would the lovely Mrs. Cullen like to spend her seven glorious days of never ending orgasms of a honeymoon?"

It didn't take me long to think of the place I wanted to go most in the world. The smile that broke out on my face accompanied by my blush told Edward exactly where I wanted to go.

"Ummm, that's what I thought."

The hot tub wasn't the only thing that was hot throughout the night and into the next morning.

**AN: Any thoughts on the wedding and honeymoon plans? I have ideas, but your thoughts always inspire me.**

**On another note, Robert Pattinson's "How to Be" is now OnDemand in the states as of July 28th, 2009. I have Cox Cable, but I know there are other carriers offering it also under IFC OnDemand. It might be awhile before the dvd gets released in the states, so check it out while you can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Man and Wife**

**BPOV**

Marriage license? Check. Wedding dress? Check. Gorgeous groom of my dreams? Check.

Everything seemed in order on that Saturday morning. My mother was tucked in at the Forks B&B. The men had the furniture moved out of the living room for the ceremony. Esme and I had prepared all the food for the small reception. Rose had made the most beautiful cake I had ever seen. Everything was perfect... until.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN!"

"Welcome home, Alice. How was the honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" Alice began to rant as she paced the bedroom I had accosted for my pre-wedding activities. "How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend and you can't even call to tell me you and my brother are getting married?"

"Al," I went to stop her pacing by bringing her into a hug. "It was all very last minute and I knew you would rush home the very second I told you. I couldn't have you ruining your own honeymoon for Edward and I."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this. You promised to let me plan your wedding."

"That was when we were eight. I don't think it counts. Besides, this is exactly what Edward and I wanted, even if we had months to plan it. Simple. Laid back. Us." I was still getting used to the fact that there was an us and saying it out loud just brought it all crashing in on me. I felt like I might faint, so I sat back down on the bed.

Alice rushed over to me as she saw my face drain of any sort of color.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not that mad. Whatever you and Edward want. Are you ok?" Alice sat down next to me and started rubbing my back as I tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"I'm getting married today. To Edward. I'm marrying Edward. I'm going to be Bella Cullen." My breathing started to become erratic. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I put my head between my legs, trying to take slow even breaths.

"What's so wrong, sweetie? This is what you want, right?"

I brought my eyes up to meet Alice's. My mouth opened, but nothing could come out. I'd never really thought everything that was happening was going to happen. "It's just happening all so fast. I think I just need to catch my breath."

"This has been in the cards since you were toddlers. It's always been you and Edward. Yes, it took you over twenty-two years to figure that out, but look how happy the two of you are going to be. You have an amazing house. You are on the road to becoming a road scholar with your fancy masters degree. Edward is the new darling of the Seattle Symphony. Just add some babies and were talking that all American dream family."

"Babies? Oh God. We haven't even talked about kids yet. I'm just getting used to the amazing sex. Now you have me barefoot and pregnant?" I couldn't stop my freak out no matter how hard I tried. I was spiraling fast.

"Bella, calm down. You and Edward will work it out. You two just fit."

"We fit?" I knew we did, in EVERY sense. Was it enough? Was I just pretending thinking we could do it for real?

"Okay, so I'm gonna get around this tradition about no bride/groom contact on the wedding day." Alice pulled out her phone and began dialing. "I think he's the only one that can calm you down though. Edward?" She spoke into her phone. "You're beautiful bride is freaking out. Calm her down. I've waited too long for a sister, don't screw this up." Alice thrust her phone at me. "Talk to him. You've got twenty minutes then I'm coming in and getting you into your dress."

I took the phone from her before she shut the door behind her.

I took a few deep breaths before bringing it up to my ear. "Edward? I'm sorry."

_"Love, what's wrong?"_

"I'm just freaking out a little... well, a lot."

_"What did Alice do? I'm gonna kill her. I love my sister, but I can't have her hurting you."_

"Edward," I sighed. Even threatening his sister for me was calming me down. "She just came in here in one of her storms. Then she started on about how happy we are and how perfect our family is going to be. I just started panicking. We've spent so much time talking about what we want for the future, just not about it being with each other."

_"Bells," _he cleared his throat. _"I'm... I can't believe I'm actually going to admit this. Do you remember the night when we went out with Jim and Becky?"_

I thought back to the night when our old neighbors broke the news that they were moving because their place wasn't big enough for the baby they were expecting.

"I remember."

_"That whole night I saw that twinkle in your eyes talking about baby names and paint colors that would go for a boy or a girl. All I could think about was a little girl with your long beautiful hair and my bright green eyes. How she would have your smile and my laugh. The perfect combination of the both of us. There is no one else I have ever seen myself with. Even though we always talked in generals, I never saw my future with any one but you."_

The tears were freely flowing, but my doubts had all disappeared. "I was thinking more like bronze curls, but I guess we will just have to wait and see."

He laughed fully. I loved his amazing laugh.

_"Maybe we can start working on that tonight."_

"On one condition."

_"That would be?"_

"You meet me in your parents living room in about two hours. I'll be the one in the ivory dress."

_"I'll be there. I love you, Isabella."_

"And I you."

_/&/_

"I'll meet you in the hall in a few minutes, dad. Just give me a sec."

"Of course, baby."

My dad kissed my forehead before going to wait for me in the hall.

I stood in front of the mirror in my strapless ivory gown. I brushed my hands down my fitted beaded bodice. No train or veil, just the thick ivory ribbon tied around just below my bust line. My hair was gathered loosely half up at the nape of my neck. I wore my grandmother's diamond stud earrings and the diamond necklace that my father had made out of my grandfather's cuff links. I felt like a princess, ready to marry my prince.

I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Just a sec, dad."

I turned and saw the head of dark brown curls peeking in.

"Got a sec for me?"

"Of course, Em."

Emmett came in, softly shutting the door behind him.

"You are breath taking, Bells. My brother has always been a lucky man."

"Em-"

"No," he interrupted me. "Just let me and then I'll go stand beside him." He took a deep breath while I bit down on my bottom lip attempting to fight back the tears. "I've loved you since the first second I saw you."

"Em, you were two years old."

"I know, but I was very mature for my age." We both had a soft chuckle. "I knew Edward was always the one for you. You two were such a perfect match, but that couldn't stop my heart from feeling the way I do. Every second we spent together that summer was some of the most amazing times of my life. I finally got to show you even if I couldn't tell you. Then, Rose and I... well, I thought there wasn't any room in my heart for any one else. She made me see so much. I couldn't help but make room for her in here too." He took my hand and brought it up to rest above his heart. "I'm sorry it took my brother so long to own up to what he felt about you, but if he had I never would have been able to share that part of myself with you. I will never, never regret a moment of our relationship, but I'm so happy that we have found the people we were meant to share our lives with. You'll always be in here."

"And you'll always be in here." I brought our clasped hands to right above my heart. "I love you, Em, always." We laid our foreheads together.

"Me too, Bells. Me too." He brought his lips up to my forehead, gently pressing in a soft kiss. "Now let's go get you hitched, before I change my mind and take you with me to Vegas."

I laughed away my tears as he took me to meet my father in the hallway.

_/&/_

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife. To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, through sickness and in health, all the days of my life. This is my solemn vow."

The tears glistened across his green orbs just before he let one fall.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, through sickness and in health, all the days of my life. This is my solemn vow."

Edward slipped a simple platinum band on my left ring finger. I slipped his band on his. The minister began speaking again, but all I could hear was "man and wife" before Edward and I dove for each other's lips.

Cheers erupted though out the room. Mostly Emmett and Jasper. I felt Alice and Rose tugging at me to separate from my husband, but I just wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"You think they'll ever come up for air?" I heard Esme ask.

"They've waited a long time for this. Let them be." Carlisle. I knew I always liked that guy.

Edward pulled back with a few more soft kisses. "God, I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Not as much as I love you, Mr. Cullen."

I turned to see my parents holding each other. A site I hadn't seen since I was a child. Tears slowly slipping down Charlie's weathered cheeks. Renee dabbing them with her tissues. They were the appearance of the happy couple I always dreamed they could be. I rushed from Edward's arms to theirs feeling my family was complete for the first time in years.

Edward rubbed my back while I sobbed into my parents arms. I was a complete and utter mess, but hadn't been so happy in all of my life.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

The music softly played throughout the room as I danced with my bride for the first time. I never imagined only a scant few months ago all my dreams would be coming true.

I saw mine and Bella's parents join us for a dance. I knew Bella was in some sense sad that Phil couldn't be there, but the look in her eyes seeing her parents together on the most important day of our lives was priceless.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Bella ran her nose up my jaw before laying a soft kiss below my ear.

"It's good to see your parents here for you today. Charlie is beaming, but he did give me the 'hurt my daughter and no one will find your body' speech this morning." She let out a soft laugh as I kissed the top of her head.

I knew I needed to have a somewhat odd conversation with my bride before our wedding night, but I wasn't really sure how to broach the subject. Her in my arms while I was able to whisper in her ear was the best chance I was going to get.

"I need to talk to you about something we haven't actually discussed yet," I whispered as my fingers tangled in the ends of her hair.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she whispered back into my chest.

"I know I was... tested two months ago. Everything came out fine. I know you have regular check ups-"

She interrupted, "Three months ago. Everything was normal. Why?"

I pulled her in tighter, resting my chin on her shoulder. "On the phone this morning, I know you might have been joking about the baby making, but I wasn't."

She pulled back to look up at me in slight confusion. "I wasn't either."

"What I mean to say is, I think it's safe if we forgo protection."

"Condoms, yes, but I've got two weeks left of my birth control patches. We wouldn't want a honeymoon baby now would we?"

"You don't want a little Bella knowing she was conceived in one of the most beautiful places in the world?"

"While up against a wall or on the boat? That would be a story. 'Oh sweetie, you were made when daddy and I went at it like rabbits. It might have been in the shower or while I was bent over the couch. I'm not really sure.'"

She tipped her head back and giggled to herself. I had to take advantage of her exposed neck and dove in for a kiss.

"So..._kiss_... no honeymoon baby?" She made a soft moaning sound as my tongue licked against her earlobe. "Okay, I can deal with that. I'm glad about the no condoms though. There is something I really want to try tonight and they would be a bit of a hindrance."

"Why Mr. Cullen, whatever do you have in mind?" She batted those luscious eyelashes my way.

"Once I get you home, you'll find out."

**/&/**

I sat on the edge of our bed, kicking off my shoes as I unbuttoned my tux shirt. My Bella was getting ready for our nights festivities in our master bath.

It still seemed strange that there was an us, a we, and that things were ours. We'd lived together for years, but things seemed the same but so drastically different at the same time. Only a week before I was fantasizing about what I was about to do with my wife.

For years, I had heard of how guys could make themselves go longer and still be able to have several orgasms. After the Tanya/Jessica fiasco, I had decided self love would be the way to go until I could figure out Bella and I. I began some extensive research into what needed to be done and then went to work on achieving my goal. The first few times didn't work out so well. Once I could feel the difference between my orgasm and actual ejaculation, I achieved the myth. My record stands at five orgasms before ejaculation. I knew actually doing that while having sex would be a different story. I was about to find out.

Bella walked out from our bath wearing only a emerald green lace cami and matching lace boy shorts. If she only knew how many times I had fantasized tearing lace from her body.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen?"

My lips pulled up on one side. "Always."

"I see you're taking things slow tonight." She pulled at the collar of my open tux shirt. "This will most certainly have to go." She slid the fabric from my shoulders while placing opened mouth kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"The pants as well?" I asked as I stood in front of her.

She just nodded, bitting her lip and batting her perfect lashes at me.

I pulled off my pants and boxers setting free my already thick erection. Elation swept throughout my entire being as my wife licked her lips at the sight of me.

I could feel the sweat developing on my brow as I pulled her close to me.

"As much as I love this color on you, for what we've got planned they will just get in the way." I slipped my index finger under the band of her boy shorts. "May I?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask."

I kissed her softly while I gathered the lace in my hand. With one swift movement, I ripped them off, flinging the remnants across the room.

"Edward," she moaned as she threw me back onto our bed.

She ripped off her cami as she straddled me. Her entrance lined up perfectly with the head of my cock, dripping wet. I grabbed the back of her head and brought her mouth to mine. We were a fury of lips, teeth, and tongues as we devoured each other.

My hips thrust involuntarily. She wasted no time impaling herself upon me. As the hairs on my body stood on end as I marveled at the woman grinding down on me.

"God, Bella." I fucking loved her with every part of me.

"Ugh... Edward." She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she sat up on me.

Her deliciously suckable breast bounced lightly as she came down on my cock. My hands went to her waist to help her meet each of my thrust. I could feel the flutter developing in my groin, my balls getting tighter. As my orgasm hit, I grabbed her and flipped the both of us over.

"Edward, how did you do that? I can feel you getting bigger." Bella was moaning and panting as I came down from my first orgasm.

"Time to return the favor." I pulled her knee up to press it into my chest, the angle letting me get in even deeper.

One hand at her knee, the other making it's way down her stomach. She grabbed that hand before I got to far down. She began sucking on my thumb, circling her tongue around my nail. Then she did the most fuck hot thing I'd ever seen. She pushed my hand down to her clit, pressing my thumb exactly where she wanted it. I took her cue and started rubbing it vigorously hard.

"Fuck! Yes!" I felt her clench my length more powerful than she ever had before. I felt my second orgasm come as her walls pulsed around me.

I put her leg down and switched positions again, bringing her to straddle my lap, chest to chest.

"Ohhhhh, Edward. How..."

"Just feel it, baby." I thrust upwards while I held her tight in my arms.

My mouth made it to her nipple, sucking and tugging at it with my lips and teeth. Her moans echoed off every wall providing the most fantastic soundtrack.

She dug her hands into my hair, pulling my mouth back up to hers.

"I fucking love it, whatever it is," she whispered against my lips.

"Cum for me again and I'll show you."

She took my bottom lip in between her teeth as she ground down on my throbbing cock. I could feel my last orgasm eminent. My thumb went back down to her pulsating clit.

"I'm there. Show me."

Her walls began fluttering against me as my balls tightened to the point of no return. My third orgasm ripped through me as my teeth dug into the flesh at the side of her neck. Her wetness seeped from her as I emptied all that I had into her.

She brought her lips back down to mine, peppering them with feather light kisses.

"What was that? I felt like you just kept cumming and cumming."

"I did," I admitted as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"How is that possible?"

I laid her back down on the bed and took the spot beside her. "A lot of practice on lonely nights. But I have to tell you, I've never done that with anyone else. It's all for you. Always for you."

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I did this morning, yet I do. Please tell me it will always be this good."

"I'm sure as hell going to try."

**/&/**

Bright and early Monday morning, Bella and I were nestled in our first class seats ready to take off for our honeymoon from SeaTac.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The little slut dragging you away from home, Edward."

_Oh, fuck. Not now._

**/&/**

**AN: I did my research on this chapter about Edward's experiment. It is really possible, very technical though. I hope I did it justice.**

**Next up, the honeymoon. Where do you think it's going to be? Hint: Warm weather. I will promise two steamy lemons from your suggestions. The two best ideas will get written and given credit to. So put on your perv hats and let me know how down and dirty you want our newlyweds to get. If you don't want to leave your suggestion in a review, please feel free to PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-The Things We Do for Love**

**AN: Credit for the first lemon goes to AJ04. Thanks for the inspiration!**

**BPOV**

Why, of all that is holy, does shit like that always happen to me?

Standing in front of us, piercing blue eyes, silken blond ponytail, and a smirk the size of Texas all in one tight little package that was James Grayson.

I tightened my grip on Edward's forearm so as to not make a scene.

"This is not the time nor the place for any of this, James." I hoped the glare that I was giving him showed that he would suffer a death more painful that being burnt by a thousand suns if he decided to start up with us now.

"What? The last time I saw you, I would say slut is exactly the position you were in." That fucking smirk never left his face.

"I think I've had about enough," Edward gritted through his teeth. "My wife and I have no interest in continuing this conversation."

"Wife, huh?" James quirked his eyebrow at me as I threaded my fingers through Edward's. "Finally convinced him to take the plunge. Oh, did Bells go and get herself knocked up?"

"Fuck you," I spat.

"James, take your filthy ass some where else. You're done here." Edward pulled me so close to him, I was practically sitting on his lap.

"I'm sure we'll meet again. You two staying in Philly for awhile?"

"None of your business. Now leave." I was seething with hatred at that point.

James just let out an eerie little chuckle and made his way down the aisle.

"What the hell was that about?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"I take it he is still pissed about our break up," I sighed as I sat up to rub my temples.

"I always hated that guy, but I think it was more of a jealousy thing. I just remember one day you were together and the next you weren't."

I took that as a subtle hint that my new husband wanted to know exactly what went down.

"You know we broke up like a week after we got back from that vacation we took with your family summer after our freshman year at PAU." Edward nodded. "It was the day I got all of our vacation photos back. He was there when I was going through them. You remember how Alice accosted my camera? Well, she took a lot of pictures of you and I together as well as some pictures of you asleep that I'm sure you didn't know about."

"Me? Asleep?" He looked completely confused.

Alice knew I was completely in love with Edward even back then. The pictures, she said later, were incentive for me to get rid of James.

"Yep. I didn't know they were in there and James went ballistic. He roughed me up a bit, but thank God Charlie came home before it got out of control. I then told James it was over and Charlie escorted him out."

"Fuck, Bells. You never told me any of this. What did Charlie say?"

"He asked if I wanted to press charges. I said no, I just wanted to get past it. I tried to call you, but I couldn't get a hold of you. Then Sam called to see how our trip was. I really needed someone to talk to, so I went over to his place." I swallowed hard. The next part was something hardly anyone knew about. Not that I intentionally kept it from Edward, I just didn't ever bring it up. "I told Sam what had happened and that James was history. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to distract me. We watched a movie and threw popcorn at each other. It helped until I winced when he hit my shoulder. He pulled my shirt over and saw the bruise that was forming there. Then he lifted my shirt to see the hand print bruises forming on each of my sides." I swept away a tear that aimlessly fell as Edward sat with clamped jaw, listening intently. "Sam didn't go off or anything. He kissed every single bruise and said how sorry he was that he wasn't there, that he wished he had called a few hours sooner. We got caught up for a few moments."

Edward let his head fall back against the head rest. I was positive he was not happy with the tales of my past sex life while we were on our way to our honeymoon.

"And then?"

"That's of course where my incredibly bad luck stepped in and James busted in on us. He had followed me. I guess he was waiting for me to leave, but he saw the light go out in the living room then go on in the bedroom and decided to bust in."

"Bet Sam was pissed." Edward laughed as he took my hand again.

"Yep. James screamed every obscenity he could think of. When he was about to lunge for me Sam grabbed him and basically beat the shit out of him then threw him out with a warning that if he ever came near me again he wouldn't be so nice."

"Scared him pretty good then. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I guess, I'm glad Sam was there for you." He let out a slow deep breath before cupping my face, rubbing his thumb across the apple of my cheek. "I regret all those times I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I promise it won't happen ever again. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, you always come first. Nothing else matters. It's you and me forever."

"Right." He pulled my lips to his for an amazingly soft kiss.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We've been cleared for take off and are next in line. I hope you have a wonderful flight. We will be landing in Philadelphia on time."

"Good," Edward let out in a whispered sigh.

"Only a few hours and we'll surely be rid of James."

"Right. Then we catch our connecting flight. By tomorrow we will be sitting on a balcony looking out onto the Aegean Sea, sipping my Uncle Aro's finest wine and eating the best grilled octopus and baklava we've ever tasted."

"Sounds like heaven. I can't wait. I'm so glad we're going back to Greece."

"Me too. I promise I'm going to do all the things I wanted to the last time we were there."

"Oh really? What might those be?"

He smiled showing me his dazzling white teeth. "I had so many fantasies of us on that trip, I don't truly know where we'll start."

I licked my lips before placing a kiss just below his ear then whispering. "As long as you're inside me, I don't care where we are."

**/&/**

**EPOV**

We ditched James once we caught our connecting flight from Philadelphia. Within nineteen hours we were settled in my Uncle Aro's guest house on the coast of the Ionian island of Zakynthos in Greece.

My beautiful wife was completely jet lagged, so we hopped into bed for a nap before the dinner party my Uncle had planned for us.

Uncle Aro, he was quite a character. He was basically the patriarch of my mother's family being her late mother's only living sibling left. When his sister left the island to marry an American, he stayed behind to take care of the family olive grove. Aro turned his little grove into a multi-million dollar business. Through investments and wise choices, he was living the dream. Providing for his children, grandchildren, and even his great nephew on occasion.

When I called Aro to ask if Bella and I could come for our honeymoon, he was more than excited. He promised we would have the privacy of the guest house, but were welcomed to meals with the family at the main house. I whole heartedly agreed to the family meals. I had craved my Aunt Eleni's cooking since the day we left the island the last time just three years before.

Bella and I had the time of our lives that summer. We got so much closer, I almost thought that would have been the beginning of our romance. She was still dating that prick James at the time. Even though I knew there was a million little moments on that vacation that we could have taken things to the next level, Bella was the kind of person that would never cheat.

After her confession on the plane, I realized why she and Sam got back together after she called it quits with James. I guessed that Jacob was just a substitute for Sam. They looked very similar and according to Bella, the sex was adequate. (Although not anywhere near the phenomenal rides I had given her.)

That brought us to where we were at that moment, curled up together on a bed of feathers, with the scent of wildflowers and olives wafting through the open balcony doors.

I felt her soft lips peck at my chest as she began to wake from her nap.

"What time is it?" She asked just before circling my nipple with her tongue.

"I wish it was time for that, but we need to get ready for dinner."

Bella groaned. "It's a good thing I love your Aunt's cooking so much. I would never give up sex for food under any other circumstances."

"I'll have to remember that." I smacked her on the ass before we both scooted out of bed to get dressed.

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fourth time since we had left Aro's house after dinner.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you want to ruin your surprise?"

I brought my bottom lip out to pout, but Edward took it as an invitation to quickly take it between his lips and suck, making me even wetter than I already was.

"It's just around here." Edward pulled me into the surf up to my mid calves to go around some large rocks.

When we were finally around, we had arrived at a small rock alcove with blankets and champagne already set up.

"Edward, what have you done?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "I wanted to show my wife one of the most beautiful places on the island. This is my little spot to get away whenever I've come here. You're the only one I would ever share it with."

"This is amazing." I went over and sat down on the blanket then picked up the champagne. "No glasses?"

"I've always figured us a straight out of the bottle couple or maybe there might be a couple..." He dipped his head down to swipe his tongue across my collarbone. "of places I might like to drink from you."

I felt the goosebumps rise all over my body as he laid me down on the blanket. He took the bottle from me and proceeded to popping the cork.

Seconds later, he was lapping the bubbly liquid from my belly button. He moved from there to my collarbone then to the hollow of my throat. His tongue was everywhere, my clothes abandoned so he could have access to every inch.

He caused the champagne to drip down between my thighs, mixing with my own juices. My whole body shivered as he began feasting on me. It was all too much, but at the same time not enough. His tongue writhed inside of me while his teeth rubbed at my throbbing clit.

"Edward..." I sighed as I felt the fire beginning to burn down my legs and up my spine.

"Hummmm?" he hummed across my center before thrusting his tongue back inside of me.

I tore at his shoulders to let him know I needed his shirt off at that very moment. He complied by ripping it off then trying to return to his task, but I was able to stop him mid stride.

"Nope."

He stuck his lip out to pout. "Bella, you know I can't get enough of you. It's our honeymoon. We're supposed to be going at it like wild monkeys."

"I'm lying here stark naked then had you rip off your shirt and you think I want you to stop?" I lifted myself up on my elbows while he sat on his haunches. "No Cullen. I think I want you to take me on this beach in all the ways you ever imagined and more."

"Then wh-"

I cut him off as I sat up and brought my fingertip to his lips. "If you are going to be inside me, you have to take your pants off first."

His grin grew wide as he slowly popped the button on his shorts then slid the zipper down. He stood and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs.

"Better?" he asked as he stood before me in all his naked glory. His chest heaving with excitement caused his erection to slightly bounce as he waited for my answer.

I didn't give him one. I got to my knees quickly and took his cock in my mouth. I wasn't sweet. I wasn't slow. I wanted him in a way I had wanted no man before... forever.

He gasped as the tip of his cock was sucked into the back of my throat.

"Fuck! I fucking love you." He was practically panting each syllable as I took him in as deep as I could.

I trailed both of my hands up the back of his thighs to grab his ass to pull him in deeper. His fingers threaded through my hair as he began to fuck my mouth. I became a little dizzy from lack of oxygen, but the gush of wetness between my thighs would not let me stop.

"Yes," he cried out then pulled himself from my mouth. He roughly, but not so much so that it hurt me, got me down on my back. He entered me in one swift stroke.

"Oh God," I groaned as he filled me completely.

He thrust into me with such force I felt the sand move beneath my back. The sensation of the soft sand massaging my back as he took me in the most animalistic way sent shards of energy flooding through my entire being.

I knew he had an orgasm just before he pulled out of my mouth and I could feel another one on the horizon. I wanted to let go with him as I felt the surf caress the tips of my toes.

"Edward, I'm so close. Cum with me."

"Fuck, Bella." He dropped his forehead to my shoulder as his thrust became harder and more erratic.

I felt myself tightening around him and with a few more deep strokes, I was cumming. Wave upon wave of burning hot pleasure coursed through my body as he filled me with everything he had. It was one of the longest orgasms I'd ever had. Something I was beginning to think would be a regular occurrence with my new husband.

"God, I love you," I whispered breathlessly as he collapsed on top of me.

"And I you," he panted as he kissed from my neck to my jaw.

"Tell me it will always be like this."

"I can't." He pulled himself out of me then rolled over to his back.

"Why not?" I asked as I situated myself in the crook of his neck.

"Because this is just the beginning. It's only going to get better from here."

**EPOV**

We spent the remainder of the week laughing, loving, and living as much as we could. My life had never been better than that and I never wanted it to end. I almost asked Aro if he wanted another family member to join the family business so Bella and I could stay forever. I knew that it wasn't in the cards for us just then. I made a deal with myself that we would come back at least every summer and maybe after she was finished with school we could take a month or two vacation.

The night before we were to leave, Aro and Eleni hosted another dinner party in our honor. We both ate to our hearts content knowing we had twelve long months to get that kind of treatment again.

I was lying in bed basking in all the sweet memories of the week when Bella made her way out from the en suite bathroom.

"What are you thinking about with such a grin on your face."

I sat up to see her standing in just a dark green silk robe. I had to swallow the lump of lust that developed in my throat before answering.

"Just about how amazing this has all been. I can't believe how lucky we are to finally be together. Our life is finally just that, ours. No you. No me. Just us."

She slowly walked over to the side of the bed I was seated on. She stood in between my legs just as she had the night of Alice and Jasper's wedding. She started scratching gently at my scalp and I swear I heard myself purr.

"That is the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard."

I looked up to her as my hands took purchase at her hips. "I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"I think I can guess."

I pulled at the ties of her robe to find her bare underneath. I hummed as I lapped at the skin on her stomach before making my way up between her breast.

She started breathing a little deeper as my fingers began circling one nipple, while my mouth licked and sucked on the other. I pulled back just a centimeter and blew on the wetness I had just caused garnering a delicious moan to pass through my Bella's plump lips. I switched and did the same with the other nipple while sliding my hand between her thighs. Her wetness seeped from her before my fingers even entered her. I felt a hard push on the back of my head as I devoured her nipple, her tight core squeezing my fingers.

Her hands went to my shoulders and pushed me roughly back onto the bed. She ripped off my boxers and impaled herself on my awaiting dick in five seconds flat. I thought she would have rocked and writhed above me until all the moisture left her body. She didn't.

She slowly raised and lowered herself as she kissed and nipped across my chest and up my neck. My hands gently caressed up and down her back coming to rest on her beautiful behind as we made love for what felt like eternity.

I didn't hold myself back as we languidly reached our orgasms together. I emptied all of myself into her awaiting tightness.

I couldn't wait to come back to that very spot and do it all over again.

**/&/**

Once we got home from our whirlwind trip to Greece, things took off pretty fast. Bella was back in school and I was hard at work with the symphony. We had concerts on weekend a month in which Bella and I would spend the weekend together at a hotel there in Seattle. We seem to only come out when I had to perform in quite a different capacity. I loved my job so much.

The beginning of November snuck up on us bringing a surprise to the family, another engagement. Emmett had finally gotten down on one knee and popped the question to Rose. She promptly told him it was about fucking time and slipped the three carat diamond on her finger. We were all treated to a weekend in Vegas when they made it official the Saturday after Thanksgiving.

That left Bella and I the daunting task of having our first Christmas together as a couple. Her mother and Phil were going on a cruise and I had a concert on the 23rd, so we stayed closed to home. I picked out the perfect gift for my bride and couldn't wait to give it to her in front of the entire family. She had been hinting for a couple of weeks about some special gift she had for me, so I knew I had to blow her away.

As we pulled into my parents drive on Christmas Eve, I knew after this night our lives would never be the same.

**/&/**

**AN: I know, bad, bad me for not updating in so long. The H1N1 hit our household and had a tight grip for a couple of weeks. We are all doing much better and happy that none of us had to make a trip to the hospital.**

**I would like to hear your suggestions for Edward's fabulous gift to Bella. I have a few ideas, but I always love hearing your thoughts. Bella's gift is already taken care of so I need no help there.**

**Thanks for your patience and continued support.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-What a World

**BPOV**

"I feel like shit. Is it really supposed to be like this?"

"Of course, just a few more weeks and you'll be out of your first trimester." Carlisle laughed at me as we continued cutting up vegetables for our snacks. "If you have any problems, you know you can come to me, right?"

"Yes, since you're the only one who knows right now."

"That's going to change tonight, though?" Carlisle put down his knife and pulled me over to him.

"Yes, I've been planning it for weeks. I'm going to tell him right after he gives me my big mystery present." I leaned in to give my second father a big hug.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to be a grandpa."

I pulled back looking into his sparkling blue eyes. "I'll remember how much you like it when we ask you to babysit."

"Ya, ya. Let's get to the presents so we can let the world know there's a new little Cullen coming into the world."

Carlisle and I made our way into the living room with all of our snacks. I settled into my awaiting husband's arms.

"Are you ready for your present?" Edward whispered as he kissed up and down my neck.

"I don't want to go first, but..." I bit down on my lower lip as he licked the shell of my ear. "Okay."

"Good." He jumped from my side to find my present from under the tree.

"A little excited there, bro?" Emmett laughed as Edward tore back to my side, bouncing up and down on the couch as I began to rip the paper.

The paper off, I pulled the top off the box to reveal a silver oval dangling from a chain. I pulled it from the box while still trying to breathe. "A Locket?"

"Open it up." His grin was from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling like a little boy.

I opened it to find my favorite picture of the two of us from our wedding day on one side, then a picture of us when we were about eight years old on the other. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Can you put it on for me?"

Edward stood up, bringing me with him. He moved my hair so he could clasp it at the back of my neck.

"How does it look?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Perfect." His lips met mine and my heart sped up in anticipation of what was to come next.

"I need to see." I went running down the hall to find the mirror hanging at the end.

I gazed in the mirror looking how it melded perfectly with my skin. I brought my fingertips down my chest to circle my stomach. That's when everything changed.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

"I can't believe she loves it that much," I laughed after my wife went speeding down the hall to admire her new locket.

I wiped the happiness from my eyes just before we heard a blood-curdling scream.

"CARLISLE!"

My father and I both ran to the hall to find Bella crying in the fetal position on the floor. We both fell to our knees at her side.

"Where does it hurt, Bella?" My dad tried to get her to lay on her back as she grabbed my hand, holding on for dear life.

"My stomach," she cried between sobs.

"Any bleeding?"

"Bleeding? What the fuck, dad."

"I'm...ah, fuck. It hurts." She screamed some more as it looked as though my father was going through possible scenarios in his mind.

"EMMETT! Bring the car around front!" My father yelled and my brother complied.

My father gathered up Bella in his arms. She squeezed at his neck as her sobs got louder.

I followed them out to the foyer. "What do you think it is, dad?" My dad continued his on his way out the door to Emmett's awaiting Jeep. He placed Bella in the back of the Jeep before turning to me.

"DAD!"

He looked around then up to the sky before squeezing his eyes shut. I saw a stray tear run down his cheek.

"You're scaring me. What the fuck is it?!"

He brought his head back down and his blue eyes met my green ones. "I'm afraid she's having a miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" My father shoved me in with my wife.

She crawled to me, lying her head in my lap. She was whispering so softly, I could barely hear her.

"I can't lose our baby. I just can't."

I ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her. The only thing I could feel was panic. My wife could lose the baby I had only known existed for a moment.

"We'll get you to the hospital." I felt a sob break through from the back of my throat. "Dad will take care of you." And he would. I knew then, I would give anything for our baby.

**/&/**

Under any other circumstances I would have loved looking out the window on Christmas morning to see the snow softly falling to the frozen ground. Not this Christmas.

My wife was still sleeping off the anesthetic from surgery while I worried how to tell her we'd lost our child. I never thought I could experience such pain and I knew with Bella's tender heart, it would be ten times worse for her.

I heard her stir, so I returned to the chair at the side of her bed with a box of tissues in hand. Her watery brown eyes turned to see my green ones, rimmed with red and puffy.

"We lost her, didn't we?"

"I'm so sorry, love. They did everything they could." I took her hand, bringing it to my lips as both of us began to cry.

"Wh... What happened?"

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks before I began. "They did an ultrasound to confirm a miscarriage. There was no heartbeat. Then the found several cysts on your left ovary and some inside your uterus. They went ahead and did a D and C, then went to remove the cysts." I swallowed hard because I knew the question that was coming next.

"Can we have another baby?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She broke out in a horrific sob. I got up and sat next to her in bed then pulled her into my arms. "The doctors said we shouldn't even attempt anything for at least six months, but they said they can't control weather the cysts will come back or not. They said it's called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. We might have to do in vitro if we can't do it naturally, but they said they still can't guarantee that you'd be able to carry the baby to term." I felt like the biggest prick in the world telling her everything, but I couldn't ever lie to her.

I brought her chin up to look at me. "I love you so much more than I could have ever imagined. I know a family is really important to you and I promise you we will make ours bigger. We'll get the best doctors in the country to help us. I'll wait on you hand and foot for nine months if that's what it takes."

She sniffed a couple of times then sat up to look me directly in the eye. "I don't know if I can do it again."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go through this again. What if I get pregnant and lose another baby? I don't think I could live through that again."

She was dead serious and almost stoic when I heard the door open. Rose and Em popped their heads in. Rose came to the side opposite of me. Bella turned and brought Rose to sit on the bed next to her. Bella wrapped her arms around Rose and began to cry again. They snuggled down in the bed while Rose let Bella cry on her chest as she threaded her fingers through Bella's mahogany strands.

I got up to address Em. He pulled me into a manly hug as I felt my defenses crumble again. I pulled back to wipe more tears from my eyes.

"I don't know what to say man? I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Em. She's taking it pretty hard and haven't a fucking clue what to do."

"You'll figure it out. You and Bells are strong. You'll make it."

"From your lips to God's ears."

I turned back to see Bella grasping onto Rose for dear life. Her sobs were muffled by Rose's sweater.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

**_AN: sorry for the short chapter, but I had to split it up here. More soon._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Do Over

**BPOV**

Numb... Every touch, every look, every thought, just... numb. It was as if all the electricity had been drained from the world and I was just left a useless shell. I could tell Edward was feeling the same. We didn't really talk about the baby, we didn't have to. We just knew how each other felt. Numb.

We went on with life in a haze. We held each other every night trying our hardest not to fall apart. He was always there holding my hand or kissing my forehead. He always knew when I was hungry but couldn't find the will to speak. I always knew when he needed to play, so I would take him by the hand to the keys and sit and listen to him for hours.

All too soon, I had to go back to school. I hoped a spark would return as I studied the words I had such a passion for in the past. There was still nothing.

Edward took me to my follow up appointment six weeks after we lost our baby.

"You're healing well, Bella. I'll want to see you at least every three months at least for a year to keep a watchful eye on weather or not the cysts return." The doctor was trying to be as professional as possible while having her head between my legs performing my pelvic exam. "I don't feel any right now, but I'd like to do an ultrasound just to be sure."

"Fine." I turned my head to look at Edward as he brought his lips to the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

"What are the chances they've returned?" Edward asked as I took my legs out of the stirrups and sat up.

"Since they developed so fast between Bella first ultrasound and the miscarriage, I want to keep on top of it so there are no more complications down the road." The doctor snapped her glove as she pulled it off and threw it into the garbage.

"But the cysts didn't cause the miscarriage, did they?" I asked as I pulled the sheet around my waist.

"No, we just found them when it happened. You've probably had small ones in the past that just burst. You might have just thought they were terrible cramps. Give me just a minute to get the ultrasound machine. I'll be right back." With that, she left Edward and I alone.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked as he rubbed little circles on my hand with his thumb.

"I don't know. I mean... I know it was just fate or destiny, whatever. It doesn't make it any easier. I'm waiting for it to get better, for the spark to come back. It's just... not."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we should go away, try to have some fun."

"Where would you want to go?" Maybe we did just need to get away for awhile.

"Some place warm. I wouldn't mind seeing you in that blue bikini again." I saw a small smirk cross his face. Something I hadn't seen in awhile. It gave me a warm, kind of tingly feeling. Not a spark, but not numb either. It brought my own smirk to my face.

"I'd like that."

"Me too." He stood up and brought his lips to mine briefly before the doctor came back in.

**/&/**

"She gave us the thumbs up. No more cysts right now and thinks there is a good chance I can conceive,well... eventually." I took the last bite of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the cardboard container, licking the spoon clean.

"That's great. You seem a little better." Rose looked at me skeptically. I hadn't been very talkative as of late. It hadn't been just me and Rose in a long time.

"Ya."

"And Edward?"

"He wants to go away, reconnect I guess."

"You mean have tons of sex in exotic places." Rose laughed at the thought.

"I don't know about that. Is it weird that I'm nervous about being with him again? I mean, he's my husband and we love each other, but I don't think I can be that sex fiend anymore."

"Bella, you were never a fiend." She rolled her eyes at me.

"We were so passionate, so raw. I'm just hope he's not disappointed." I grabbed the package of Oreos and dug in.

"Bella, he loves you and you love him. You'll find your way."

And with that, I believed her. I felt... hope for the first time in months.

**/&/**

I was excited. I couldn't even believe it myself, but I was. I decided that Edward deserved another chance at a Christmas. Even though it was past Valentine's Day and pushing it's way to Spring, I set up a Christmas tree and put stockings up on the fireplace mantle. I had another special Christmas present that would hopefully excite him too.

"Bells, where are you?"

"Down here," I called up the stairs. I got the large box closed up with his present and waited for him to come down the stairs.

"What is all this?" He asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"A do over," I smiled. He smiled back before scooping me up and twirling me around.

"You didn't have to." He took my breath away as he whispered into my ear.

"I wanted to. You better open your present."

I sat him down on the floor beneath the tree. He pulled the lid off the large gold box and was knocked backwards by it's contents.

"Oh my God! A dog."

"Yes. Isn't he perfect?" The chocolate lab puppy was on Edward's chest as he was lying on the floor. The puppy began licking Edward all over his face and I couldn't help but feel a little bit lighter.

"He is." Edward wrestled the puppy off his face and sat up with him in his lap. "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet, but I have a suggestion."

"You do?" He grabbed me by the belt loop of my jeans and pulled my next to him.

"Berkley."

"Hum..." Edward scratched at the puppy's head. "I like it. Thank you." He leaned over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Best part is, Rose and Em said they would puppy sit anytime, so we can take that trip if you want." I brought my hand up to the back of his neck, ready to thread my fingers through his hair, but instead got a wet puppy tongue run up the side of my face. "Berkley!"

"He just likes kisses just as much as I do." He pecked me again on the lips. "As for vacation, I had a little surprise of my own." He pulled out his phone then loaded a picture on the screen. "This is the house we will be staying at next week in Kawi."

I grabbed the phone and saw a beautiful house surrounded by a pristine beach and crystal blue waters.

"It's perfect. I love you so much."

"And I love you. We're going to get through this together, all three of us."

"Yes," I laid my head on his shoulder as I began to rub Berkley' back. "The three of us. One little happy family."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-What Happens Next**

**BPOV**

"Fuck! You taste so good." I licked and sucked the warm salt water from Edward's collarbone.

"Not as good as you." He dove into my neck and began to suck at my pulse point, leaving a mark for sure.

The water was calm, easy to get lost in it's warmth as we made love for the first time in months.

Our plane landed rather late in Hawaii. We didn't reach the house until after midnight. To say Edward was surprised that I dropped my bags and began to strip as I walked out to our private beach would be a gross understatement. It didn't take him long to follow my lead, running after me into the warm surf.

I felt him growing even harder with every delicately powerful thrust. All thoughts of nervousness floated away as our bodies continued to slam against each other. His arm that wasn't holding my backside came around to massage my clit.

Moans I had never heard myself make before were carried over the rippling waters as I came. Edward bit down on my shoulder as the power of his orgasm overtook him.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, love," he breathed heavily on my neck before lying kisses all over the bite. "I just can't help it. It's been so long and you are just fuckhot sexy tonight, I just want to devour every inch of you."

"I know how you feel." I brought his lips up to mine, lying several soft, salty kisses upon them.

"It wasn't too painful, was it? I tried to go slow at first, but-"

I cut him off with another kiss. "It was perfect," I whispered on his lips as the water danced around us. "A perfect way to begin our vacation."

"I agree. I think I'd like this to be a nightly occurrence all week." He held me to his chest as my legs unwrapped from his waist to rest on the sandy sea floor.

"We'll see. We need to explore everything this house has to offer. We haven't even made it to the bedroom yet." I let go of him and started to walk out of the water.

"Where you off to, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Off to check out our new bed and wait for Mr. Cullen to begin round two. We have a lot of time to make up for."

He shot through the water after me. I raced up the beach and into the house knowing it would be a wonderful week.

**/&/**

"My bed." I sunk into our king sized mattress as soon as we arrived home from the airport. Our week in Hawaii had been amazing. We had sex a total of eighteen times that week. I was more exhausted than I had ever been in my life, but it was so worth it.

"You sleep. I'll call Em and see how Berkley is doing."

"Sleep. Yes. Sleep." I closed my eyes and was out before Edward was even out of the room.

What seemed like only moments later, my face was being licked by a big, wet tongue.

"Berkley! No." I pushed him away while opening my eyes. I turned to see Rose sitting at the end of my bed.

"I see someone is throughly worn out. Care to elaborate?" Rose raised one of her eyebrows to me.

"I could probably sleep for another week and still not get caught up." I stretched my arms above my head.

"Well... I guess nine hours was a start."

"What? Nine hours?!" I looked over at the clock to see I'd slept the day away.

"Edward said you needed your rest. I overheard him tell Em something about eighteen times."

"Yep." I giggled at myself. "I literally just jumped back in as soon as we got there."

"Well, since we need to get your strength back up since your ass has school on Monday, the boys are making steaks. Let's get you presentable and go eat some meat!"

I giggled again at Rose's double meaning as I pulled the covers off of me, sending Berkly flying to the floor.

**/&/**

Time flew by in an instant. After our six month waiting period, Edward and I were at it like rabbits trying for another baby. Month after month, Aunt Flo came and went to our dismay. My last semester of school was when we started the fertility treatments. Still nothing.

I was sitting on the back porch of my in-laws house at my family graduation party when my second dad came to sit down next to me.

"Hey there, pretty lady." He brought his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey C Daddy." He laughed at my nickname for him as I snuggled into his side.

"How you doing, kiddo?"

"Relieved it's over and I can concentrate on my novel. I met with an editor from Mr. Volutri's publishing company last week. She loved my outline and can't wait to read the manuscript when I'm done."

"I'm really proud of you. You've come alone way from that little girl in pigtails."

"I never wore pigtails. Charlie could hardly brush my hair let alone separate it into two pieces."

"You know what I mean." He turned and kissed the top of my head. "I know you and Edward have been trying really hard to keep things together, but I'm sure you guys have to be disappointed."

More baby talk. I slumped into Carlisle arms. "I'm kinda getting tired of the injections, but we really want this."

"Then I think this is the next best step." He pulled a doctor's appointment card from his breast pocket and handed it to me. "Dr. Riley is the best In-Vitro specialist on the west coast. I pulled a few strings and got you an appointment. He comes to the fertility clinic twice a month but his main office is in Seattle. I figure since you guys are in Seattle so much anyway, it wouldn't be a problem to see him either place."

"In-Vitro? That's like the last step, right?" I turned the card over and over in my palm.

"It's just another option. I have this gut feeling it could work for the two of you."

"I'll talk to Edward about it. Thanks." I turned to give him a big hug.

"Anything for you, Bella."

**/&/**

"The process is fairly simple. We will extract the eggs from Bella, then fertilize them with your sperm, Edward. Then we'll implant them and hopefully within a few weeks you'll be looking at a ultrasound of your babies."

"Babies?" Edward gulped and looked from Dr. Riley to me.

"When it works, there is a chance of multiples. Is that something that might put you off to the procedure?"

"We've always know there would be a chance," I took Edward's hand in mine. "but, it's never seemed so real before."

Dr. Riley smiled. "I can't promise you a baby, but I will do everything within my power to try to help anyway I can."

I looked to Edward and squeezed his hand. "Let's make a baby."

Edward smiled and brought my hand to his lips. He turned to Dr. Riley. "Where do we go from here?"

"According to Bella's history, we should be able to extract her viable eggs next month. We'll need to get your best sample, Edward. That's seemed to be our future dad's favorite part." Edward actually blushed a bit at that. "Put them together then do the implantation. I would like to do it at my office in Seattle. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all." Edward was beaming. "You tell us when and we'll be there."

**/&/**

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe it when one of the office girls brought me their file. My little Bella was trying to get knocked up and with a Cullen no less. I couldn't let that happen.

I knew becoming Dr. Riley's office manager would pay off eventually. I knew everything about the office and most of the patients.

I delved into Bella's file, learning of her upcoming In-Vitro. I knew they had that Cullen's sample and hadn't fertilized Bella's eggs yet. It was just too simple. Bree in the lab was willing to do whatever I asked of her. Getting her out of the lab for five minutes would be no problem. Switch my sample for his and Bella would be carrying my babies. Perfect.

**/&/**

**Emmett's POV**

"Here's to your last night before you become a daddy." I raised my drink to Edward.

"We're just doing the In-Vitro tomorrow. We won't know for awhile if it will take."

"Fine, a couple weeks then." I took a swig of my drink. I really didn't care that I was drinking my lunch. It was a celebration after all.

"I hope it's not wrong to be so excited. I really never thought about being a dad when we were kids, but Bella changed all that. I kinda hope we do have more than one so I can just have an excuse to wait on her hand and foot like she deserves."

"We'll be doing it together then cause Rose says as soon as Bella knows for sure, we're going to start trying. She wants our kids to grow up together just like we all did."

"Wow." Edward took a swig of his drink, gulping loudly. "Us... Fathers at the same time."

"God help us all." We clinked glasses again and drank what was left in our glasses as Edward's cell phone rang.

"Gotta take this." He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?... Shit! Really?... Yeah, no problem. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Thanks for calling."

"What was that about?"

"I've gotta go. You can find your way back to the hotel on your own?"

"Sure, maybe I'll join Rose and Bella in the spa for their massages." I pulled up the corner of my mouth mimicking Edward's signature grin.

"Keep it PG with my wife, okay? I'll meet you guys for dinner."

"Sure thing." He took off without another word. Fine with me. I would get my chance to spend the afternoon with my two favorite girls while they were half naked.

**/&/**

**Jacob's POV**

I kept my eyes peeled for weeks, then it came. Isabella Cullen's positive pregnancy test.

I sat back in my chair with a huge grin on my face. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

**/&/**

**AN: I know this was a long time coming and I've left you hanging, but I won't do that again. I've finally figured out this story and will be wrapping it up in two or three more chapters.**

**As for all the problems with people getting their stories pulled, it hasn't happened to me yet. I will be pulling "Bring Me to Life" myself in March. I'm working hard on getting the original version published. I've got a lead from two other fanfic writers who've just gotten published. Cross your fingers. So if you haven't read it yet, do it soon while you still can.**

**Thanks for reading as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I got a huge response for the last chapter and now here's the next in only two days. See how you all motivate me! I know you all are pissed at Jake's plan, but trust me please. I've never been Team Jacob and my stories always have a Edward and Bella Happily Ever After. This one is no different. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 14-Waiting**

**BPOV**

"Just calm down, love. Breathe." Edward starting doing his version of Lamaze deep breathing.

"Edward. I am only eight weeks pregnant. Don't pull that shit out yet." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Okay, fine. Let's just admit we are both fucking nervous."

"Nervous? I'm a fucking train wreck. I remember the hormones being bad, it just feels ten times worse." I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Edward stood up from his chair next to the exam table I was sitting on. He gathered me in his arms, lying soft kisses into my hair.

"I'm here. We're doing this together."

At that moment, Dr. Riley entered to start our first ultrasound.

I laid back on the table, then had the lovely cool goo spread over my stomach with the ultrasound wand.

"Let's see what we have here." He moved the wand around a little and we saw things take shape on the black and white screen. "Now, we implanted four embryos and it looks like..." I squeezed Edward's hand so tight I thought it might break. "Well..." He moved the wand again, seemingly trying to make the wait un-fucking-bearable. "I see three sacs. It looks like you will be welcoming three Cullen babies in the spring."

I turned to look for Edward's reaction. He was glowing, beaming with new dad pride. I couldn't help but let the silent tears flow freely.

Dr. Riley did a few more measurements of the three tiny blobs. "It looks like we have a due date of April 26th. I would ideally like to get you to thirty-seven weeks, but with triplets that is not a realistic expectation. I would like to shoot for thirty-five weeks hoping to get the babies to at least four pounds a piece."

I bobbed my head up and down trying to take in all the new information.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I want you guys to be as prepared as possible. I will get together a resource packet for you and some prescriptions for vitamins." He finished his speech while wiping the goo of my stomach. "I let you get dressed and meet you back here in a little bit."

"Thank you," I whispered before Dr. Riley slipped out the door with a smile.

I looked over to the image frozen on the screen and smiled softly. "Our babies."

"Our babies." Edward rubbed my tiny bump on my stomach. Suddenly without warning, I felt my life was complete.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

We spent the afternoon combing through all the information Dr. Riley had given us, planing out how we'd fit three cribs into the room we would use foe a nursery, and thinking up baby names.

"If one of them is a boy, I really want to name him Charlie. Is that alright?"

"Of course." I pulled her off the living room floor and into my lap on the couch. "Just as long as when he grows up he will never, ever have the porn-stash mustache that your dad has."

"Deal." She giggled as she started rubbing her stomach. "You think we'll be able to handle three on our own?"

"I think we'll be great. Plus we have so much family that will be at our beck and call twenty-four seven."

"I know you're right. I'm just so attached to them already. I don't know what I would do if something happened again."

"Positive thinking, love. I hear it does wonders." She laughed softly then sighed. "What's that about?"

"Just thinking about dinner. Rose is super pissed that I haven't told her weather or not the In-Vitro worked."

"Em told me she wants to be pregnant at the same time. They're just waiting to find out if we are."

"Serious?" She turned in my arms to face me.

"That's what he said."

"Whatever," she turned to press her back against my chest. "There is no way she could get pregnant with three. That makes us special."

"Very special." I kissed beneath her earlobe before I heard the doorbell ring. "Ah. That would be the food. Why don't the four of you go lay down and I'll get everything set up."

"Bossing us around already?" She patted her stomach lightly as she stood.

"Just go." I gave her a light spank on the ass to get her moving toward our bedroom.

I let the caterer in and we began setting up the food in the kitchen.

Less than an hour later, I had the table set and had all the food ready to serve just as I heard Emmett burst through the front door.

"I'm starving. Let's get this thing going," Em bellowed from the living room.

I went to greet Em and Rose. "Can you keep your pie hole shut for two seconds. My wife is resting."

"She's pregnant! I knew it. Tell her to get her little expanding ass out here." Rose was jumping up and down with excitement, I couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't hear it from me. Just act surprised at dinner." Rose jumped into my arms and hugged me tighter than I ever thought her body possibly could. Little did she know the pregnancy was not the biggest surprise of the evening.

**/&/**

"I'm so glad you could all make it tonight. Bella and I always love having family around." I looked to Bella then around the table. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rose. Mom. Dad. Charlie. Everyone that mattered, waiting for our news.

"I'm sure you all know why we called you here. We did the In-Vitro with Dr. Riley and it worked. I'm pregnant."

Alice launched out of her chair and was pulling Bella to her in an instant as the rest of the room erupted in laughs and congratulations.

"Wait. Wait." Bella pulled herself away from Alice. "There's more." She came over to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist as the rest of the room held their collective breaths. "Dr. Riley implanted four embryos. Today we found out the three took."

"Triplets?" Charlie looked over at us like he might pass out.

"Yep." I hugged my wife and our three little ones tighter. "We always knew it was a possibility. I hope we can count on you all for your support."

I turned to see my mother at my side. "Of course. We will all be here to help however you need."

Emmett started laughing hysterically. Every one turned to figure out what was so funny.

"Oh, God... What if it's three boys? If they are anything like me and Edward when we were little, you guys are so fucked."

"Thanks, Em. Way to knock my confidence." I threw my napkin at him.

Rose hit Em on the back of the head. "I think you could be a little more supportive of your brother since you are in almost the same boat."

Bella rushed over to Rose. "You too?"

"Sorry, this one didn't want to wait to start trying. I think I'm due the beginning of May."

Rose and Bella hugged tight before my sister and mother joined them. My father came to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You ready for all this?"

"Not in the slightest, but I can't wait for them to be here."

**/&/**

The next few months were filled with picking out furniture, buying all kinds of strange foods like almond butter, and watching my Bella's belly get rounder by the day.

We had somethings set up. Preparation was our main focus. Bella wanted to be an active participant in getting ready for the babies. She was quickly getting to the point where she wouldn't be able to do much, so we were trying to make sure we had all our i's dotted and t's crossed.

We were so excited to make it to twenty weeks with no problems in the babies development. Bella was spending what time wasn't focused on them with her novel. Her goal was to have it complete before the babies came. When we showed up at Dr. Riley's for our next ultrasound, she had just finished her last chapter.

We were on cloud nine with the excitement that she might be published soon and that we were about to find out the sex of our babies.

"It looks like Baby B is taking the lead this time. About ten and a half ounces and maybe seven inches long. Baby A is about ten ounces while Baby C looks to be just around nine."

"That's okay, right?" Bella looked to Dr. Riley slightly panicked. "They're still okay?"

"Yes. They all look fine. We will continue to keep and eye on them just like we have so far. Now as for the sex."

I held my breath as the screen focused on Baby A.

"It looks like little A is a mister A. One boy for sure. Look right here."

Bella and I looked to the screen where our little man's assets were very pronounced for the first time.

"That would be Charlie, right love?"

"Yes." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Charlie after my dad."

"Well, I hope you have another boy name because it looks like Baby B is a boy too." The screen showed how our second boy had moved into position to show us the goods.

"We have a few more, but we haven't narrowed it down yet." I laughed as I kissed Bella's hand. At that point we were dangerously close to having all boys granting Emmett's prediction.

"What about Baby C?" Bella bit down on her lip after asking.

"That's going to be a little tough. The stinker just wants to show off it's behind. It's brothers aren't making much room to move." Dr. Riley moved the wand and tried his hardest, but our little Baby C just wouldn't open it's legs.

"Maybe next time?" I asked as Dr. Riley huffed in frustration.

"Yes. We'll try again in two weeks. In the mean time you can start stocking up on blue blankets and onesies."

"I can't wait," Bella beamed as she let a few more tears slip. Maybe I could convince her that my idea of a boy's name was the right one in her moment of weakness. Just maybe.

**/&/**

**Dr. Riley's POV**

I sat down at my desk to finish up some paperwork after I'd finished with the Cullen's. I was still a little upset that I couldn't get Baby C to move, but I knew we'd try again at Bella's next appointment.

I was finishing dictating Bella's ultrasound report when something in her file caught my eye. I looked at the space where a number followed by Edward's name should have been. Instead, there was a number followed by Anonymous stating that a specimen was used from our sperm bank.

"Oh fuck no." I immediately dialed the number for the bank. "Yes, this is Dr. Riley. I need to know when Donor number 375624 was last used."

_"A specimen was to be used this past July."_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "I need the identity of the donor please."

_"Just a moment."_ I heard the tapping of keys as I anxiously waited. _"Jacob Black, sir."_

"Can you fax his file to me at the Port Angeles office immediately."

_"Yes, sir. Right away."_

I ended the call praying there was some sort of typo. That some coder had just gotten some files mixed up. I knew Jacob had donated a couple of times, but didn't know he was ever used.

Next call I made was to my lawyer. I gave him a run down of the possible problem. He stated if those babies were indeed Jacob Black's, my career was more than likely over. He was adamant that he meet with myself and the Cullen's so a paternity test could be performed as soon as possible. Then left it in my hands to inform Jacob Black.

**/&/**

I arrived at the Seattle office early the next day, not surprised to see Jacob's car already in the lot.

I went to his office and knocked on the open door.

"Hey doc. What can I do for you?"

"Jacob, I have a very big problem and I'm sorry to tell you that you are a part of it."

His face fell as he gulped loudly. "You're not firing me, are you? I've been working so hard. Putting in a ton of extra hours."

"No. I'm not firing you, but if this problem turns out to be true, none of us will have a job anymore."

"What do you need from me?" He clasped his hands together, bringing them up to his face.

"I need to know when you donated to the sperm bank last."

"June or July, I can't remember. Why?"

"It looks like on paper that your sperm was used when it should have been the patients husband's."

"Oh shit. This is serious. Have you talked to your lawyer yet?"

"Yes. I'm getting the ball rolling now. I'm just not sure how to tell the Cullen's yet."

"Cullen? As in Emmett and Edward?"

"Edward is the husband, yes. Do you know him?"

"Yeah." He sat back in his chair while loosing his tie. "He was my girlfriend's roommate in college. I think they even hooked up after we broke up." Then a panicked look crossed his face. "Oh God. Don't tell me his wife is Bella Swan."

"Yes. Is she the ex?"

"Yep. She's gonna have my balls if this is true." He wiped his hands over his face. "What do we do?"

"I have to inform the Cullen's and get a paternity test. If you want, I'll have the attorney draw up papers to terminate your parental rights if the babies turn out to be yours."

"Babies? As in more than one?"

"Yes." I sighed heavily at the weight of the situation. "She's having triplets."

"Wow." He sat back in his chair. "I always thought about Bells and I having kids, but I never..."

He looked truly stunned at the entire situation. I felt horrible for the entire staff that would suffer if it were true.

"I'll keep you informed, Jacob. Just hang in there."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

We were more than a little concerned when Dr. Riley asks us to meet with him and bring our attorney along. I had no earthly clue what could be the problem. Dr. Riley had given the most excellent care we could have ever asked for.

When I heard why we were there, my entire body went numb. Voices were being raised, papers were being thrown around, but all I could do is sit and hold my enormous belly while two out of three kicked.

The babies I was carrying might not be Edward's. I might be carrying some strange lunatics babies.

I thrust my palm down against the table in front of me. The room went silent.

"WHO?" I demanded. "Who do you think my babies father is?"

"His name," Dr. Riley gulped as I glared at him. "is Jacob Black."

My head screamed no as I fell back into my chair and promptly passed out.

I awoke to find myself in an ambulance, Edward at my side holding my hand.

"You passed out, love. Your blood pressure shot through the roof so they want to admit you to make sure everything is okay."

"Edward." He came closer as I could barely get out more than a whisper. "Call your father and have him meet us there. He's my new doctor."

"Already done, love. He's waiting in the ambulance bay as we speak."

**/&/**

After I was hooked up to a billion monitors and had both blood and urine samples taken for testing, Carlisle sat down to give me the truth of the situation.

"Your blood pressure was dangerously high. We're giving you medication to bring it down. Slowly but surely, it's taking a downward turn. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"That could be fifteen weeks or more." I began to cry.

"I know, but we have to take care of you and the babies."

"What about the paternity test? When can we do it?" I tried to sit myself up a little more, but Edward had to help me before he sat down in bed beside me.

"If we do it before the babies are born, we will have to do a Amniocentesis, where we would have to take amniotic fluid from each baby's sac."

"Dad, you act as if that's not an option." Edward looked at him sternly.

"It's a risky procedure with one baby let alone three. I'm not specialized in this side of medicine, but the doctors I have consulted with so far all recommend waiting until the babies are born to do the tests."

I turned to Edward and put my palm on his cheek. "No matter what those tests say, blood or no, you are these babies father. The only one they will ever have."

"I know, love. I know." He pulled me in and gently kissed my lips before one of the babies kicked against Edward's stomach.

"I felt that!" He pulled back and rubbed my belly.

"Kick again for your daddy," I cooed to my little one just before another kick hit Edward's hand. "See, even now they know who you really are."

**/&/**

It had only been three days, but it already felt like a month. My blood pressure was still spiking, so I was still in the hospital. I finally sent everyone out so I could just relax. I was humming to the babies when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I sighed. "Can't anyone leave me alone for ten minutes," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, Bells."

I turned to see none other than Jacob Black standing in front of me with a bouquet of purple tulips in his hands.

"Jake." I moved over so I was laying on my side. "I really don't think you should be here."

"I know, I just wanted to talk and see how you and the babies were doing."

"This whole mess has been a nightmare. If they can't keep my pressures down, they might not let me go home until after the babies are born."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I can't even believe all of this. I was stunned when Dr. Riley told me you might be having my babies."

"These are Edward's babies no matter what." I glared at him as he took the seat next to me.

"I know he's your husband, Bells, but I talked with my lawyer. He looked over my donation agreement and since my sperm wasn't used for how it was intended, my rights are still in tact."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if they are mine, I want to be their dad. In every way."

"That's not going to happen, I can promise you that!" My monitor started beeping again. "Just get out. If you want to talk, call my lawyer."

"Fine, Bells." He set the flowers down on the bedside table. "Just to let you know I think we'd be great parents, you and me."

"Get out!"

He left without another word and I was once again surrounded by the crumbling mess that was once my life.

**/&/**

I eventually went home after another week, but was only let out of bed to pee, bathe, and go to the doctor.

Carlisle had set us up with Dr. Green who took over my care for the rest of my pregnancy. She was a really nice lady and I felt content being in her care.

As my belly ached as the babies grew, I had made it to March with little complications. I hated the fact that we couldn't do the paternity tests until the babies were born, but I wouldn't risk their health no matter what.

Edward was devastated at some level I could tell, but he was trying to hide it. He and Emmett had even finished our nursery and the nursery for Emmett and Rose's little girl.

Rose looked fabulous pregnant while I was just a pile of goo with a head sticking out on top. I envied all the cute little outfits she got to wear as she got bigger as I was stuck just in a huge frock of a nightgown.

On the morning of St. Patrick's Day, I crawled out of bed to pee again. When I went to wipe I saw blood. I looked in the toilet and saw a yucky yellow blob floating there. I knew enough to know it was what was left of my mucus plug. I felt a swift kick and an involuntary gush fell down my legs.

"Edward!"

He groggily walked into the bathroom to survey my state.

"I think it's time."

**/&/**

Dr. Green met us on the labor and delivery unit as soon as we arrived. After getting me settled in a room, hooking up the monitors, and doing an exam, she sat down to give us the news.

"Bella, your water has broken. We are at thirty-five weeks and the babies all looked good on the last ultrasound. I want to go ahead and get you prepped for the c-section. We'll have those babies in your arms in a couple of hours."

I tried to keep myself and Edward calm as the nurses went to work.

He held me and ran his fingers through my hair as they put the needle in my back. He held my hand as the wheeled me down the hall into the operating room. I could see three baby warmers with supplies stocked by each. I was worried about my boys and my little Baby C who still hadn't let us know who it was. They each looked to be over four pounds on my last ultrasound, but they could have something wrong that I hadn't even thought of.

"Just breath, love. They're about to start."

I felt some pressure as Dr. Green made the first incision. Edward had his head down next to my ear, whispering words of love and adoration. His head didn't shoot up until we heard a cry shriek through the room.

"We have your first boy," Dr. Green announced over my son's screams. "What a set of lungs!" She laughed as he was quickly wrapped up and brought over to Edward. A tuft of chocolate brown hair rested on his tiny head. He was getting pinker by the second as they whisked him over to check him out.

"Boy number two," Dr. Green pronounced as my little boy whaled them let out a huge yawn. He looked very much like his brother with the same hair. I could tell he'd be more laid back as he was already fast asleep after his hard day.

"And here's number three. It's a girl!"

I burst into tears as I turned to she the shock on Edward's face. His eyes followed our little girl until they brought her to rest in his arms. Edward turned to show her to me as he pulled the blanket down off her head.

It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. Even with the goo still coating her in spots, I could see the shock of silky bronze hair lying on her head.

"She's mine, Bella. I'm really her daddy."

I pushed my cheek into his palm as he brought it to my face. "You always were."

**/&/**

**AN: There you have it. Edward IS the daddy. Next chapter I'll tell you how Jake's plan hit a snag from the very beginning.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Chapter 15-At Long Last**

**EPOV**

Relief swept over me the moment I was positive they were all mine. I could see so much of Bella in both of the boys but felt that tingling thing that I guessed only a dad could feel. When they cleaned off the last baby to be delivered and I saw those familiar bronze locks, I knew she was mine.

Bella shooed me away to take pictures of our children before they were whisked off to the NICU. I got pictures of each of them being weighed and measured. Then a nurse took a picture of me and each baby holding hands and kissing each of their tiny foreheads.

When they were ready to take Bella to the recovery room, she begged me to go tell our family the good news. I went out to the waiting room to find them all waiting anxiously.

"Well?" Rose waddled over to me.

"They are three beautiful babies. Everything went smoothly and Bella is in recovery right now. The babies are in the NICU for now, but if the do well they'll only be there for a couple of days."

"We want details!" Alice shoved my chest. "Baby C, what is it?"

"I'll get to it." I got them to all sit down as I began to recount the delivery. "Baby A, our first boy, came out screaming his head off. He's got dark brown hair just like Bella. He weighed four pounds, four ounces and is sixteen and a half inches long." I looked to see my mother wiping a few tears from her cheeks. May father passed a nearby Kleenex box to her, then she passed it on to Rose and Alice. "Baby B, our second boy, came next looking very much like his big brother. He yelped, then he yawned and went right to sleep. He weighed in at four pounds, nine ounces and seventeen inches long." I noticed Alice and Rose holding hands and theirs breaths as they knew what was coming next. "Then came our littlest stinker, Baby C, our only daughter." Alice and Rose broke into sobs as they took in the good news. "She's our littlest at just four pounds, one ounce and fifteen inches long. They do have her on a little bit of oxygen, but the doctors say it's probably just temporary. The best part is... she has her daddy's bronze hair."

Em jumped up and started fist pumping the air. "I knew it!" He hauled me out of my seat and started swinging me around like a rag doll.

"Careful, dumb ass. You're gonna break the camera."

"Put your brother down now! I want to see picture of my grand babies." My mother, my hero.

Em set me down with a pouty little boy look. The one he always got when he was getting yelled at by mom.

I handed the camera off to mom who sat in between Rose and Alice. They cried over each picture, then I noticed Charlie sitting quietly off to the side. I went sit next to him and nudged his leg.

"You happy, grandpa?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just trying to get ready to call Renee. It's still hard... talking to her about this kinda stuff."

"I can... you know. If you want."

"No, it's fine." He took a deep breath then smiled at me. "Gotta bite the bullet, so to speak."

"You can tell her that Allison, Liam, and little Charlie are doing great and can't wait to meet their grandma."

He let the sob he'd been holding in out. "Those are their names, really?"

"Yes. She thought our boys should have the same names as two of the best brothers she ever knew. Charlie is our first little guy and Liam is the little brother just like you two were."

Charlie let out the real sobs as he realized we were naming our boys after him and his younger brother, Liam, who had died in the line of duty when Bella and I were just kids.

"I remember the time Liam took Bella and I to that county fair. We couldn't have been more than six, I think. We ate cotton candy and hot dogs after he took us on the ferris wheel for the first time. He was a great man and a wonderful brother. We couldn't ever think about two better names for our boys."

He nodded his head up and down trying to stop the tears. "Thanks, Edward. Really, you don't know how much this means to me. I'm so happy that you are my Bella's husband and the father of my grandchildren." He stood, whipping his tears then taking out his cell phone. "I'll go call Renee now." He held up his phone before taking off down the hall.

Alice came to take Charlie's vacated spot while Rose took the one on my other side. Rose took my hand while Alice snuggled underneath my arm.

"They are so beautiful," Alice said softly before rubbing her nose on my shirt.

"Would you like to know their names?"

"She better have not used any of my girl names. She knows, pregnant or not, I'll still kick her ass." Rose huffed as both Alice and I laughed.

"No, I don't think so. Our boys are Charlie and Liam after her dad and uncle. Our little girl gets a little of the Cullen family history by being named after two very important people. Allison Rose, after her two amazing aunts."

"Really?" Alice squeaked as her eyes glistened meeting mine.

"Yes, really."

Rose let out a tiny sob. Alice and I both turned to question her reaction.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I'm not really a Cullen. Just married one."

"Rose," I took her hand and turned my body to face her. "You and Bella have been very close for a long time. You and Alice have always been her best friends. Their was no other name for our little girl in her mind. When she suggested it, I knew it was perfect."

"Okay," Rose sniffled. "Now, my little Emma will have a best friend too."

"Awe," Alice beamed. "You are as sentimental as the rest of us. Little Emma is perfect."

"I can't wait for her to meet her cousins." Rose took a deep breath then turned to Alice. "Your next, Pixie. When you gonna get knocked up?"

"When I know you'll know." Alice laughed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I just sat enjoying the feeling of bliss that the whole Jacob Black situation would be finished soon and he'd be out of our lives forever.

**/&/**

I had finished giving the lab my cheek swab for the DNA test two days after the babies were born. It was no surprise to see Jacob Black doing the same thing.

"Jacob." I nodded to him curtly.

"Edward." He ran his hand through his hair before crossing his arms across his chest. "Look, I know this is a strange situation, but we're going to need to get used to each other."

"Right." He would know soon enough that he would have no part in my children's lives. I decided to play with him a bit. "I suppose you'd like to see the babies. They're still in the NICU. I'll take you up if you want."

"Oooookay," he answered hesitantly.

We silently made our way to the NICU. We arrived in the waiting area were I instructed Jacob to wash his hands and put on the blue paper gown.

Once we were ready, I approached the window to sign the visitors roster.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen."

"Hi, Becca. You holding the fort down?"

"Yeah. I just took Mrs. Cullen back. I think she's holding Allison."

"Thanks. This is Mr. Black." I turned to acknowledge Jacob.

"Yes." Becca nodded her head in understanding. She knew what she would have to do in case things with Jacob got out of hand. "You can go on back." She pushed a button and opened the doors to the unit.

Jacob followed me over to the corner where Bella and the babies were.

I kissed Bella softly on the lips before whispering, "Just follow my lead."

"Hello, Jake." Bella looked to him as she rocked Allison in the rocking chair in between the bassinets the boys were in.

"Bells. How are you all doing?"

"I'm still recovering. Liam is doing really well." She pointed to the bassinet on the right side of her. Jacob stepped forward to look down at Liam. "He's my big eater, while Charlie over here," she pointed to Charlie's bassinet on her left. "is still trying to get his suck reflex down. Then little Allison here is just slowly but surely coming around. She seems to like to do things at her own pace."

Allison started to wiggle a little. I could see Jacob's hands itching to hold her until Bella brought Allison up to her shoulder. She began patting her back as the blanket slipped off the back of her head. Her bronze tuft of hair had started to curl and Bella instinctively started running her fingers through it. "They are all very good babies and extremely beautiful."

"I think they are a good mix of Bella and I." I looked to see Jacob staring at Allison's hair in disbelief. "There is no doubt that Charlie has my dimples and Allison has my hair. What is most amazing is that Liam's eyes are already showing hints of green."

"But... how?" Jacob stuttered.

"I don't care how." I turned and put myself in between Jacob and my family. "I did that test so legally there would be no doubt, but I already know they are my children. So you can leave and stay the hell out of our lives."

Jacob hung his head. He seemed to be in some sort of shock. He made his way out of the unit and hopefully out of our lives for good.

"You did well, Edward. For a minute there I thought there would be bloodshed."

I looked to she my Bella's teasing glance. "Nothing will ever come between you, me, and our children ever again. Not even the likes of Jacob Black."

"I still don't understand how it all worked out that it wasn't his sperm." Bella shook her head before laying a kiss on a sleeping Allison's forehead.

"I think I have an idea." I ran my fingers through my hair before going over to pick up Liam. "Did I ever tell you about the phone call I got the day before we did the insemination?"

**/&/**

**Bree (Lab Tech at the Sperm Bank) POV**

"Well, that was a real welcome back," I huffed as I sat down in the break room with Chelsea.

"What?" She chomped down on her huge Roast Beef sandwich.

"I just said hi to Jake. He seems really pissed. We were actually on really good terms when I left. I guess a lot has happened in six months."

I thanked God that the bank held my job while I went to Germany. My sister's hubby was stationed over there with the Army. When she found out she was pregnant, she begged me to come. Our parents passed three years before and I was all she had left. I went and helped her through the last few months, then got to bond with my new niece.

"You don't know the latest gossip over at Dr. Riley's."

"Oooooo. Spill." I loved gossip and I was way overdue for some girl time.

"You know that couple, the Cullens?" I nodded remembering the fuckhot hubby and the luckiest bitch in the world. "Well, they ended up pregnant with triplets."

"That's awesome."

"Well, maybe not. When she was about twenty weeks, Dr. Riley found out that her chart said that she got sperm from a donor instead of her husband."

"Shit!" I shook my head trying harder to remember their insemination. "Wait... what?"

"Yeah, turns out they think they used Jake's donor sperm instead. The babies were born a couple of days ago. I think Jake was doing a DNA test today to confirm the babies were his."

"Wait, wait, wait. The Cullens? Mr. Cullen is the hot, messy bronze haired musician?" She nodded while chewing another bite. "And the wife was that petite brunette writer?"

"Yep." She sipped on her soda.

"What is her name?"

"It's um... Isabella, I think."

"Bella," I whispered to myself.

I got up from the table and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Dr. Riley." I made a beeline for his office.

He was just leaving his office when I turned the corner.

"Dr. Riley!" I called out to him almost out pf breath from trying to get there so fast.

"Oh, Bree. Hello. It's nice to have you back."

I took his arm and pulled him over to the wall. "I really need to talk to you. Can we go to your office?"

"S-sure." He was a little hesitant, but lead me into his office.

"I just heard about Jake and the whole thing with the Cullens."

"Yeah. It's quite a mess. We're waiting for some DNA tests to come back." He sighed and slumped back in his desk chair.

"I can tell you that I am about ninety-nine percent sure that those babies are Mr. Cullen's."

"What? How...?"

"The day before their insemination, one of our fridges stopped working. I remember I had to call Mr. Cullen to get a new sample so you could still do the procedure the next day. He came in and gave it to me as soon as he came out of the room. I labeled it myself. I remember smudging the ink a little on it. I put it in another fridge and locked it. The next morning, Garrett and I prepared the sample for the procedure. The test tube had the same ink smudge on it. There is no way it was anyone but Mr. Cullen's."

Dr. Riley let out a huge sigh in relief. "You're sure?"

"Almost positive. Plus, Jake and I were kind of familiar back then, if you know what I mean. I remember him telling me all about his girlfriend in college named Bella. There is no way he didn't know that Mrs. Cullen was his ex-girlfriend. Plus, he's got his hands in every department around here."

"Are you saying you think he switched the samples before you got Mr. Cullen's new sample?"

"It's possible. We don't have security cameras in the lab, but we do in the hall. You should be able to verify at least that I got the sample from Mr. Cullen the night before. Maybe you could find something on Jake and he might fess up."

The relief was clear throughout Dr. Riley's entire being. "Thank you so much, Bree. I think you might have just saved my practice."

I smiled as I nervously pulled some of my hair behind my ear. I might have just saved the day.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

Esme and Carlisle were on baby duty in the NICU while Edward and I went back to my room to try and get some rest.

"They are doing so good. I can't wait to bring them home." I snuggled into the crook of Edward's neck as we laid in bed together.

"It's going to be difficult at first, but I think once we get a routine down and get the nanny settled we'll be fine."

"I know I was really against the whole nanny thing at first. I'm glad we hired her now that they're here and it's going to be awhile before I can move to do everything I want to." I let out a tiny yawn.

"Sleep, love. You're still healing. You need your rest."

"I know." I closed my eyes. "I'm just getting used to curling up with you again. You'll never know how much I missed just being able to hitch my leg over your hip while we slept."

He traced his smooth palm up and down my thigh while wiggling his pelvis. I could feel his obvious reaction pulsating on said thigh.

"Uhhh," I moaned. "I don't know that I'll be able to wait six weeks."

"Love," he ran his fingers though my hair at the nape of my neck. "You know as well as I do that I can make you feel good without having to use that part of my anatomy. Time will be tight, but I will make sure to squeeze some mommy lovin' in."

"You are such a tease." I kissed just below his earlobe as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward called.

I was surprised to see Dr. Riley enter my room. We both straightened up in bed at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry for not calling, but I really needed to see the two of you in person."

"I think we need to call our attorney." Edward reached over for his cell phone.

"He already knows I'm here. I just wanted to give you some good news."

"We're waiting." Edward was curt. He wasn't too forgiving of our lives being turned upside down for nothing.

"The DNA tests came back to confirm Edward as the father of all the babies."

"We knew just by looking at them, but," I turned to catch Edward's gaze. "it's nice to have it confirmed."

"Well, our lab tech, Bree, let me know that she had called Edward the night before the insemination to let Edward know we needed a new sample from him. She swore up and down that it was his sperm we used. We confirmed Edward coming in and giving a new sample directly to Bree on the security films. We also confirmed, a few days before that, Jacob Black entering and leaving the lab. We went to the police and they brought him in for questioning. He admitted to switching his sperm with Edward's. Thank God that fridge broke and destroyed his sample."

"So, Jake was arrested?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry... about all of this. I just wanted to let you know myself."

"Thank you, Dr. Riley." Edward held his hand out to shake it. Dr. Riley took Edward's hand. "I know I've been less than courteous through this whole thing."

"I completely understand. I'm just glad you have your babies and are all doing well." With that, Dr. Riley took his leave.

"I can't believe Jake did this." I sat more than a little shook up as the whole thing was coming to an end.

"I can understand why he wanted to be the father of your children. It's been my dream to have a family with you since forever." He brought me back over to him and surrounded me with his arms. "He loved you. I'm just glad he didn't succeed."

"We can thank God for that."

"Him and that broken fridge." We laughed and cuddled. I fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in what felt like forever.

**/&/**

**All right everyone, this is where you all come in. I can wrap this up in another chapter or so and start posting my new story "Last Wish" or I can take your suggestions and make it another four. I've been working on "Pretending" for almost a year and I think I like where it is right now. But if you guys want more, you need to give me some ideas. I'm planning on going into little Emma's birth and some growing pains for the new parents. If you want more, tell me what you want to read in a PM or a review.**

"**Last Wish" is going to be different from any other story I've written before. I will be several chapters ahead so I can have a posting schedule of once a week if not more. Plus, it's the first story I will have a beta for. I'm really enjoying all the feedback I'm getting from the betas at Project Team Beta. They are making LW better with every chapter.**

**Here's a summary to tempt you.**

**Three men... One had her, one has her, and one wants her. What happens when the one who has everything he wants and more, loses it? Can she over come her grief and confusion about wanting someone else? Will she give way to the man that gave her pleasure in the past or find out what she can have with someone new? AU/AH EdwardxBella, JacobxBella, MikexBella**

**Let me know what you would like me to do. Thanks for reading as always.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-For All**

**BPOV-Five weeks after the babies birth**

"Hey," I whispered as I entered the hospital room.

"Hey," called a sleepy Rose holding her brand new baby girl.

"Rose, she's beautiful. Hey there, little Emma." I caressed the sleeping baby's deep brown curls before cuddling up next to Rose on her bed.

"Yep, looks just like me, well.. except the hair."

"She and Allison are going to be the best of friends. I can tell."

"Speaking of, where are the little munchkins?"

I shook my head, still in disbelief of my newest babysitters. "Would you believe with my parents?"

"Your parents? Really?"

"Yeah, mom got here yesterday and is staying indefinitely."

"I feel a story coming on."

"I guess when mom was here just after the babies were born, Phil had a blowout party at the house. Mom found a video camera a couple of days ago that showed her the party in detail. Unfortunately, it showed Phil doing body shots off some twenty-five year old bimbo then fucking her brains out." I sighed as Rose put her arm around my shoulders and brought my head to the crook of her neck. "When my dad came over this morning, it was so weird. They just started talking and that light came back to her eyes. Then when Em called after we'd already let the nanny have the weekend off, they offered to watch them together."

"Wow, kinda strange. Everything has kinda come full circle."

"Yeah, now we just got to get Jasper to knock Alice up."

"Guess she forgot to tell you."

"That bitch." I shook my head but couldn't be angry at that moment.

We both laugh as we cuddled together with the precious brown haired baby girl.

**/&/**

"Well, she is a pretty baby, but no where near as beautiful as my grand babies." My mom and I laughed as we went through the pictures of Emma on the digital camera.

"I think you may be a little biased."

Edward and my dad walked in from the nursery to where mom and I were in the living room. "Little Charlie spewed on me before passing out. I'm gonna go hop in the shower."

"Okay," I said as he laid a kiss on my forehead then headed off to the shower.

"They should sleep for at least an hour or so, Bells. Why don't you go get yourself a nap. Your mom and I can handle it if they wake up." Charlie looked over to me with hopeful eyes. I knew he just wanted some alone time with mom, but was grateful for the help.

"That is an offer I can't refuse, just come get me if you need anything."

"Will do, Bells."

I trudged down the hall into our bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I stripped off my t-shirt and jeans after flipping off my sandals. I took off my panties and bra, not caring I was naked slipping between the cool sheets.

I was just on the cusp of sleep when I felt something soft and wet trailing up my right leg. My eyes fluttered open to find my very wet, very naked husband lying soft kisses up my leg making his way to my inner thigh.

"Edward, my parents are right outside."

"You'll just have to be quite then." He looked up at me with a pouty lower lip. "Please, baby. I haven't tasted you in so long. I know we can't get to the main event until your check up, but I'm dying to make you feel good." Just then he swiped his tongue up my slit then began laying feather light kisses on top of my clit.

I moaned softly. "When you put it that way, how can I refuse."

He went straight to work, bringing me to the brink of ecstasy then pulling back. It was blissful torture. I felt his cock harden where it was rubbing against my calf. As his tongue was delving inside of me, doing the most magnificent wiggle, I rubbed my calf up and down between his legs. He moaned into my center as he sped up his efforts.

My mouth was salivating as he pulsed against my calf. I could no longer control my soft moans or the words coming out of my mouth.

"I've got to have that cock of yours in my mouth. I need to taste you too."

Before I could even take another breath, Edward had flipped onto his back, bringing my hips up to straddle his face. I gently fell forward and brought his dick into my mouth. I got even wetter with each stroke I made. His precum pulsed out onto my tongue, tasting just as I had remembered, sweet and just... all Edward.

"Fuck, Bells. I'm so close," he breathed across my lower lips before massaging my clit with his tongue.

"Let go, baby." I sucked on his tip with my hand gliding up and down his shaft, just how he liked it.

Within seconds, his hot seed shot down my throat as he grunted, thrusting his tongue in and out of me. I sucked and swallowed as he brought on my own climax. He lapped at my clit while I cleaned his magnificent cock with my tongue.

He pulled me off of him and brought me to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Best meal ever. I could live off your juices. Just as delicious as ever."

I giggled as I rubbed my nose against his collarbone. "You mean, even after giving birth to three kids at once, I'm still sexy?"

"God, yes." He turned our bodies so we were facing each other. "You have no idea how long I've wanted our life to be just like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, how amazing is it that I have the girl of my dreams here, as my wife and the mother of my children. I mean I got my first boner at the sight of you in your first bikini, which led to the first time I jacked off. How many guys can say something like that?"

"We kinda went about all of it ass backwards, huh?"

"Yep, but it got us here. Thank God Mike Newton was hitting on you that night. Who knows when I would have gotten the guts to kiss you."

Thinking back to our first kiss got my thighs damp again. "It was pretty amazing. Perfect actually."

"Even better than I always imagined." He laid his hand on my bare hip. "Maybe we should recreate it, over and over while we've got the chance."

"You don't need to ask me twice." I brought my palm up to his cheek while his lips captured mine. Our lips were gliding against each other, our tongues tangling until we were breathless, just like it was always meant to be.

**/&/**

**Three years later...**

"Mommy!" I felt the bed beside me dip then two tiny feet began bouncing next to my head.

My eyes opened to meet my little girls brown ones. "What's the rush, Ali bear?"

"We gotta get church." She responded.

I turned to look over at the clock noticing that I had slept a lot longer than I had intended. I groaned and sat up.

"Where's daddy and your brothers?"

"In the bath. Come on. I want my pretty dress on." She grabbed at my hand, pulling me up.

"Okay, I'm up. Lets get you dressed."

An hour later due to several miracles, the five of us were dressed and loaded in the car on our way to the church.

"I can't wait for cake," Liam shouted as we pulled into the church parking lot.

"Not until after the service, buddy. You can wait, okay?"

"K, daddy."

We got our two little men in their pint sized tuxes and our little princess in her buttercup yellow flowing dress out of the car and made our way into the church.

"You take the boys up front and I'll go to the back with Allison."

"Okay." Edward brought me in to lightly caress his lips with mine. "Give one to the bride for me, too."

I swatted his toned ass before he was off to the front of the church with the boys.

Allison then proceeded to drag me to the bride's room at the back of the church. I knocked and entered when I heard "Come in."

We closed the door behind us before I turned to see the radiant woman sitting at the vanity. She stood and did a little twirl. Her strapless ivory gown hugged her torso then flowed down passed her waist. Tiny little crystals twinkled in the light. She looked breath taking.

"Not too bad for forty-eight, huh?" She looked back to the mirror to primp her hair.

"Dad is not going to know what hit him. You look beautiful, mom."

"Thanks so much, baby." Allison and I went over and gently hugged her. "I want your dad to have a special day. Nothing like our first trip down the aisle."

"I suppose not. I still can't believe you guys are getting remarried."

"It's cause of me and the boys," Allison spoke up as she crawled gently into my mother's lap.

"Your right. You little ones help me and grandpa find our way back to each other. Changing dirty diapers and playing peek-a-boo with our three angels made us remember when your mommy was little. I remember thinking that I don't know why I would ever give up on a man that amazing. Now looking at Charlie, he's so handsome and I still get all the butterflies when he kisses me."

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, come on you two. I've kept your father waiting for long enough."

**/&/**

I nudged the boys with their little pillows and Allison and Emma with their baskets of flowers down the aisle. Then I followed them up to the front and gave my dad a peck on the cheek before the wedding march began. I had only seen my dad cry twice in his life. The day Uncle Liam died and the day he told me he and mom were getting divorced. I saw the tear slip from his eye in complete awe. He was finally truly happy.

My mom walked down the aisle completely glowing with joy. She took my dad's hand and both Edward and I let out a collective sigh.

They got to the vows and I had to hold back my sobs as my dad began to speak.

"I know I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, but there are two things I know I did right. Loving you, my beautiful Renee, and having our daughter, Bella." Dad took a deep breath before continuing. "We got lost for quite a few years, but somehow I knew things would be good again for me someday. I think I learned what real love is with the help of Bella and Edward and becoming a grandfather. The way they all are together is so effortless, even with every possible hurdle. By spending time with our grandchildren, we got to know each other and fall in love all over again. I promise to be a better husband this time around and put my family above all else. That is my solemn vow." My father slipped the sliver band on my mother's trembling ring finger then brought her in for a light kiss.

Even after all their years apart, my parents couldn't pretend they didn't still have feelings for each other. I knew exactly how they felt and giving in to my true love was the best decision I had ever made in my life.

I looked over to Edward who was standing at my father's side. He mouthed "I love you." I swept the tear from my cheek before mouthing back "You too. So much."

**THE END**

**/&/**

**AN: So that's it. Just a little wrap up and a big thank you to all of you for reading. I'd love to know what you all thought of the story as a whole.**

**As I said in my last chapter note, I will be posting my new story "Last Wish" soon. If you don't have me on alert and are interested, please go ahead and do so.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and support. It was a wild ride that I enjoyed every minute of. I hope you all enjoyed it and will stick with me through "Last Wish".**

**Till then, Lindsey**


End file.
